The Young and Hopeless
by Mrs Weasel-Fan
Summary: AU! A young teen returns to Konoha in hope of getting back to her old life. With a new school, friends and a handsome bastard thrown in, it should be good. Highschool fun with Naruto characters. Sorry, first few chaps suck - Major improvement! ItaOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Well this is my highschool fic n i hope ya'll like it! And for those who gave me ur OCs...THANK YOOH! **

**Now...on with the story!!!**

hi - normal

_'hi'_ - thoughts/flash backs

_**hi**_ - Inners

**hi** - emphasizing words lol

"hi"- speech

**The Young and Hopeless.**

It's a very nervous and dreadful feeling when it comes to new schools, and as for Satsu Kiri, that's just the feeling she has...

---------------------

Satsu Kiri was a very pretty, intelligent and sweet little girl. Everyone in the village saw her as the 'light' of the village, being so cheery.

She had long cosmic blue hair, reaching to the middle of her back with a low fringe which irritated her eyes, but refuse to get it cut. She had deep blue eyes like an ocean, which everyone thought were gorgous. Her skin was creamy and she always wore a smile. Her lips were a light shade of pink and very soft. And to top it all of, she had the voice of an angel. Yep, a total mary-sue.

Everything was perfect for her, until her mother walked out, and THE bitch walked into her life.

Kiri lived with her dad, Satsu Tategami, in Suna. Her parents had split up when she was just 8 years old. Her mother, Satsu Amai wanted to take Kiri and her older brother, Dante, with her to live in Konoha, where most of their family lived. Tategami didn't want this and said that he wanted to keep Kiri with him and for his wife to keep Dante. After many arguments, Amai agreed to her husband's demand but there were two things that Tategami had to agree with also.

The first thing that Amai said was that her daughter could stay at her home in Konoha at anytime at all.

The second thing she wanted was, if her daughter at anytime at all wanted to move to Konoha after the age of 12, she could out of her own decision.

Tategami agreed with his wife's request and would keep his word.

Kiri had made many friends in Suna over the years and loved every single one of them. The same went for when she stayed over her mom's over the weekends.

She made one special best friend in Konoha and her name was Nasuni.

Nasuni was a very funny, kind, shy and, loving person. She had dark pinkish purple hair that came to her shoulders and the colour would always light up when in the sunlight. She had silvery eyes with a hint of blue in them, a slightly pale face, and wore two maroon coloured earrings in each ear, which had the japanese symbol for love on them.

Kiri and Nasuni were the bestest of friends and no one could ever break them appart, **ever**.

One day she stopped going to her mom's house and her family and friends in Konoha were concerned with her absense.

She had stopped going to stay with her mom when she had just turned 12. Obviously she could have just moved to Konoha with her mother out of her choice but there was one thing stopping her. Her father had forgotten to tell her about what he had agreed with her mother, so she never knew she could leave and was kept in Suna with her dad and her bitch of a step-mother, Uma.

Uma was the most horriblest bitch walking on the planet.

She would make Kiri do all the chores including, actually scrubbing the floors, washing the dishes, the laundry, clean the whole house atleast twice a day etc. She was just your average Cinderella.

She sold all of Kiri's clothes to the charity shop leaving her with hardly anything...she even locked Kiri in her own room, some days!

Basically, Uma was just a money grabbing bitch who would do anything to make Kiri's life a misery and would always stick really close to Tategami, draining his wallet out.

After four years of this, Kiri, now 16, couldn't take it anymore and decided to run away and stay with her mom and brother in Konoha.

She missed her mother's TLC and playing with her brother. But above everything, she missed her best friend, Natsuni.

She wanted so much to see her and talk to her about how much pain she was going through...

So she decided that she would leave near the end of the summer holidays and, she would run away to Konoha to live with her mom and brother.

On the night she was leaving and her dad and step-mother were asleep, she checked she had everything she needed and went to do one last thing.

She was so relieved that she had had an extra key made for herself, so she could lock and unlock her bedroom when ever she felt.

She unlocked her door without a sound, and walked into her Dad's and step-mother's room, went into the closet and took out every single piece of clothing her step-mother had. She took her jewelly and make-up also.

She put all of her step-mother's stuff into a black bag and took it outside and to the back of the house. She grabbed the rubbish bin and threw all of the stuff in there, lit a match and dropped it into the can, and watched it burn.

She then ran up into her bedroom, grabbed a felt tip and went back into her dad's bedroom. She went over to the mirror and wrote in big letters "YOU MESS WITH ME AND I MESS WITH YOU!!! GOODBYE FOREVER!!! I HATE YOU ALL" and then signed underneath, her name.

She then crept back into her room, grabbed her backpack, went downstairs, walked out the front door for the very last time and happily skipped down the street and into the night.

She went to the nearest bus stop and waited on a bench.

The bus came, and on the front in bold letters its said "Konoha Village". Kiri got onto the bus, paid for her ticket out of her piggy-bank money, and sat down in an empty seat.

After a 1 hour and 30 minute ride, she arrived in Konoha.

She ran excitedly across the pavement, turning corners here and there and came to a stop infront of a beautifully painted white house with pretty daffodils in the window. She looked up at the window to the right and caught a glimpse of a dim light.

She tired to open the door but it was locked, so she started slamming her fists against very hard against the wood of the door.

This went on for about another 30 seconds until she heard a muffled voice, obviously tired, coming from inside.

She could hear the person swearing while trying to turn the key which took about 20 senconds.

The door finally opened and boy with black hair, with red tips like flames at the ends, appeared. His chest was bare showing his six-pack and fine abs, and he was also wearing some pants. He looked totally wasted from Kiri's point of view. He looked in his late teens.

The boy's eyes were half closed.

"What the hell do you want calling this late in the morning?!?" He tried to shout, but it just didn't work.

"Uh...Dante...is that you?" Kiri asked slightly shocked at his appearance.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" He asked sternly.

"It's me...Kiri" She replied

"Hey that name rings a bell..." He stood there confused. Suddenly he jumped in the air and his eyes were fully open now...

_'What a recovery from waking up so early in the morning' _Kiri thought.

"OMG LIL SIS!!! WHERE'VE YOU BEEN ALL THESE YEARS?!?!" Dante pounced on her, catching into a suffocating hug.

"D-dante...I...c-can't...b-breath..." She tried to say.

Dante, her brother, left go apologizing. "I'm sorry it's just...I haven't seen you in like...four years! What happened?? Why did you stop coming over???" He said very fast.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Right now...I need...sleep" She said in between yawns.

Kiri was lucky that her brother was there right there and then for catching her in his arms before she hit the floor, as she fell asleep right after she had replied to her brother.

Dante lifted her up into his arms and carried her to her room. He layed her down on her bed and pulled the covers over her, makin sure that she was warm.

Before leaving the room he took one last look before going to his own room and said barely above a whisper "Good night nee-chan" and closed her bedroom door and went to his own room.

--------------------

Kiri's eyes fluttered open, feeling the warm rays of the sun on her face.

She sat up in her bed and looked around the room.

The walls were painted white and the floor was made of a creamy yellow, soft carpet. The curtains were white with pretty little daisies all over them. There was a large daisy rug on the bedroom floor and in the corner of the room there was a large white wooden, wardrobe with a mirror on it, a dressing table with hair accessories, a large amount of make-up, a white suede diary with daisies for a border, some perfume and a couple of photos. There was a tv on the wall and DVD player underneath. There was a bookshelf with many different type of books. A shelf filled with DVDs and teddies. Her bed was a white four-poster with white drapes and her quilt was white with lots of daisies of all different sizes all over it. And last of all, there were many teddies at the end of her bed.

One teddy inparticular caught her attention.

She reached over for it and took it in her arms.

It was light brown with a daisy on the side of its head. It also had a little piece of paper folded up in the teddy's paw.

She took the piece of paper and opened it up. It had some very neat writing on it.

She read it out.

**"To my bestestestestestest friend in the WHOLE wide world,**

**Happy 12th birthday!**

**I hope you like the teddy. I knew you loved daisies, so I got you this.**

**Love you sooooooo much**

**Your bestest friend ever,**

**x x Nasuni xx**

**p.s hope to see ya soon when you come over this weekend"**

"...Natsuni" She said barely above a whisper.

"My birthday present for four years ago..." Tears formed in Kiri's eyes.

"...I've missed you so much Nasuni!" She started to break down even more.

"This present means a lot to me...and so..." She turned her head to look into the teddy's glassy eyes.

"...I'll call you...Nasuni" She finished talking and sighed, wiping away her tears.

She tucked her teddy under the quilt covers, walked out of the room and went downstairs.

She looked around the living room. Nothing has changed. The big photo of her, Dante and her mother was still on the wall, above the fireplace.

_'I look so young in that picture' _She smiled at how happy she looked.

"K-kiri?" She heard someone call her name to her right. She turned to see none other than her mother.

Her eyes teared up and she ran up to her mother hugging her, and not letting her go. Her mother hugged her back and smiled so happy, tears brimming down her cheeks.

"I love you mom!!!" Kiri said into her mother's shoulder.

"I love you too sweetheart" Her mother replied in her calm, and caring voice.

Kiri looked up into her mother's eyes. They were filled with tears of happiness. They looked down at her warmly, making a large smile appear on her face.

"I'm so glad you're here sweetheart. Me and your brother have missed you so much and that also goes for your bestfriend," She told her daughter, her voice soothing.

"She called everyday, her face filled with hope, to see if you had come over and when I told her you hadn't, all that hope went down the drain. She gave up after 4 months, the poor darling."

"Mom, I wish I could have come! But dad's new wife, Uma, stopped me from visiting you. She made me do everything that the lazy ass bitch couldn't be arsed to do!" She shouted out in anger.

"It's okay honey. That bitch can't make you do anything anymore, and if she even tries...I'll rip her insides out...and as for your father! I've got the right mind to tell him where to shove his-" Amai, her mother, was in the middle of a rant when she was interrupt by her only daughter.

"Mom it's okay. We don't have to talk about that and anyway...I've already had my revenge" She said with a mischievous grin

"What exactly did you do?" Amai asked curiously

"Oh nothing really appart from burning her clothes, make-up and jewellry...oh yeah and i left them a little goodbye note explaining how I felt about them" Kiri said smirking

"That's my girl!!! I'm so proud of you! Give me a hug!" Her mother cried out

Kiri hugged her mother as her mother hugged her tightly back.

At that moment, Dante walked downstairs...fully dressed this time.

"Awwww...FAMILY HUG!!!" He ran over to them and rapped his arm around them both, squeezing them"

He left go and again, Kiri was gasping for air.

"Since when did you get so buffed up?" She asked playfully

"Since I joined the swimming team and started going to the gym" He stated proudly.

Kiri looked at her brother in disbelief. "Surely you were a lazy ass good for nothing cow"

"Ahhhh, you see, things change" He told her in a mysterious voice

"Shut up baka" She said punching him playfully.

"Hey, I am 18 years of age now. You should show respect for me" He said looking down his nose at her

"SHOW RESPECT MY ASS!!!" She said and rugby tackled him into the sofa.

"Geez for a little girl, your still tougher than ever...like before" She smirked at him

"For one, I am not little, I'm a young lady now. And Yes, I am still as strong as ever" She corrected him, smiling brightly.

He smirked at her "So...do you have a car?"

"I did, but Uma took it and locked it in HER garage" She frowned

"Well it's lucky that mom bought you one for your sixteenth" He said smirking

She looked at her brother wide eyed "W-what?...you bought me a car for my sixteenth...what if I never came?"

Her mother looked at her and smiled "Mother's instincts"

"Well did your **'Instincts'** tell you anything about new clothes?" She asked curiously

Her mother smirked and nodded.

"HELL YEAH!!!" She danced around like a freak.

"Hmmm..." Kiri stopped dancing and looked at her brother innocently.

"I know that face! You're gonna ask me something...hmmm...shopping?" He guessed

"OMGSH THANK YOU SO MUCH DANTE!!! I OWE YOU!!! NOW I GOTTA GET CHANGED TO GO OUT SHOPPING!!!" she said stampeding up the stairs.

Dante looked at his mother, puzzled. "Did I say anything about taking her?"

Amai smiled at him "Be a nice big brother and show your sister around, besides, she hasn't seen this place for years" And then she walked off into the kitchen.

"Fine! But I want something in return okaasan! You hear me?!?!?" He pouted just like a 3 year old, and then sat down to watch some tv.

----------------------

20 minutes later, Kiri appeared, walking down the stairs wearing a plain black vest top, black denim shorts coming to her knees, white slip-on Vans with black skull and crosses all over them, a black and white checkered belt, and she had some black beadies (bracelets). She had straightened her hair perfectly, and it layed on her back, swaying as she walked.

She also had some eye make up on, consisting of :: Black eyeliner, dark grey eyeshadow and black mascara.

Dante looked at his sister "Thank god you're not a girly girl!"

"LIKE HELL!!!" she shouted out

"Okay, let's go then. I'm driving ok?" He said

"Fine, but I get to drive us home as it's **my** car" She replied quickly

"Deal. See ya later mother!" He shouted out

"Yeah! Love ya mom" She also called out

She walked out the front door following her brother. She looked at what he was wearing.

He wore slightly ripped jeans with a skull belt, a black trivium shirt, wearing a dark grey jacket over it, and plain black Vans. His hair was spiked up, and he had an emo-like fringe coming over his face.

_'He must have quite a few fangirls'_ Kiri thought smirking.

She followed him to the garage and watched him open it.

The garage door rose up and there infront of her, was a deep midnight blue convertable.

"I'm...in love" She said wide eyed, staring at the car.

Dante smirked "C'mon lil sis...or should I say...devil's lil sister"

"Shut up retard!" She said, climbing into the vehicle.

When they were both settled in the car, Kiri put her feet up and flipped on the CD player. Famous Last Words came on, and she started singing along with the words. Her brother smirked and then started to sing along with her, pulling out of the drive.

Kiri smiled brightly and shouted out "TO THE MALL!!!"

And then they were off...

---------------------

They arrived at the mall 10 minutes later.

Kiri got out of the car and took a look around.

"I remember when mom used to take us both here when we were younger, to get chinese" She smiled

"Hey she still gets it, every-"

"Friday night" She finished for him.

He smirked at her "C'mon let's get in and out of this place as soon as possible." He locked her car and they both walked into the mall.

Kiri's eyes widened as she saw all the shops.

"Wow...Has this place gotten bigger?" She asked stunned

"Yup, much bigger" He answered walking over to a random shop.

"Hey! Wait for me!" She called out, catching up with him.

While they were walking, guys were checking Kiri out and whistling at her. She looked over to her brother to see his reaction. She laughed when she saw him sending death glares at any guys who he seen looking at his sister.

"Don't worry nii-san. It happens...and you have some of the your own fangirls I see." She smirked, pointing to a gang of fangirls, huddled by a shop window, pointing at her brother and giggling.

He just scowled, and walked faster, searching for a shop desperatly.

They found a cosmetics store and entered.

Kiri went to the make-up aisle.

"I need new eyeliner, mine's wrecked" She said, searching through the many eyeliner compacts.

She saw one of her usual eyeliners and went to pick it up.

From no where, a hand swooped down to get the same eyeliner pencil just as she was about to grab it.

"Hey that's mi-" She stood there, eyes wide looking at the person infront of her.

She had shoulder length pinkish-purple hair with a side fringe coming into her face, pretty slivery blue eyes, pale face and maroon earrings with the japanese symbol.

She wore wide, grey knee-length shorts, a white vest top with words saying "Take a picture it'll last longer" in black print, black all star converses. She also had a necklace, with a silver chain and it had a small green gemstone on it.

She also had eye make-up on.

"N-nasuni? Is th-that y-you?" Kiri asked startled.

She looked at Kiri, moving her eyes to hers and that's when she noticed how deep they were, full of emotion.

"Oh...My...God...K-k-k...KIRI!!!" Nasuni pounced onto the poor girl, hugging her tightly.

"...Yeah...I...missed you...too..." She struggled for breath.

_'Geez everyones like that today...'_

"OMGOMGOMG I CANT BELIEVE IT'S YOU!!!" Nasuni squeaked

"YOU'VE RETURNED AT LAST! YAY! HUGS!!!!!!" She pounced on Kiri again, but this time Kiri hugged her back just as much.

"You've gotta tell me everything! C'mon lets go get some choco milk...like always" She said smiling happily.

Yep. Same old Nasuni. She'll never change...

"Ummm Dante, I'm gonna go with Nasuni okay?" She said sweetly

"Fine but I want you back at the car by 3pm okay?" He answered

"Okay" She replied and skipped off with her long lost bestfriend.

Dante sighed, "Was there any point of me going her?" He shrugged, put his hands in his pockets, and started to walk around.

------------------------

Kiri and Nasuni were sitting down at the edge of a water fountain with their choco milks, chatting away.

"I still can't believe it's you! You look exactly the same and everything...appart from your clothes!" Nasuni squeaked.

"Same goes for you" Kiri laughed at her.

"Anyways...so what happened? Why didn't you ever come back here?" Nasuni asked eargerly.

"Oh umm...well...you see...my dad re-married the most stupidest, money grabbing, THEIVING BITCH EVER!!!" Kiri screamed furiously.

Everyone around them stopped what they were doing to look at her.

"Oh ummm...gomenesai..." She smiled weakly.

She turned back to her friend, completely embarrased about what had just happened.

"Yeah...so anyways...She was a total bitch and I hated her guts, as she did mine. She sold all of my clothes to charity shops. She stole **my** car. She basically ruined everything...and what did my dad do? huh? Nothing! I was so angry with them and I don't care about them anymore...they're in the past, besides...I got my sweet sweet revenge...**real** good." She smiled evilly.

"Yeps. No matter what you always got your revenge if someone ever did anything to you...Hey do you remember that time when you made me do my w-"

"OKAY! I know what you're gonna say and yes...I remember and I'm sorry" She quickly stopped her friend before finishing the rest of that sentence.

"That's pkay but anyways, you still haven't answered my question really..."

"Oh yeah right...well the bitch, Her name was Uma, stopped me from coming over to my mom's, so I couldn't leave and what's worse is that she locked me in my own room! I wished so bad that I could have just ran away and well...that's what I did really. Actually I left that place lastnight leaving them a little note saying how much i "loved" them both." She ended her short story.

"So your saying that that **bitch** kept **my** bestfriend in her room, stopping here from seeing **me** and the rest of her family and friends?!?!?" Nasuni asked fiercely.

"I'M GONNA KILL HER!!!" She screamed out. This time, it was Nasuni's turn to be stared at.

Her cheeks turned as red as a tomato.

"Damn...why is it always me?" She groaned.

Kiri laughed her bestfriend. She was so glad that she was with her right now. She felt so happy inside.

"HEY NASUNI!!! WHO'S YA FRIEND!?!?" Suddenly they both heard a loud and cheery voice coming from no where.

Kiri turned her head to see a blond haired boy, who looked about her age. He had a very happy, smily face and by the sound of it, he was very loud. He wore plain, baggy jeans, a black top with a bowl of ramen on it, and navy all star converses. He also wore a dog tag around his neck, with his initials engraved in black.

"Oh hey Naruto! Oh this is the girl I've always told you about. My bestfriend, Kiri." She replied to Naruto, smiling.

The boy named Naruto, stared at Kiri, wide eyed with hid jaw dropped.

"OMGOMGOMG!!! IT'S SO NICE TO MEET YOU KIRI-CHAN!!! I'VE BEEN WANTING TO MEET YOU FOR A LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG TIME!!!" He shouted out, pulling the poor girl into a tight hug.

_'ANOTHER HUG!?!? Woah I must be popular!' _

Naruto left go of her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you to...uhh. Naruto?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"Yep! that's me! Uzumaki Naruto! Believe it!" She looked at him and giggled.

"Quiet dobe, you're scaring the girl." Another voice was heard again, but this time, it was a cool and calm voice. Not like Naruto's loud voice.

Kiri looked to where the voice had come from.

She turned to see a handsome boy, who also looked about her age. His hair was the exact same colour as hers. The back of his hair flicked up, sorta like a chicken, but she thought it looked awesome. His eyes were a deep blue, and his face slightly pale.

He was wearing navy jeans, slightly torn by the knees, with a plain black belt. A baggy navy shirt, the sleeves reaching to his elbows, and he had blue and black checkered slip-on Vans. He also wore a dog tag whiched looked exactly like Naruto's except with the initials "S.U." instead.

"Ne, Sasuke teme! I thought I lost you in the arcades! and I wasn't frightening you, was I Kiri-chan?" He asked Kiri.

"Uhhh...no Naruto. Im okay" She smiled at him.

Nasuni looked at Sasuke, then to Kiri, and back again.

_'Woah they look soooo much alike. Hmmm I wonder if they're related?'_

Just as Nasuni was about to say something, Naruto interrupted.

"Anyways, Sasuke teme, this is Kiri-chan. Ain't she pretty?" He said guesturing to Kiri.

She blushed at the comment, and just looked to something else.

"Hn. Nice to meet you, Kiri. Are you new here?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh ummm...yeah and no. I used to visit my mom here when I was younger, when I lived with my dad. But then I stopped. So it's been four years since I last came here, and now I'm here to stay for good" She answered smiling.

"Well, welcome back. So, are you starting at Konoha High after summer's over?" He asked.

"Uhhh... Konoha High?" She asked puzzled.

"Oh well if you didn't know, it's the school we attend. You'll probably be joining us there after summer's over." He informed her.

"Oh okay. I'll be looking forward to it...ummm Sasuke was it?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm Uchiha Sasuke, just so you know" She smirked at her.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Sasuke" She smiled sweetly at him.

_'Hmmm...she doesn't seem like a fangirl...atleast not yet. Well lets just hope she won't ever be.' _Sasuke thought to himself.

"Sooo...Is the gang here? Or is it just you two?" Nasuni suddenly asked.

"I think I saw Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan and Sakura-chan, over at New Look on the way over here" Naruto answered.

"Okays, thanks Naruto. I think I'll introduce them to Kiri-chan here. See ya later boys!" She waved off, grabbing Kiri's hand and running off.

"BYE NASUNI-CHAN!!! BYE KIRI-CHAN!!!" Naruto shouted out to them.

Sasuke just waved them off, and walked to some random shops and Naruto followed him.

"So...Sasuke teme...what did ya think of Kiri-chan?" Naruto asked his bestfriend.

"She's nice. Doesn't seem like a fangirl...I'm guessing she'll fit in good with the gang, but that still depends on whether she has the same attitude as the girls." Sasuke smirked.

"Your right teme. I think she'll fit in great aswell" Naruto smiled happily.

------------------------

"HEY GIRLIES!!!" Nasuni called out to three girls, huddled around a clothes stand.

"Hi Nasuni!" A girl with brown hair, tied up in two buns, and gorgous hazel eyes, called back.

She didn't really looked like a girly girl or anything. She just wore three-quarter jeans, a white surfer top, with blue sleeves and hood, and she wore white converses, with blue laces. She also wore a necklace like Nasuni's, except hers had a sky blue gemstone on it.

"H-hi Nasuni-chan" A timid girl, with long, deep purple hair and lavender eyes, greeted her.

She had a white vest top on, a denim mini-skirt (not revealing too much) with a lavender belt, which had white spots all over it, and matching purple converses. And again, she had one of those necklaces except her gemstone was lavender.

And last was a girl with short, light pink hair, which was higher than her shoulders, and she had the most beautiful emerald eyes.

She wore a baby pink vest top, with black stars on it, black denim short shorts, pink slip-on Vans, with black stars, matching her top. And of course, she also had a silver necklace, but with a light pink gemstone.

"Hey Nasuni! Whose you friend?" She called out, smiling happily.

"Well guys this is...Kiri-chan, my bestest friend in the whole wide world!" She shouted out cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you girls!" Kiri smiled brightly at them.

The three ran up to her.

"What shampoo do you use?"

"I love your eyes!"

"How is your skin so smooth!?!?"

The commented how pretty she was, and how long and silky her hair was.

"Woah WOAH!!! GIRLS!!! Let her have some room" Nasuni cried out.

"Whoops sorry. Well I'm Haruno Sakura and this is Tenten and Hinata" She pointed at the girl with brown hair and hazel eyes, and then the girl with long, deep purple hair and lavender eyes.

"Hi Kiri-chan" They both said in unison.

"So...have you met any of the guys yet?" Tenten asked.

"Well I've met Naruto and Sasuke, and that's about it." She answered politely.

"Loud mouth and the jerk..." Sakura giggled.

"D-don't c-call them that S-sakura-chan" Hinata stuttered.

"Oh just coz you like Naruto!" Nasuni laughed out loud.

"NO I DONT!!!" Hinata screamed, blushing furiously.

"It's obvious Hinata...there's no point in lying" Tenten smirked.

"Hey you can't say anything! You have feelings for my cousin and I know it!!!" Hinata blurted out.

"WHATEVER!!! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS AND THAT'S IT!!!" Tenten screamed furiously.

Sakura, Kiri and Nasuni couldn't stop laughing at the two of them.

"OH SHUT IT SAKURA! WE KNOW U LOVE SASUKE!" Tenten screamed.

Sakura blushed furiously "NOW I DONT!!! HOW DARE YOU! I HATE HIS GUTS! WE MIGHT HANG OUT WITH HIM BUT IT DOESNT MEAN I LIKE HIM!!!!!" Sakura just burst out in anger.

"Yeah...of course you don't" Nasuni teased.

They all started to laugh, while Sakura stood there pouting, clearly embarrased.

"Okay okay, sorry Sakura." Tenten apologized to her.

Sakura's smile returned "It's okay Tenten-chan, I forgive you"

Kiri looked over to Hinata. She was waving at someone. She turned around to see a girl slowly walking up to them, waving back to Hinata.

The girl looked as if she was in her late teens. She had long, dark brown hair tied back into a pony tail, and deep green eyes. She wore a green and black strip top, sleeves reaching to her elbows. She had black pants, which widened at the bottom, a black belt, with a green star for the buckle and green coverses, with black laces. She also had pheonix shaped earings in, which looked really pretty to Kiri.

"Hey girls! Have you seen my brother?" The girl asked.

"Oh hi Caitlin-chan! Ummm let me see...I think i saw him hanging out with neji by the smoothie bar, but knowing them two, they could've gone to the basketball courts" Tenten answered the girl named as Caitlin.

"Oh Hi! I haven't really seen you around before. Are you new here?" She at Kiri smiling happily.

"Yeah, this is Kiri, my long lost bestfriend. She's just moved in with her mother and her pain-in-the-ass brother, Dante" Nasumi answered for Kiri.

"Oh that's really unlucky. I never knew Dante had a sister though...well it was nice meeting you Kiri-chan! But I've gotta go fry my bro's ass now" She smiled sweetly her, and walked off.

"Who was that?" Kiri asked.

"Oh that's one of my bestfriends, Caitlin. I don't know really, but I think your brother likes her." Hinata answered her, giggling at the last past.

"Are you serious? My knuckle head brother like someone? Well that's a shock to the system" Kiri giggled with Hinata.

"You know Kiri? I think you'll fit in with us nicely. You'll learn to love our gang once you've met them all" Tenten smiled at her sweetly.

"I'm glad to hear that, and I can't wait to meet the rest of the gang. After meeting Naruto, Sasuke and your three, I **have** to meet the rest of you" Kiri giggled.

"Oh you will" Sakura giggled with her.

"HEY SWEET THING! WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND GIVE US A KISS?!?!" A guy called out, looking straight at Kiri.

"Damn perverts..." She said under her breath.

"Hey I don't think you hear-"

**SLAP!!!**

**KICK!!!**

**PUNCH!!!**

**POWWWWWWWW!!!**

"DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT TOUCHING ME AGAIN YOU SICK DEMENTED PERV!!! OR I'LL RIP YA INSIDES OUT!!!" Kiri screamed at the top of her lungs.

The guy, lay on the floor, twitching every now and then.

"S-s-sorry l-lady...I d-didn-" He was interrupted when Kiri kicked him full blast in the balls.

"I DONT NEED AN EXPLANATION!!! C'mon girls" She said turning towards the girls.

Their eyes were all wide and fearfull. They looked as they had just seen a ghost.

"What?" She asked slightly confused.

"Th-that was...awesome! YOU KICKED HIS ASS BIG TIME!" Nasuni screamed and cheered.

"Well, a girl's gotta stick up for myself!" She laughed.

"RIGHT ON!" Sakura agreed.

"Too true" Hinata giggled.

"SHE HAS THE ATTITUDE!!!" Tenten shouted out, jumping up and down.

"YOU'LL DEFINETLY FIT IN WITH US!" She cheered.

Kiri laughed, "Why thank you Tenten-chan" Tenten smiled sweetly at her.

"Anyways c'mon girlies! Let's look for some of the gang!" Sakura said, grabbing Kiri and Nasuni.

Tenten and Hinata chased after them.

--------------------

Sakura dragged the girls around the mall, looking for some of the gang.

"Hey, isn't that Ragna and Neji?" Tenten said, pointing to two tall boys, hanging around by HMV.

"Yeah! Let's go and show them to Kiri!" Sakura smiled.

The girls walked up to the two boys.

One of them had long brown hair, left resting on his back, and white lavender eyes just like Hinata's. He was wearing dark grey jeans, with a plain black belt, a sliver shirt with a black dragon trailing on it, and grey converses. He had a dog tag, with the initials, "H.N.".

The other guy had short, spiky black hair, and dark grey eyes. He was wearing a red and orange tie-dye shirt, with a picture of a yin-yang of the sun and moon on it. He also wore some ripped, baggy jeans, and red converses, with orange laces. He was wearing a dog tag, just like Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto except he had the initials, "N.R.".

"Hey guys!" Tenten greeted them.

"Oh, hey ladies. Whose this new friend of yours?" The boy with short, black spiky hair asked, looking towards Kiri.

"This is Nasuni's bestfriend, Kiri. She just moved here. Kiri, this is Ragan. Remember that girl from earlier? Well this is her brother" Sakura informed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, little miss. So I guess there's another member of the gang now?" He asked looking towards Nasuni.

"Yep. She has the attitude and everything! You had to see what she just did to this guy who was hitting on her!" Nasuni giggled.

"Yeah! She's a natural!" Tenten joined in with the giggling.

"Oh ummm...K-kiri-chan, th-this is m-my cousin, Hyuuga Neji." Hinata stuttered, but still smiled.

"Hello, Neji-san" Kiri smiled.

Neji nodded at her in reply.

"Oh yeah ummm...Ragan...Your sister is totally gonna ki-" Nasuni was just about to finish her sentence when...

"RAGAN!!! I'M GONNA RIP YA INSIDES OUT IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME BACK MY CELLPHONE!!!" A voice could be heard screaming.

"Well it was nice seeing you ladies but I gotta scoot! SEE YA!" He ran off in a hurry, the girl, Caitlin from earlier on, chasing after him.

"Well that was interesting" Kiri smiled.

"Yeah...they're always like that..." Neji said out of nowhere.

"Ragna can be very annoying at times, but mostly to his sister, Caitlin." He smirked.

"Yeah...mr bro's annoying too. I know how she feels" Kiri replied.

"You have a brother? What's his name?" Neji asked curiously.

"Dante. He's a pain-in-the-ass." She answered

A smirk appeared on Neji's face. "Yep. I know him alright. He hangs around with our gang alot. Mainly with Itachi. Oh yeah and you're right...he can be quite the asshole when he wants to be"

Kiri laughed, and so did the other girls.

Suddenly they heard a voice from behind them.

"KIRI-CHAN!"

"Speak of the devil" Neji smirked again.

Kiri turned around to see her brother with a guy.

He had long raven hair, tied back, leaving his bangs fall to the side of his head, and he had deep blue eyes. His face also looked simular to Sasuke's. He wore black drainpipes, with a navy belt, a blue and black, striped shirt, with a navy jacket on top. He had navy and black checkered slip-on Vans on, and he also wore a dog tag, with the initials, "U.I.". **(a/n: In my fanfic, Itachi's gonna be 18)**

In Kiri's opinion...he was **hot!!!**

"We have to leave now. Time's up." He grinned at her.

She shot a nasty glare at him.

"Fine...See ya later girls, and you too Neji-san"

"Wait Kiri-chan! We're having a sleepover at my house tonight, and all the gang's coming, so you'd better be there!" Nasuni shouted out to her bestfriend.

"Ofcourse I'm coming! I wouldn't miss it for the world" She smiled at Nasuni and the others, and then walked off with her brother and his friend.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, Itachi, this is my little sister, Kiri, who I was telling you about." Dante gestured to his sister.

"I thought I told you that I wasn't little anymore." She smirked.

"Yes, but you're still my little sis" He grinned at her.

"She doesn't look like a little girl to me" Itachi said, smirking.

"See! Even you're friend...Itachi was it?...agrees with me" She smiled at her brother, happily.

"Yeah. My name's Uchiha Itachi. It's nice to meet you Kiri-san" He smirked at her.

"It's nice to meet you too." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Are you related to Sasuke by any chance?" She asked him.

"Yeah. I'm his older brother, so if you ever have any trouble with him, just come and see me." He answered with a smirk.

"Oh ok...I will. But he seems pretty nice."

"Yeah. He's a good kid, but he can be moody alot" Kiri giggled.

"Oh yeah, We'll have to get you, your school uniform for when we start back. You're gonna go to our school, Konoha High." Her brother informed her.

"I am? So that meens I'll be with Nasuni and the others, right?" She asked excitedly.

"Right you are" He replied.

They exited the mall, and walked to the car park. Kiri's convertable came into view, and they walked up to it.

"Do ya need a lift?" Kiri asked Itachi.

"No it's okay. I drove here on my motorcycle." He replied

"Oh ok...well are you going to Nasuni's sleepover?" She asked

"Oh yeah...I'll be there alright" He smirked and got onto a crimson painted motorcycle, put on a black helmet, with a red and white fan symbol on it, and put on a leather jacket.

"Great! See ya there!" She smiled at him.

"See ya there" He smirked at her, and drove off.

"He's nice" Kiri said getting into the driver's seat.

"Hmmm, you think so?" He grinned at her.

"So you like the Uchiha prodigy huh?" He teased.

"I DIDN'T SAY I LIKED HIM!!!" Her eyes turned deathly.

"Okay, fine. C'mon let's go" He calmed her down.

"Fine. Now let's see how this baby moves" She said with a smirk placed on her lips.

She started the engine, and slammed her foot down on the ecselerator. The car skidded, and sped out of the car park.

Kiri laughed as the wind blew through her hair.

Her brother looked at her and smiled to himself.

_'It's great to have you back sis'_

---------------------

**A/N:**

**So did you like it? Well I hope you did. **

**Thanks LucyOfTheDesert, my bestestestestest friend in the whole wide world for letting me put you in my story! She's Nasuni everyone! **

**And another thanks to Sir Edward, for being in my fanfic and helping me with stuff lol!**

**PLZ R&R AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! **


	2. Nasuni's Sleepover Part 1

**Hey people! Well this is my highschool fic n i hope ya'll like it! And for those who gave me ur OCs...THANK YOOH! **

**Now...on with the story!!!**

hi - normal

_'hi'_ - thoughts/flash backs

**_hi_** - Inners

**hi** - emphasizing words lol

"hi"- speech

**Chapter 2 - **

**Nasuni's Sleepover (Part 1) -**

**A Drinking Contest?**

"I'll give you 10 seconds to give me my teddy back," Kiri spoke calmly.

"What're ya gonna do about it?" Her older brother grinned at her.

"You'll find out if you dont give me back my teddy! ...10...9..." A deathly glare appeared on Kiri's face.

Dante stood there confused as to why she would go so far just to get a teddy bear.

"...6...5..." Her temper was starting to rise.

_'Darn time sure does go fast...gotta do something before she kills me...'_

"...3...2..."

In the next second, Dante was gone, and running down the street with his sister's teddy.

"...1...What. A. Retard."

She walked out the front door casually, looking around the street to find any trace of her brother. She scanned the trees.

**Over by the trees...**

_'Oh hell no...she can scan trees now?!?! What's up with that?'_

"Hey Dante"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL!?!?!?!" Dante fell out of the tree, landing on his ass on the ground.

He opened his eyes, and looked up.

There, looking down at him was none other than his sister.

"Hehe...hey sis. What ya doing by there? hehe..." He managed to say.

"Hand it over" She simply said.

"Hey Kiri-chan!" Kiri looked up to see Sakura and Tenten.

"Oh hey girlies!" She smiled at them both.

"I'm just taking care of business with my brother"

Sakura and Tenten laughed.

"W-well...We g-gotta go!" Tenten said between gasps of laughter.

"Okay bye girls!" Kiri shot a dazzling smile.

"Bye Kiri-chan!" They said still laughing, and walked off down the street.

"Where was I...Oh yeah! Hand it over nii-san" She demanded of her brother.

"What do I get in return?" He asked

She looked down at her brother, and grabbed his shirt tightly.

_'Oh no...bad move! Why am I so stupid!?!?'_

"I-I meen, whatever you say l-lil sis!" He tried to make a smile.

Kiri smiled sweetly at her brother and kissed him on the cheek, "Arigatou nii-san" she said, and took the teddy bear from his hand.

She walked off back into the house, leaving her brother lying in the middle of the pavement.

"Mom! Have you seen my sparkly bag!?!" She called out to her mother.

"Sure honey! It's in the conservatory!" She heard her mother call back from the kitchen.

"Thanks mom!"

She skipped to the conservatory as she was in a very happy mood today. She had Nasuni's sleepover to go to, where she would meet the rest of the gang. She was so excited. So far, everyone had been nice and friendly with her, so she was actually excited to meet more people.

She saw her blue sparkly bag on one of the sofas, and picked it up.

"Time to pack!" She skipped up the stairs happily.

Dante walked in and looked at her skipping happily in her own dream world.

"What the-" He began

"DANTE!!! COME AND HELP MOMMY WITH THE LAUNDRY!!!" His mother called from the kitchen.

"Geez! Do I ever get a rest around here?" He asked himself, and walked into the kitchen.

"Don't talk to yourself dear. People may think you're strange."

"Pfft! Yeah okay. What's she talking about strange? Me? Whatever..." He wandered off into his own drabbles.

"Honey! You're doing it again." His mother interrupted him.

He sighed and decided to just help his mother and get outta there.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Upstairs with Kiri**

"Hmmm let's see...what shall I wear?" Kiri said to herself, seariching through her wardrobe.

"Ummm...This'll do!" She said, taking out a pair of jeans, and a baby blue silky top.

She then walked over to her little shoe chest, and took out a pair of blue sparkly converse daps.

She then changed into the clothes she had gotten out.

Next, she went to her dressing table, and put two teal butterfly earings in, and a matching necklace.

"Okay. So I need my pjs...clean clothes...my toothbrush..." She said, putting a baby blue vest top with "Princess" in posh handrighting on the front, and matching shorts with shiny silver crowns all over them.

She went into the bathroom and got her toiletries and such.

She walked back into her bedroom and stuffed make up in her bag.

"Yep...that should be fun..." She said with an evil grin on her face.

"What'll be fun?!?!"

"HOLY SHIT!!!" She jumped up and landed in a pair of arms.

She looked up to person's face who was holding her. She was drowing in a deep sea of azure.

"N-Naruto? What're you d-doing here? H-how do you know w-where I live?" She asked startled as to why someone she had just met, was in her room.

"Oh! Nasuni-chan told me!" He smiled happily down at her.

She realized that Naruto was holding her (bridal style) and her cheeks tinged with a shad of pink.

"Ummm Naruto...You can put me down now." She said quietly.

"Oh! Yeah right! Sorry Kiri-chan." He blushed and put her down.

"Thanks. Anyways, why are you here again?"

"Ummm...I don't know. I guess I was just passing by and I saw your house, so I came to see you."

"Oh. Okay then" She smiled at him.

"Ne, are you going to Nasuni-chan's sleepover? Everyone's gonna be there and we'd love for you to come, coz everyone you've met likes you so far and you'd have so much fun with all of-"

"YES NARUTO! I'm going. Wow, do you ever stop talking?" She cut him off.

"Uh...I get carried away alot." He laughed.

"Yeah I guessed." She giggled

He smiled a **huge** smile at her (lol does that make sense?)

"So do ya want me to walk with you to Nasuni's house?" He asked her.

"Sure! I think I might have forgotten the way to her house..." She drifted off into her own thoughts.

"Hey Kiri-chan! Snap out of it!" He clicked his fingers infront of her face, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry Naruto. Let me just get some more stuff and we can leave." She smiled.

"Okay. I'm just gonna look at your stuff if that's okay with you?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I won't be long, I promise." She started to shove random things into her bag.

She grabbed a few DVDs, like...The Wrong Turn, White Chicks, Silent Hill,The Grudge and, Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory. (lol dont ask)

Once she had everything she needed, she picked up her bag, and called Naruto.

"Naruto! I'm ready!" She shouted out.

"Okay! I'm coming" She heard him shout back.

Two seconds later, Naruto came walking down the stairs happily, with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey Naruto! You ready?" Kiri asked.

"Yep!!! Let's go!" He shouted out...a bit too loudly.

"What in god's name was that?!?!" A voice was heard, coming from the study.

Dante ran into the Living room and straight away spotted Naruto.

"You!" He pointed at Naruto.

"Dante? What are you doing in Kiri-chan's house?" Naruto asked confusedly, looking at Kiri and then at Dante.

"I'm her older brother you idiot!" He said clearly annoyed.

"You woke me from my afternoon nap!" He said in a deathly voice.

"Oh shit...Umm Naruto, we should really get going now." Kiri said quickly, pushing Naruto to the door.

"Wait! Where are you going? And why with Naruto?" Dante asked.

"Sleepover remember? Naruto's taking me to Sachi's house coz I forgot where she lives." She said nervously.

_'Why am I talking like this? He's my brother and I'm stronger than him! Just get me outta here!' _She thought inside her head.

"...Okay. But if you lay one finger on my sister Naruto...I'll murder you...painfully and slowly." He finished with an evil grin, and walked off back into the study room.

They both walked out the front door, and surprisingly, both of them let out that breath that they had been holding in.

"Pheew...Safe at last." Naruto laughed.

"Too true!" She giggled.

They started to walk down the street talking, and laughing, until they came to a huge mansion, and Naruto stopped infront of it.

"Woah...This can't be Nasuni-chan's house...Unless she won the lotto..."Kiri gasped.

Naruto laughed, "This isn't Nasuni-chan's house! Although her house is pretty big. This is the Uchiha mansion!"

"Oh...wait...Uchiha, that rings a bell...Sasuke and Itachi. Woah...they live here?" She asked.

"Yup! Lucky or what?"

Kiri nodded her head slowly, looking at the size of the mansion.

_'And I thought our Summer House was big...'_ She thought.

Naruto opened the gate, which had a fan on it, and walked in.

"Naruto what're you doing!?" Kiri grabbed hold of his shirt.

"You can't go in there!"

Naruto looked at her and blinked, "Yes I can, and you can aswell" He grabbed Kiri's hand, and pulled her in.

"You baka Naruto! We're trespassing!" Kiri hit him over the head.

"Owww! We're not trespassing! We're here to call for Sasuke!" He said, rubbing his head.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me we were calling for him!?" She asked furiously.

"Ummm...I forgot..." He laughed nervously.

"You're such a retard."

"Yeah, I know."

Kiri looked at him and laughed. He looked so goofy with that stupid, confused look on his face.

"What?" He looked at her strangely.

"Nothing. Now come on!" She said and grabbled his arm, pulling him to the front door...which may I say, looked 1 mile away.

There were lots of beautiful sakura trees all around their garden. They even had a massive, clear pond. It was amazing.

They reached the front door, and Naruto knocked.

They waited for about a few seconds, and the a man which looked like a butler, came to the door.

He had a nice, warm smile on his face. Infact, he had a very kind face.

"Good day Uzumaki-san" He smiled warmly at Naruto.

"Hey Fred!" Naruto smiled cheerfully.

"And who may you be my dear?" The guy called Fred asked Kiri.

"I'm Satsu Kiri. It's very nice to meet you." Kiri bowed politely.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you too, Satsu-san." He smiled warmly at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Both of you come on in, and take a seat. I'm sure Sasuke-sama will be down soon. I will inform him that you have arrived." He bowed politely, and walked down the hall.

"What a nice man." Kiri said.

"Yeah, that's fred. He's the main butler of the Uchiha Mansion."

"Wow! This place is huge!" Kiri said in amazment, as they stepped into the sitting area.

Naruto jumped onto the sofa laughing.

"Naruto! You can't do that!" Kiri scolded him.

"Relax Kiri-chan! You can do it too!"

"No I can't! And I wouldn't! It's rude."

"She's right you know." A voice came from behind her.

Naruto's smile turned into a grin.

"Ne Sasuke-teme! You ready?" Naruto said, jumping off the sofa.

Kiri turned around to come face to face with Sasuke, looking right at her.

_'Wow...He does kinda look like me...Especially his eyes.'_ She thought, looking at his eyes. They were really deep.

"Uh...Hey Sasuke." She smiled, while taking a step back.

Sasuke nodded his head in greeting.

"So...Are we ready?" Kiri asked them.

"Yup!"

"Hn."

"Okay then. Let's go!" She smiled, and skipped out the front door.

"Someone's cheery..." Sasuke smirked, and followed after her, walking NOT skipping.

Naruto then walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"A word of warning Kiri-chan," Naruto said out of the blue.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You might want to watch out for any fangirls of Sasuke's...they tend to be a bit frightening." He warned her.

Kiri laughed, "Well if those fangirls decide to mix with my anger...they shall feel my wrath. Anyway...A few fangirls don't scare me." She said with an evil smile on her face.

She turned to look at Sasuke.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I won't let those big, scary fangirls take you away to their torture chamber. They'll have to go through me first." She smiled at him.

"...Torture chamber? Fangirls have torture chambers?" Naruto gulped.

"She's kidding dobe." Sasuke hit naruto over the head, and Kiri laughed.

Suddenly, a smell of baby prostitutes came through the air.

Naruto's face went white.

"FANGIRLS!!! SAVE US!!! SOMEONE SAVE US!!!" He shouted out.

"Quiet down dobe! Do ya want them to hear us?" Sasuke gave him another hit over the head.

"No. They scare me!"

"Then keep quiet then."

"Okay..."

"Shhhh...That scent is drawing nearer. Is there another way outta this place?" Kiri asked.

"Well there's the back way." Sasuke pointed out.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!" They head a stampede of high, girlish screams coming from behind them.

"Too late...and that's more than a few...Geez Sasuke! Why must you be so damn hott to them!?!?!" Kiri shouted out.

"WHO CARES!!! RUN!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed (yes he screamed) and ran for his life, in no particular direction may I add.

"The dobe's got a point." Sasuke said, and began to make a run for it.

"Wait for me!" Kiri shouted out to him.

Kiri started to run as fast as her legs could carry her. She could feel the ground beneath her shaking violently.

_'Geez! Exactly how many are there?!?!' _She began to turn her head, and she went flying on to the ground.

"Damn it!" She screamed, "I can't move my legs!"

She looked back to see hundreds of girls running right in her direction.

Her eyes widened, "Oh...Shit..."

She closed her eyes, preparing for the worst.

_'This is it! I died because I was stampeded on by fangirls...How pathetic.'_ She scowled.

Just as she was about to recieve the blow from hundreds of sharp heels, she was swooped up, and taken away.

"What the-?" She shot her head up, to look at who had saved her.

"ITACHI-KUN!!!!! C'MON GIRLS!!!" Now she could hear a whole new cheer.

She was looking up into the face of Uchiha Itachi, the guy she had met earlier that day, leaving the mall.

"Itachi? Where did you come from?" She asked.

"No time to talk. Gotta run from these psychos." He replied quickly.

Itachi ran straight for his motorcycle, and as soon as he reached it, put on his helmet, and grabbed another one, throwing it to Kiri.

"Put it on quickly" He ordered.

She did as she was told, and put the helmet on.

Itachi got onto the motorcycle.

"Jump on!"

"Hai!" She said, jumping on the back of the motorcycle, and held on tightly to Itachi's waist.

Itachi started the engine. It let out a loud roar, and took off at top speed. Kiri held on to him, like her life depended on it because they were moving so fast.

She looked back, in search to see any fangirls running behind them. All she could see now, were cars passing by, which she could hardly see because they were speeding past.

All of a sudden they came to a stop outside a quite large house.

Kiri felt kind of dizzy from the whole experience.

She got off the motorcycle, swaying. She could hardly stand up from the dizzyness, and she could still feel the pain in her ankle from when she tripped.

Before she could fall over, Itachi caught her in his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah...I'm f-fine." She answered, a bit shakily.

"Here, I'll get on my back, and I'll carry you." He said.

"No I'm fine...honestly." She said, almost falling over again, but Itachi caught her. You could swear she was drunk out of her head.

Itachi sighed, and picked her up, and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Kiri screamed, trying to kick, but Itachi's hold was too strong for her.

He walked up to he front door of the house, and rand the bell.

Three seconds later, Nasuni appeared at the door, with a very happy smile on her face.

"Oh! Hey Itachi!" She greeted him.

She looked to his shoulder, and her smile was replaced with a look of confusion.

"Uh...Itachi...Who's that?" She asked, pointing at Kiri, dangling over his shoulder.

"You'll see." He said, stepping into the house.

"Where is everyone?" He asked.

"Oh they're hanging around by the pool." Nasuni answered him, while closing the front door.

Nasuni still couldn't see who the person dangling over Itachi shoulder was, because their face was facing Itachi's back.

Itachi made his way through the house, and came to two glass doors. He opened them, and walked outside, where he found the pool and most of his friends just hanging around and jumping in the pool.

"OMGSHNESS!!! ITACHI MY YOUTHFUL FRIEND! HOW ARE YOU!?!?" A very scary looking guy with a bowl cut and thick, black, bushy eyebrows, came running up to him, waving his arms around.

"Calm down Lee." He simply replied.

"OKAY!" He shouted, jumping up and down.

Itachi walked over to one of the deck chairs, and set Kiri down on it.

She had given up on kicking a while ago, and got so tired, she fell asleep. She looked like an angel, with the sun shining on her face.

Nasuni walked out onto the patio. She walked over to Itachi, she really wanted to see who it was he was carrying.

"KIRI-CHAN?!?! THAT'S WHO YOU WERE CARRYING?!?!" There was a sudden outburst from Nasuni.

Everyone turned to look at her, to find that she was shaking Kiri, trying to get her to wake up, which wasn't actually working.

"KIRI-CHAN WAKE UP!!!" Nasuni screamed.

Nasuni looked around to see what she could use to wake her up. She spotted the pool, and an evil smile appeared on her face.

"Hey Ragna! Can you give me a hand!" She shouted out to Ragna.

"Sure! What is it?" He asked, making his way over to her.

"Can you do me a favor and pick " Miss-I'm-too-stubborn-to-wake-up" and throw her in the pool for me, pretty please?" She asked, with puppy dog eyes.

Ragna looked at her, as if she were crazy.

"Uh...Okay. But I didn't do it!" He said, picking up Kiri's sleeping figure.

He walked over to he side of the pool and threw Kiri in with such a force, when she landed in the water, there was an actual tsunami...Okay I exagerate! It was just a huge splash.

Straight away Kiri shot up from the water, screaming at a very high pitch. Her eyes were glowing, filled with anger. There was a very dark aura coming from her. Everyone took a step back, frightened that all hell would break lose.

"WHO THE HELL THREW ME IN HERE?!?!" She shouted out.

Everyone pointed at Ragna, who was now cowering.

"Thank you!" She smiled sweetly at everyone, getting out of the pool.

She walked over to Ragna, dripping wet, that dark aura still coming from her. She kinda looked like the girl from "The Ring"...

Everyone watched, fear in their eyes, even the guys.

Kiri reached Ragna, she about to unleash her evil, but stopped, and whispered something in his ear.

Ragna let that breath he had been holding, out at last. He had a relieve look on his face.

He then whispered something back in Kiri's ear.

She smiled at him, and then turned around, looking for someone.

She spotted her bestestestest friend, hiding behind a deck chair, and she smiled ever so sweetly at her.

She started to walk over to Nasuni, who was now looking for a place to escape.

"Kiri-chan! I can explain!" She was now backing away from Kiri, her hands held up infront of her, as if in defense.

Nasuni had backed up to the wall. She had nowhere to go.

_'I'm gonna die! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_ She was screaming inside.

Kiri grabbed her best friend, threw her over her shoulder, and began to walk over to the pool.

She began to climb the ladder of the diving board.

Everyone was watching her, knowing what was going to happen to poor Nasuni.

Kiri had reached the top of the diving board, and was now walking to the edge.

"Nasuni-chan. You're going down." She told Nasuni.

"I am? Oh my kami..." Nasuni was preparing herself.

"But I'm going down with you!" She smiled happily.

"...You're nuts-ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Nasuni screamed at the top of lungs.

She was falling through the air. The pool was just waiting for her to fall in. Kiri was holding on to her hand, and while in the air, made sure that Nasuni was underneath, so she would take most of the blow of the water.

**SPALSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

This time there was a tsunami.

Nasuni appeared from the water, coughing and gasping for air. Next Kiri came up from the water, laughing. Nasuni looked at Kiri, and started to splash her.

Kiri stopped laughing and looked at her, "Oh no you didn't..."

Kiri splashed her back.

Everyone just stood around watching them, until someone shouted out, "EVERYONE IN THE POOL!!!"

The two girls', eyes widened in horror, and they both began to swim away quickly.

There were many more splashes when lots of people jumped into the pool.

Kiri looked around, kinda confused, until someone splashed water in her face.

She wiped her eyes, and looked to see who had done it.

She was looking at an innocent looking Hinata, her eyes drifting somewhere else.

"Hinata-chan...that was you?" She asked confused.

Hinata slowly turned her head, and began to giggle.

"You little witch!" Kiri laughed, splashing water back in her face.

"BOMBS AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud voice was heard, coming from above.

Everyone looked up to see the guy with bushy brows, jumping from the diving board.

Before he could reach the water, everyone had rushed out of it.

"Hey Kiri-chan!" Kiri turned around to see Sakura, running up to her with Tenten following behind.

"Oh! Hey Sakura-chan!" She smiled at her.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked her.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why was Itachi carrying you over his shoulder?" She asked her.

"Oh...Right. That's a long story..." Kiri answered her.

"Spill it!" Sakura ordered her.

"Okay...Well it all started when I was packing my things. Suddenly Naruto was in my room, which made me jump a mile. Anyways, he said he'd walk me to Nasuni-chan's house, so I said okay. On our way, we went to call for Sasuke. So we called for him, and this really nice old man called Fred answered the door and let us in. So we were waiting for Sasuke in the sitting room, and then he came downstairs, and the three of us left for Nasuni-chan's house. We were walking through the front garden, and Naruto told me to be aware of Sasuke's fangirls. Just as he said that, there was a huge stampede of fangirls coming towards us, shouting for Sasuke. So we started to run. I tripped and fell, and the boys kept running. They were infront, so they couldn't see me. I couldn't get up coz my ankle was killing me. So just as I was about to recieve the blow of hundreds of Sasuke fangirls...I was swooped off my feet by Itachi. Some of the fangirls had seen Itachi, and now they were chasing us. So we got to Itachi's motorcycle, and he told me to get on, so I did. And OMG! It as soooo fast! When I got off I couldn't stand up! So that's how I ended up being put over his shoulders coz I couldn't hardly stand up. I tried to kick and get down, but he was too strong, so I ended up giving up and falling asleep." She finished off her long story.

"Woah...Fangirls huh? The boys are very popular with the ladies in our gang...the pimps." Sakura giggled.

"Well, our gang is kinda popular. So you'll be quite popular back at school." Sakura smiled at her, and Kiri smiled back.

"So where are Naruto and Sasuke now?" She asked.

"Oh...Somewhere running from crazed fangirls." Kiri giggled.

"Hey! Why don't we show you the gang, seeing as you're here." She suggested.

"Okay! That would be great!" She smiled.

Sakura took Kiri over a group of girls.

"Okay. You already know most of us here, except you don't know Ino-chan." She said, pointing out a girl with long blond hair, tied up in a ponytail.

Kiri looked at her neck. Yup, there was one of those necklaces they all had.

Ino smiled at her. She walked over to Kiri.

She had a violet boobtube on, and a denim mini skirt, with sequins on it. She also had some violet pumps on. Her gemstone was teal. She was also wearin diamond studs.

"Hey! I'm Ino. It's nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Hi! I'm Kiri. It's nice to meet you too, Ino." Kiri smiled back at her.

"So what do ya think of us so far?" Ino asked.

"Well I haven't met everyone. But you've all been really nice and funny so far." Kiri answered her.

"Okay Kiri-chan. Let's go and meet the boys." Sakura grabbed Kiri's hand, pulling her towards the boys.

Nasuni, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino followed behind them.

They walked up to a guy, who had brown hair, tied back into a high ponytail, kinda like a pineapple. He had a dogtag hanging around his neck with the initials, "N.S". He was wearing plain black jeans, a plain grey shirt, and a dark grey sweater over the top. He looked rather laid back.

_'Hey...is that Shikamaru? Wait...Yeah it is! It's Shikamaru!!!'_

"Okay. This is Shika-" Sakura began.

"SHIKAMARU!!!" Kiri shouted out, tackling Shikamaru into a hug.

"Get off me you troublesome woman!" They guy name Shikamaru, struggled to get out of Kiri's hug.

"Oops! Sorry Shikamaru!" Kiri apologized.

Shikamaru looked at the girl, who had just suffocated him with a hug.

He noticed her long fringe, and cosmic blue hair. He also noticed those dark blue eyes.

_'It couldn't be...or could it? K-Kiri?'_ He thought.

"Kiri?" He said, looking at her.

"YUP!!! That's me!" She had a huge smile on her face.

"Woah! Look at you. You've hardly changed, except your hair has grown longer." He said, surprised.

"Yeah well I bet you're still a lazy ass!" She laughed.

"You're right there sister!" Ino joined in laughing.

"So you two know each other?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah! Me and Shikamaru go back to Kindergarden." Kiri answered her.

"Hey Shikamaru? Do you still have a crush on-" Kiri began to say, until a hand covered her mouth before she said anything else.

"Quiet!" Shikamaru whispered in her ear.

The girls looked at Shikamaru and Kiri, confused.

Shikamaru took his hand away from Kiri's mouth.

"Ummm...Why don't you show me the rest of the boys." Kiri quickly said.

"Uh...Okay." Sakura said, and they walked off to some other boys.

"Okay we've got 4 guys left. Kiba, Shino, Chouji and Lee." Sakura said, looking around for any of the boys named.

"Chouji's ill. He ate too much at the BBQ on Thursday night." Ino giggled.

"Okay...Make that 3 people."

"Hey there's Kiba and Akamaru." Hinata said, pointing out a boy with short brown spiky hair. He had a rather large white dog with him.

"Akamaru?" Kiri asked confused.

"Oh that's his dog. He takes him everywhere. He even sneaks him into school sometimes."

"Oh..."

Kiba looked up to the girls, smiling and waving. He started to walk up to them, but was beaten to them by his dog, Akamaru. He was jumping up at the girls, trying to lick them.

"Down Akamaru! You dont want to scare the new-" Kiba suddenly stopped talking, looking at the scene infront of him.

He saw Kiri, on the floor, with Akamaru sitting on top of her, licking her face to death. The funny thing was, she wasn't pushing him off. She was giggling because his tounge was tickling her.

"Okay okay! That's enough!" She cried out, still giggling.

Kiba pulled Akamaru off of her, and helped her up off of the ground.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"No problem. I think he likes you...alot." Kiba laughed.

"I'm Kiba by the way, if you didn't know." He put his hand out.

Kiri shook his hand, politely.

"I'm Kiri. It's nice to meet you Kiba-san."

Akamaru barked, from behind Kiba.

"And it was an absolute pleasure to meet you Akamaru." She giggled.

Akamaru barked in reply, with what looked like a smile on his face.

"Uh...Kiri-chan?" Nasuni asked from behind her.

"Hm?"

Nasuni looked at the state on Kiri. She had dirt stains from when she had fallen, when she was running away from the fangirls. She was covered in dog saliva, and she was drench from head to toe. Well...so was everyone else, but Kiri was in the worst state there.

"You might want to take a shower or something." Nasuni giggled, pointing at the state of her.

The girls giggled, seeing how dirty she was.

"Uh...Thanks Nasuni-chan?" Kiri said, looking at her clothes.

"Come on, I'll show you where the bathroom is, and I'll bring you some fresh, clean towels." Nasuni said, grabbing Kiri's hand, and taking her inside the house, to the bathroom.

"Nice girl." Kiba said, making a conversation.

"Yeah. Scary too though..." Sakura joined in.

Kiba, and the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.

"What was up with Itachi carrying her?" He asked.

"3 words : Sasuke, Fan-girls"

"Should have known it had something to do with fangirls." He laughed.

"Well I'm gonna talk with the guys now. Bye ladies." He said, and walked off.

Sakura looked over to Ino. She was staring at something, or rather someone. The other girls noticed and looked in the direction she was staring at. They saw the pineapple haired boy, chilling out on a sunbed.

Sakura sighed, "Ino. It's obvious you're like in love with him."

"I do not!" Ino protested. "He's a lazy smartass, who doesn't show any appreciation for nobody!"

"Oh come on Ino! Face it. You're gonna have to tell him one way or another." Caitlin now spoke up.

"Guys keep it down! If someone hears us, they'll get the wrong idea!" Ino whispered furiously.

"Look," She whispered again.

"I don't like him and that's it. We're friends and nothing more. Besides, who would want to go out with that lazy ass." She giggled.

"You never know Ino. One day he might be sweeping a girl of her feet, and will be happily married." Sakura smiled evilly.

"Oh shut up Forehead!"

"Ino pig!"

"Forehead!!!"

"Ino pig!!!"

"FOREHEAD!!!"

"INO PIG!!!"

Tenten had gotten tired of this pathetic little name-calling fight and decided to end it.

"QUIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled.

The two girls stopped yelling at each other, and turned to Tenten.

"Thank you!" Tenten smiled brightly at them.

"Another fight?" A voice came behind them.

They turned around to see Nasuni smirking at them.

"Yup! They just never stop do they?" Tenten giggled.

"Come on guys! It's starting to get late, and we're all drenched. Let's all get changed, and then we'll pick a movie to watch! And then we'll do some karaoke and games!" Nasuni shouted out to everyone.

They all made their way indoors to change into their pjz, or for the boys, clean clothes.

Once everyone had changed, they moved to the Living room, and sat around, waiting for the movie to be chosen.

**With the boys**

Neji was sitting on a comfy chair in the quiet, looking around. His eyes rested on a girl with two panda buns on her head. She was in deep conversation with Sakura, and Caitlin. Suddenly, Tenten turned to face Neji, and giggled when she saw him staring at her. She waved at him, and smiled brightly.

He quickly turned his head away, embarrased that he had been staring at Tenten. He could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks, but he fought it back.

He could hear the girls giggling again.

_'Damn girls.'_ He thought, slightly irritated.

"Hey Neji! Is a certain girl with brown hair, tied up in buns, embarrasing you?" Neji looked to his left, to see Ragna, with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up you moron." Neji snapped.

"Woah! Chill!" Ragna put his hands up in defense.

"Whatever." He replied coldly.

"So..." Ragna began.

Neji narrowed his eyes at him, wondering what he wanted now.

"The new girl...Seems kinda scary dont ya think?"

Neji smirked at this. "Are you scared of a little girl Ragna?"

"Pfft! No! Ofcourse not!" He reacted pretty quickly.

"Hey guys!" A cheery voice was heard behind them.

Ragna jumped up in the air, and turned around to see none other than, Kiri. She was looking at him with a grin placed on her face. He slowly sunk down to the floor, scared if she decided to take revenge on him from before.

"Told you. You **are** scared of a little girl" Neji smirked.

"Excuse me Neji-san. I am not _little_ at all." Kiri looked at him, a glare on her face.

"Little when I came to your help though." A voice said from behind her.

She turned around, to be looking into the face of Itachi. He looked down at her, a smirk place on his what Kiri thought as, gorgeous face.

"That wasn't fair! I tripped and hurt my ankle. I couldn't get up, and Naruto and Sasuke were already far infront of me, so they wouldn't be able to hear me If I called out to them." She stuck her tounge out at him.

"Well, without me coming to your rescue, you would have been even smaller." He still wore a smirk on his face.

"Che well..." Itachi looked at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"...Well...Y-you're stupid."

Itachi stared at her, his eyebrow furrowed.

"Psht! Shut up!" She snapped at him.

"I didn't say anything."

"Che well...Good!" She finally said, huffed, and her back on him.

Ranga was chuckling, and Neji just seemed slightly amused. Kiri had an annoyed look on her face, and crossed her arms.

"Women..." Itachi said from behind.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" Kiri burst out with anger.

Itachi smirked, and took this as a chance to move away from her as quickly as possible. Kiri grabbed a cushion from Neji, and ran towards Itachi. She ran straight at him, held the pillow back, and then swung it right into his face.

"TAKE THAT!" She yelled.

Everyone turned to look at the commotion, and few gasped.

Kiri stopped, and waited to see the look on his face. After a few seconds, Itachi slowly turned his face to her, a smirk graced his features. Her eyes widened as he walked over to one of the sofas, and grabbed his own cusion. He slowly walked towards her, the cusion held to his side. She took a few steps back, then turned on her heel, and ran for her life.

Suddenly, Lee shouted out, "PILLOW FIGHT!!!"

Everyone in the room grabbed their own cusions, and started hitting each other. Screams were heard from the girls. Nasuni walked into the room, wondering why there were feathers everywhere.

"Beats me" She shrugged, and grabbed her own cusion, running straight into Lee, whacking him right across the face.

"OH THE YOUTHFULNESS!!!" Lee shouted out, making a dramatic scene.

Everyone turned to watch him, and his little act. He fell to the floor, one hand over his heart, and the other, stretched out on his side. He slowly closed his eyes, and his head fell to the side.

He exchanged weird looks from everyone in the room, but then they just turned around, hitting each other again, like this always happened.

Shikamaru slowly on the floor, making his way over to the curtain, where he would be hidden from everyone. He made sure not to get stamped on. He was nearly there now. A few more crawls, and he would be hidden.

His attempt failed, when two silky legs appeared infront of him, stopping him from crawling any further. He slowly looked up, finding two dazzling teal eyes, looking down at him.

"Well well well,"

"If it isn't lazy ass, trying to get away from a pillow fight."

Shikamaru sighed, while a drop of sweat slid down the side of his forehead, worried that he would soon be part of this fight.

"Come on Ino, don't be troublesome." He replied to the blonde.

Ino looked down at him, one arm behind her back, hiding something. Shikamaru wasn't stupid. He knew what was behind her back, but didn't want to come in contact with it.

"Poor lil Shika. Scared that I'm gonna beat him with a soft, fluffy, cusion" She light out a slight laugh.

"Come on Shika. Show me what you've got. You're not chicken, are you?" A smirk appeared on her lips.

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome woman."

He got up and straight away, a pillow came in contact with his face. He took a few steps back before reacting. He looked at her, with an annoyed look.

"Fine Ino. You win. I'll play your childish games." He looked down, to see a pillow resting right infront of his feet.

He quickly crouched down and grabbed the pillow. He rolled back, and jumped back onto his feet.

Ino stared at him, her jaw dropped, "When did you learn how to do that? You're supposed to be lazy!"

A smirk appeared on Shikamaru's lips, "Sometimes, these things are needed in an emergency, such as this."

Ino gaped at him, "DAMN YOU NARA SHIKAMARU!!!" She yelled, and ran at him, her pillow helled high up in the air, "KYAH!!!"

**With Neji and Tenten**

"I, Tenten, challenge you, Neji!" She put her hands on her waste, a big smiled plastered on her face.

"I accept your challenge." Neji replied, a pillow held in his hand, ready for Tenten to come at him.

Tenten grinned, and ran at him. Neji quickly dodge, making Tenten slam into a wall. Neji laughed when she turned around to face him. Her expression was full of anger, and her eyebrow was twitching. Her two panda buns, were coming loose, hair falling from them.

_'She looks kinda cute with her hair like that.' _He thought to himself, watching her tighten the grip on her pillow.

"HYUUGA NEJI!!! YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!!" She screamed.

_'This isn't good'_

"Tenten. Calm down" He put his hands up in defense, backing away from her.

"NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!!" She ran at him, and made a jump for him.

Neji quickly ducked, and rolled on the floor. Tenten went flying, but landed safely on her two feet. Her body shot straight around, her eyes searching for the Hyuuga prodigy. She spotted him sneaking off to the same place Shikamaru was attempting to hide, the curtains.

She ran at him at full speed. Fire blazing in her eyes.

"GET BACK HERE NEJI!!!" She shrieked.

Neji's eye twitched as the piercing sound reached his ears. He sighed, and turned around, causing Tenten to run right into them, knocking them both to the floor. Neji felt pain shoot up his back from falling to the floor so hard. Tenten practically rugby tackled him to the ground.

He opened his eyes, to see two, wide, beautiful eyes, staring him in the eyes. He stared right back at her, not breaking eye contact. Tenten's hair had completely come loose. It was long and silky. It felt so soft on Neji's face.

Neji slowly lifted his head up closer to her face. They lips were inches away from each other.

**_'OMG!!! I'M THIS CLOSE TO HYUUGA NEJI!!!'_ **Tenten's inner screamed.

_'I know! I can't believe it!'_

She felt her eyes close, and neared Neji's face. Neji closed his eyes also. Tenten could feel his warm breath, tickling her skin. Just before their lips could could touch, they heard silence.

There was no silence during a pillow fight. There should be screaming and shouting. Silence was the last thing that should be heard.

They both slowly opened their eyes, and listened. Still nothing.

Tenten slowly, made her way off of Neji, and took a look around.

Everybody was staring at the two teens. Most of the girls were giggling, and jumping up and down from excitment. Some boys were smirking, and grinning at Neji.

Tenten's face flushed red. She just stared at everyone, her eyes wide like saucers.

"I-I f-f-fell?" She managed to say.

Suddenly, there were screams of excitement coming from the girls.

"TENTEN AND NEJI SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!" They sang, except for Hinata. She was too shocked that her cousin nearly made out with one of her bestfriends.

"Neji-niisan, and...Tenten-chan?" She whispered. A smile made its way onto her face. "I'm glad." She whispered again to herself.

Tenten slowly got up, and walked over to a beanie bag in the corner of the room, acting like nothing had happened. She felt really embarrased. I meen, everyone had seen her and Neji almost kiss, who wouldn't be embarrased?

She slouched onto the beanie bag, and thought to herself.

_'So he does like me? I must be a very lucky girl. Sorry Neji fangirls, but he's mine!' _

Tenten grinned.

Everyone looked over at her. They were confused to see her grinning.

Neji got up and just stood there, looking at all of them.

"NEJI! YOUR YOUTH HAS WON OVER TENTEN-CHAN'S HEART!!!" Lee shouted out, giving him the Nice-guy pose.

"Nice one." Itachi smirked at him.

"Hn." Neji walked over to the chair he previously sat on before the pillow fight. He glanced at Tenten, to see her staring right at him. She quickly looked away, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. Neji smirked, and closed his eyes to relax.

"Okay..." Nasuni had a confused expression on her face.

"So...What movie should we watch?" Sakura asked.

"How does "The Wrong Turn" sound?" Kiri asked.

"OH I LOVE THAT FILM!!!" Nasuni jumped up and down.

"I'm a pretty lil princess" She said a spazic voice.

"Uh...Okay...We'll just watch that." Sakura said, slightly scared because of Nasuni.

Everyone got comfortable, either sitting on the sofa, beanie bag or on the floor. Nasuni put the DVD in the DVD player and pressed play. She then went to sit by Kiri on the floor infront of the sofa. They had the popcorn. Lee sat next to Kiri. Sakura sat on the sofa next to Ino, with the pringles. Itachi sat on the sofa behind Kiri. Tenten was sitting on her beanie bag next to Caitlin and Hinata. Shikamaru was sitting on the resting chair. Kiba and Akamaru layed on the floor, and Shino and Chouji sat on a different sofa. And last but not least, Neji sat on his chair.

The movie began. Everyone was staring at the screen, wondering what the movie was about. Suddenly, there were hillbillies chasing these people in a field.

"OMGSH IT'S THE CANNABILLIES!!!" Nasuni shouted out.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? It is them though..." She felt kinda embarrased.

"Don't worry Nasuni-chan. I know it's them" Kiri whispered, trying not to laugh.

They looked back at the movie again. There were two men and two women looking inside the "Cannibillies" house. One of the women walked into a closet to see what was in there. She found a princess's tiara.

"I'm a pretty little princess" Nasuni whispered into Kiri's ear in the same spazic voice as before.

Kiri looked at her confused. Nasuni sighed.

"I'm supposed to be the cannabilly dressed up in a princess suit and tiara." She whispered.

Kiri giggled quietly. She could imagine it.

Kiri looked back at the film. Now, one of the men and women were both hiding under the cannabilly's bed, and the other two were hiding in the closet. They watched as the three cannibillies came into the house, dragging their dead friend. They saw them butcher her.

At this point, most of the girls were covering their eyes, scared.

The cannibillies went to sleep in their beds. After they thought it was safe, the two men and women slowly came out from their hiding places and were making their way out the door. One of the men's shirt got caught on the door's hinge. The man looked back to check that the cannabillies were still asleep. They were so he turned back around to see the problem. He had to use his arms to stretch for the top of the door and open it. When he was opening it, the door made a loud noise. The man slowly looked back at the cannibillies, and then...

**BANG!!!!!!!!**

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" All the girls in the room screeched, and screamed.

Popcorn and pringles went flying everywhere around the room.

They turned back to see a worn out Naruto and Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!?!" Naruto yelled.

Everyone was relieved that there was no cannibillies there.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?!?! SCARE US TO DEATH!?!?" Kiri screamed, hitting him over the head.

"Owww! Kiri-chan that hurt." He moaned, rubbing the lump on his head.

"Where the hell have you been?!?" She demanded.

"Fangirls chased us all around Konoha, atleast 30 times." Naruto answered.

"Where did you go?" Sasuke asked her.

"YEAH! Where did you go? We looked back and you were gone! We thought the fangirls had ripped you to shreads!" Naruto looked terrified.

"No dobe. **You** thought she had been ripped to shreads, not me." Sasuke corrected him.

"Who cares! Answer the question!" Naruto stared her in the eyes, his face a couple of centimeters appart.

"Ummm...Naruto. Can you please get your face outta mine." She said.

"Oh...Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyways," She turned to Sasuke.

"I tripped and fell, and couldn't get up. But before I could be stampeded on by thousands of pointy heels, Your brother rescued me." She answered them, gesturing at Itachi.

Sasuke raised his brow.

"He," He pointed at his brother, "Helped you?" He pointed at Kiri.

"Yeah." She smiled.

Sasuke had a slight confused and shocked look on his face.

"What's wrong little brother? Jealous? Or just confused that I actually helped out a girl?" Itachi smirked.

"Pfft, I'm not jealous. But the second part did get me. Since when did you help girls out?"

"Did you want her to be crushed by **your** fangirls?" Sasuke scowled.

"Thought not." Itachi smirked.

"C'mon Kiri-**chan**." Itachi slipped his hand around her waste, and pulled her right to his side.

Her eyes widened in shock. She looked up to him, a smirk graced his features.

**_'Damn he's hott!!! AND HE'S GOT HIS HAND AROUND OUR WASTE!!! Oh geez...I need to sit down." _**Inner-Kiri said, a hand held to her head.

_'Yeah you do that'_

**_'OKAY!!!' _**Inner-Kiri said in a very hyper n spazic voice.

_'Okay then...Anyways, back to reality. He **has** got his hand around my waste. Wait a minute! I'm supposed to be mad at this guy! I'LL SHOW YOU WHERE TO GO PRETTY BOY!!!'_

Kiri had a very evil but cute smile on her face. She looked up to Itachi. He was looking down at her, smirking.

"You know Ita-**kun**," Itachi raised is eyebrow.

_'A nick-name?' _He thought.

Kiri still smiled at him, she slowly shifted her body so that she was infront of him. She looked up at him with a seductive smile, and just when she had him right where she wanted him, she kneed him in his sensitive area.

Itachi twisted his face up, in pain. He slowly fell to the floor, clutching his sensitive area.

Kiri looked down at him and laughed, "...I'm still pretty pissed off, from earlier."

"Don't mess with this girl!" She smiled triumphantly, and took a bow while everyone was clapping her.

"Woah Itachi, You just got owned!" Ragna laughed, pointing at Itachi on the floor.

"Gimme 5!" Ragna put his hand up infront of Kiri.

He was a bit tall, so she had to jump up to reach is hand.

"You're like...The first girl to take Itachi down, **ever**!" He laughed. Kiri laughed with him.

"Hey guys!" Everyone turned around to Kiba.

"Who's up for a drinking contest?" He had a very evil smirk plastered across his face.

"ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted out, jumping up and down.

"Uh...Okays!" Kiri smiled.

"THE DRINK OF YOUTH! I ACCEPT THE CHALLENGE!!!" Lee gave the nice-guy pose.

"I'm in if Kiri's in!" Sakura shouted.

"And I'm in if Sakura's in!" Ino exclaimed.

"I guess I'm in too." Tenten laughed.

"Me too!" Caitlin jumped up.

"What about you Hinata?" Naruto asked, "It'll be soooo much fun! You've gotta join in!!!" He jumped up and down excitedly.

Hinata looked as if she was about to faint. He face was very red.

_'Oh Hinata, you've got it bad...'_ Kiri thought.

"I-I-I...Ummm...I-I th-think I'll s-sit this one out." She finally said.

Naruto looked at her with a sad face. He tried doing the puppy dog eyes but that only just made Hinata feint.

"HINATA-CHAN!?!? DON'T DIE HINATA!!!! WAKE UP!!! WAKE UP!!!" He yelled, shaking her awake.

"Get off my cousin you idiot!" Neji kicked Naruto, who went flying across the room. Neji picked his cousin up and layed her down on the sofa.

Naruto landed very awkwardly, on his head, "Ouch..." He whimpered.

"Okay then...So what about Sasuke, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji and..." Caitlin said, looking at Itachi, still on the floor, in pain.

"...On second thoughts...Let's just leave Itachi out." She smiled, rubbing the back of her head.

"I'm gonna listen to my Ipod." Sasuke said.

"I need to feed my bugs..." Shino said.

"I'm hungry." Chouji groaned.

"I'm staying with me cousin." Neji simply said, glaring at Naruto.

Everyone turned to Shikamaru. He sighed, "Troublesome..."

"C'MON SHIKA! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!" Ino cheered.

"No, I don't want to do it."

"Well tough!" Ino yelled, and grabbed Shikamaru's arm.

Kiri giggled, _'Poor Shikamaru...He has to put up with Ino...Oh who am I kidding IT'S HILARIOUS!!!'_

"Hang on a minute...What about Nasuni?" Shikamaru pointed out.

"Ummm...I'll watch over you all, just incase you do something drastic." She replied.

"...Good point." Everyone agreed.

"I'll make up the drinks!" Naruto jumped up and down.

"WOAH! I dont think so!" Sakura stopped him quickly.

"Last time you made the drinks, I was off school for 2 weeks, so I don't think so!" She poked a finger into his chest.

"But Sakura-chan!"

"No buts Naruto! I'm going to make the drinks." Sakura ended their little conversation, and stalked off to get the **great** amount of alchohol.

When Sakura returned, everyone was sitting in a circle, on beanie bags, their expressions full od excitement.

"Okay. First, we're gonna start on the white storm, working our way to the vodka and so on. We will each be given our own bottle of white storm, and will have to drink it all. Once someone is sick or has passed out, they're out of the game. This will go on until we're left with the last person, who will then be crowned, "Piss-head of the Night."." Sakura went over the game and rules.

"So are ya ready?" She asked.

"HELL YEAH! BRING ON THE DRINK!!!" Naruto punched his fist into the air.

Soon, Nasuni offered to help give out the drink to everyone.

"Okay then, Naruto, You're up first!" Nasuni shouted out, hitting a gong that came out of nowhere.

Naruto took the big bottle of white storm in his hand, and immediatly downed it all. He slammed the bottle back on the ground and looked around at everyone.

"I'm betting on 10 seconds." Kiba said, a grin on his face.

"I bet 4!" Ino said.

"Hmm...I bet now." Shikamaru said lazily, looking at Naruto.

Everyone turned to look at Naruto. His eyes had started to spin, and he had a very goofy smile on his face. Just like Shikamaru had predicted, Naruto fell backwards, out cold.

"Looks like I win the bet. For my reward, I'm getting out of this contest." Shikamaru made a move to get up, but was quickly pulled back down onto the floor by Ino.

"Oh no you don't Mister! You will stay right here, and drink with us." Ino commanded, through gritted teeth.

Shikamaru sighed, and took his own bottle, and began to drink.

Once he had finished the whole thing, he put the bottlw down. His same lazy expression was there. They waited for another couple of seconds for any change, but nothing happened.

"Wow he's good." Kiri said to Sakura, with a passed out Naruto, snoring loudly next to her.

"I AM NEXT!!! I SHALL WIN!!!" Lee exclaimed, jumping up and down.

He took a few gulps. Suddenly, his face started to heat up, and his eyes started to screw around.

"Oh no..." Tenten whispered, wid eyed.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Lee suddenly shouted out. He got up and swung his arms around.

"EVERYBODY TAKE COVER!!!" She shouted out.

Everyone scurried away from Lee, running to all parts of the house in 2 seconds flat.

"YOU ZOMBIES!!! I MUST KILL YOU!!! GAI-SENSEI WILL BE PROUD!!!" He shouted out, chasing after the so-called zombies, who ofcourse were the other drinkers, Sasuke, Neji, Nasuni, Shino, Chouji, and Itachi who was now pain free from where Kiri kneed him with her incredible strength.

Hinata and Naruto were still left in the living room, unconsious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey! Sorry about the long wait! This took me ages to compelete so I hope you like it. I've put the sleepover into 2 parts, because otherwise, this would have taken me even longer to finish. **

**So there was some slight chemistry in there, especially with Neji and Tenten. -**

**More of the pairings will come soon I promise, which will definetly include, SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen and my OC pairings.**

**Oh yeah by the way, for those who like the sand siblings, they'll be coming in later chapters, so I just thought you'd like to know that.**

**Thanks Lucy-chan and Sparks for encouraging me to keep on writing this.**

**Anyways Byes ppl!**

**xx Misty-chan xx (Mrs Weasel-Fan)**


	3. Nasuni's Sleepover Part 2 RAFL

**HEY! I have an announcment...if thats how u spell it pmsl! urmmm...where was I...OH YEAH! If there's anyone who want to have their OC in this fic, just send me a description of the character in a message on my profile. You'll need to give me the name, hair colour n style, eye colour, height if wanted, personality, and who you would like ur character to be paired with...if ya want u can make up your own OC for the pairing...coz im bein nice! -**

**Guys free for pairing so far - Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Rock Lee, Ragna, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Tobi, Leader, Kankurou, Zaku, Haku. **

**Girls - ...Temari (pmsl only one girl)**

**Like I said you can make your own OC for ...the other OC as a pairing. I dont want too many OCs...so you'll have a limited amount of time to send me your OCs! Oks one with the story then...**

hi - normal

_'hi'_ - thoughts/flash backs

**_hi_** - Inners

**hi** - emphasizing words and sound effects

"hi"- speech

**Chapter 3 - **

**Nasuni's Sleepover (Part 2) -**

**Mission R.A.F.L. - Run Away From Lee**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. His vision was slightly blurry but he could see everything alright. He sat up and straight away, he felt like the world was crashing down on him. He brought a hand to his head, groaning from the sudden pain.

"Geez how much did I drink?" He wondered aloud.

Suddenly, Naruto noticed something **very **strange. There was no noise coming from the room.

He took a look around the room. Everyone was gone.

"Where is everybody?"

A small shuffling noise could be heard behind him.

He turned around to see a sleeping Hinata, cuddled up on the sofa.

Naruto tried getting up, but fell back down again.

_'Oh for crying out loud! HOW MUCH DID I DRINK?!?!'_ He thought annoyed.

After a few tried, Naruto finally got to his feet and quielty tip-toed over to Hinata, trying to be as quiet as can be.

How Hinata didn't wake up, I do not know. First off, Naruto fell over a pillow...A FRICKIN PILLOW! Next, he kicked an empty bottle of white storm across the room, making a loud crashing noise, and lastly, He tripped over his own foot, causing him to fall over and land right above Hinata.

He hovered over her, holding his breathe in, hoping for her not to wake up right now in the position he was in.

He stared at her pale face.

_'Wow...I never noticed how pretty Hinata-chan was...' _The blonde haired teen admired Hinata's sleeping complexion.

Suddenly, out of Naruto's crappy luck, Hinata slurred in her sleep, slowly fluttering her eyelashes open.

Her eyes widened when she saw her crush since 6th grade, so close to her face.

"N-Naruto-kun?!?!" She panicked.

It looked like she was almost going to faint again.

"Hinata-chan! I'm so sorry! Please don't faint again!" He grabbed her shoulders, shaking her.

"N-Naruto-kun! S-stop shaking m-me!" She stuttered.

Naruto let go of her and simply smiled at her. Hinata blushed and tried to look at anything but Naruto.

She noticed that there was no one but them two in the room.

"W-where is- everyone?" She asked.

"I don't know. They all disappeared." Naruto rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

"I-I think w-we should look f-for them." Hinata stuttered.

Naruto grinned, "YAY AN ADVENTURE!!! C'MON HINATA-CHAN!!!" Naruto grabbed the poor girl's hand and pulled her off to some random part of the house.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm.

_'That's what I love about you Naruto-kun...If only you knew I like you.'_

**

* * *

**

**With Sakura.**

"How the hell could I get lost in this place...Oh yeah I know why, COZ IT'S SO FUCKING HUGE!" Sakura screamed out of frustration.

She was walking down a long hallway, which seemingly to Sakura, had no end.

_'Okay...All I have to do is find someone to help me.'_ She thought, looking around for any sign of anybody.

Suddenly a voice boomed from behind her.

"SAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! I MUST SAVE YOU FROM THE ZOMBIES!!!"

Sakura didn't even bother to turn around, knowing it was her drunk, fuzzy browed friend.

Sakura took off at top speed, screaming in the making.

"N-NO! WAIT FOR ME SAKURA!!! I LOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!!!" Lee's voice echoed throught the hallway.

Sakura kept on running, not risking to look back once.

Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled back into a dark room.

"ARGHHHHH!!! HELP MEEEEEE-" She screeched but was interrupted by a hand covering her mouth.

"Shhh Sakura! It's me!" A voice whispered in her ear.

Sakura's muscles relaxed straight away, obviously knowing that deep cool voice.

_'Thank kami Sasuke...You truly are my knight in shining armour!'_

Sasuke listened out for Lee's footsteps. They stopped right outside the door. After a moment of silence, Lee decided to go off to another part of the house.

Sasuke let a breath out he didn't even know he was holding in, and took his hand away from Sakura's mouth.

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura smiled at him.

"Hn." Came his famous reply.

Sakura flipped the switch on the wall, and the room lit up, revealing a stoic looking Sasuke right infront of her.

Sakura blushed, and quickly fixed her gaze on the room...or rather closet.

_"A closet? We're in a closet?" _

It wasn't a very big closet...infact it was tiny! It could only just about fit the two of them in there!

_'Well this is awkward...I mean of all the places, he pulled me into a closet!?'_ Sakura thought.

**_'Mmmhmmm this is our chance to make him ours! Work your charms girl!' _**Inner-Sakura woke up from her deep slumber.

_'Oh god...What should I do?!'_

_**'Were you even listening to a thing I just said?! FLIRT WITH HIM! GET TO KNOW HIM A BIT BETTER!'**_

_'WHAT?! I can't do that!!!'_

_**'And why not?'**_

_'Hello! We're talking about THE Uchiha Sasuke here. The human ice cube that every teenage girl in Konoha would love to have a chance at!'_

**_'Well that's the fun of it! Just think! You, Haruno Sakura, was THE Uchiha Sasuke's FIRST KISS!!!'_** Inner-Sakura squealed with excitement.

_'As much as I'd love that...I CAN'T DO IT!'_

"Uh...Sakura?" Sasuke looked at Sakura confused.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and looked straight at Sasuke.

"Y-yeah?"

"You were mumbling to yourself."

"I was?"

"Hn."

"Oh...Uh...hehe..." Sakura laughed nervously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "C'mon, we should find the others." He said, getting out of the closet, Sakura following after him.

"Y-yeah...g-good idea." She agreed with him.

_'Oh great! Now I sound like Hinata!'_ Sakura groaned inwardly.

_**'Way-to-go pinky! That was our chance to steal Uchiha Sasuke's first kiss!!!'**_

_'Oh shut up! There'll be another time!'_

_**'Not another chance at being almost touching in a closet!'**_

_'Oh get lost!'_

"Sakura you're mumbling to yourself again." Came Sasuke's slightly annoyed voice.

"S-sorry Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

_'See what you're getting me into?! He must think I'm insane! ARGH FORGET IT! I'll deal with you later'_

_**'See ya then'**_

Sakura sighed inwardly, and ran to catch up with Sasuke.

"You know Sakura?" Sasuke spoke up.

"What?" Sakura looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"You're weird." He simply answered.

"Oh..." Sakura stopped in her footsteps.

"And annoying,"

Sakura's head lowered.

Sasuke also stopped and turned towards her.

"And that's what seemingly makes you interesting." He smirked at her.

Sakura's eyes widened, and she stared at him.

Sasuke continued to smirk, and turned around to walk again, leaving Sakura stood on the spot, lost in her own thoughts.

"You coming or not?"

"H-hai!" She jumped and ran up to his side.

_'Thank you Sasuke-kun'_ Sakura smiled, and carried on walking beside him.

**

* * *

**

**With Ino and Shikamaru.**

"Look Ino. If we don't move from here, then Lee's obviously going to find us!" Shikamaru was starting to lose his patients. Normally it'd be someone else telling him to move his butt, but in this case, it was the other way round.

"But I'm scared!" Ino snapped back.

"Wait let me put that together...Yamanaka Ino, is scared. Well that's a first."

"Oh shut up Shikamaru! I can't help it!" She snapped at him again.

"Oh c'mon Ino, It's just Lee on another one of his rampages. It's happened before, and you were alright then."

Ino shuddered.

"What's the matter now?"

"You don't even want to know what happened last time this happened."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked her, slightly confused.

"Well..." Ino began.

_---Flashback---_

_Ino hid behind the sofa not making a sound. She didn't want Lee to find her. Not when he was on one of his drunken rampages._

_Ino shut her eyes tightly and her hugged her knees close to her._

_'Oh please don't let him find me!' She thought over and over in her head, until she could no longer hear Lee moving about._

_'YES!!! HE'S GONE!!!' Ino was having a party inside her head._

_She slowly opened one of her eyes to take a peek if he was gone, but instead of facing a wall, she was staring into two big not-normal, black eyes._

_Both of her eyes shot open and she screamed._

_Just when things couldn't get any worse, Lee puckered up his lips, getting ready to kiss Ino...ON THE LIPS!!!_

_'OH HELL NO!!!' Ino screamed inwardly._

_"Sakura-chan, kiss me!" Lee whispered._

_"WHAT?!?! I'M NOT SAKU-" Ino was interrupted when Lee's lips came crashing down on hers._

_Straight away she punched the guy in the face, and made a run for it._

_"EW EW EW EW EW EW EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Ino screamed, wiping her lips over and over again._

_---End Flashback---_

"Woah..." Shikamaru's eyes were sooo wide, if they were any wider, they would have fallen out of their sockets.

"Th-that's disturbing..."

"TELL ME ABOUT IT!!! I'm not going through that again Shikamaru! EVER!" Actuall tears ran down her face.

"That freak stole my first kiss..." She sobbed.

Shikamaru, feeling very awkward right now, decided to comfort the girl, and let her cry into his chest. He tapped her back softly.

"Okay, Come on Ino. Don't cry."

Slowly, Ino's sobs decreased to a minimum, and she wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's waist.

"Thanks Shikamaru...You're the best." She smiled, and let go of him.

_'Okay that was a lame thing to say...oh well...I'M NOT LETTING THAT FREAK TOUCH ME AGAIN! KYAH!'_

"Let's go kick some Spandex butt!" Ino jumped up, and tugged Shikamaru's hand.

Soon enough they were running down a random hallway, actually LOOKING for Lee.

_'This woman's gonna kill me soon...What the hell is she thinking...Troublesome.' _

**

* * *

**

**With Itachi.**

Itachi was in the kitchen, actually sitting down and drinking some soda. Oh what help he was.

He looked up at the clock on the wall. It read 1:45 am.

They were all running around from Lee at 1:45 in the frickin morning!!!

Itachi sighed and took another sip of his soda.

Suddenly, he heard a ear piercing scream coming from the room next door.

He shot up from his chair and ran into the room which turned out to be the bathroom.

There, he saw Lee forcing Kiri into a hug, at the same time shouting out "GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEE GET OFF MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" She struggled out of his grip, but he was too strong.

She heard a cough coming from the doorway.

She shot her head around to see a very relaxed looking Itachi, arms crossed, smirk in place, leaning against the door frame.

Kiri's eyes widened as soon as she saw him there.

"OMGSH ITACHI! YOU'RE HERE TO SAVE ME!!!" She relaxed her muscles a bit.

"Oh no...I find this too amusing and beautiful to break the two of you up." He replied simply.

She shot a glare at him, "If you don't get him off me I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Itachi still smirked at her.

"I-I...I dont know what I'll do right now but it'll be incredibly painful!" She squeaked as Lee hugged her even tighter, lifting her up in the air.

"Please Itachi!" She could hardly breathe from the lack of oxygen.

"On one condition," Itachi began.

"What?"

"You must be my slave for the first month back at school." His smirk became even wider.

"WHAT!?! NO WAY!!! A DAY!" She squeaked again.

"A month."

"A WEEK!"

"Hmm...Two weeks is my final offer. Take it or leave it."

Oh Itachi was enjoying this. He was enjoying this soooo much.

"Fine! Two weeks!" She gasped as Lee hugged her even tighter. Any tighter and she'd probably die, she was sure of it.

"Promise?"

" I PROMISE! NOW GET HIM OFF ME!"

"You're wish is my command." Itachi walked over to Lee, drew his fist back up into the air. Kiri looked away, not wanting to see this. She waited for the loud sound of a punch, but instead heard nothing, and fell to the floor with a thud, Lee landing on top of her.

She screamed, and kicked him off her.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YA DO TO HIM?!?!" She demanded an answer.

"I knocked him out." Itachi replied simply, still smirking.

"Well I can see that!" She grew angry, pointing at the figure on the floor.

"What did you **really** do?!"

"It's a secret." He answered her one last time, and turned to walk out of the door.

Kiri threw her arms up in anger.

"Oh the nerve of you!"

"Hn."

"Is that all you and your brother can say?!"

"Aa"

"Oh forget it. I'm gonna go look for the others." She brushed passed him, and headed off upstairs, completely annoyed.

"Hn." Itachi's voice reached her ears. He watched as the girl walked up the stairs in a strop, cringing at his famous phrase. He smirked. He had only just met this girl and he was already enjoying to annoy the hell out of her.

**

* * *

**

**Back with Kiri.**

She walked down a random corridor, stuck in thought.

_'Two weeks'_ She thought, _'It can't be that bad. I mean, what could happen? It's not that long after all. Just two weeks...Two weeks being a slave to Uchiha Itachi...Oh geez what have I gotten myself into?!?!'_

She groaned and kept on walking.

She turned around a corner and heard a ringing noise.

She walked up to one of the rooms, checking for any ringing noises. She came to a white door, with "Nasuni" written in maroon coloured writing, on it.

Kiri pressed a ear up against the door.

She heard that same ringing noise coming from inside...It sounded familiar to her.

_'...MSN!!! SOMEONE'S ON MSN!!!'_ She mentally slapped her head.

She slowly pressed on the handle, opening the door slightly. She looked in to see her best friend on her laptop, talking to people on MSN!

"NASUNI!" She shouted.

"You've been on MSN while Lee has been on a drunken rampage?!" She pointed at her friend angrily.

Nasuni sat on her bed, her eyes wide, with a shocked look on her face.

"I-I...uhhh...yeah? he he."

"How dare you! Who are you talking to anyway?!" She stomped up to her.

She peered at the screen looking at the conversations. One particular conversation had her staring wide eyed.

"MY BROTHER?!" She couldn't quite catch her breathe. "Okay...So let me get this straight, you've been chatting to my brother while I've been captured by fuzzy brows?"

"...maybe?"

"Do you know that maybe if you weren't in here chatting away, you could have saved me?"

"What do you mean?" Nasuni looked at her bestfriend, puzzled.

"What I mean is... I AM NOW A SLAVE TO UCHIHA ITACHI FOR THE FIRST TWO FUCKING WEEKS BACK AT SCHOOL!!!" Kiri was fuming.

"Oh...ummm...sorry?"

"Sorry...SORRY?! THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY IS SORRY?!?! NASUNI I SHOULD SERIOUSLY KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!"

"Please don't! I mean...on the bright side...your brother's asking if you're okay."

"WHO CARES ABOUT MY BROTHER RIGHT NOW?!"

"...Thought you would say that. I'll just tell him I have to go now...okay?"

Kiri fell onto the bed, letting out a sigh of exhaustion.

"Whatever."

_'What the hell was she doing talking to my brother?!'_ She thought in her head.

Kiri looked up at the screen and read it out in her head.

_'Okay byes Naz...(Naz wtf is he on about?!) Luvoooooooooooo xxxxxxxxx oh and say bye to my baby sis for me...OH I'LL GIVE HIM BABY SIS!!!'_

"Okay Kiri-chan, let's go downstairs. Everyone must have gotten back to the living room safely." Nasuni's voice snapped Kiri out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Uhhh yeah okay."

The two girls walked out of the door, and made their way for the living room.

"Oh yeah, Kiri?"

"Yeah?"

"Your brother told me to tell you-"

"I KNOW GODAMMIT!!!"

**

* * *

**

**With Naruto and Hinata.**

It was pitch black, and poor Hinata and Naruto couldn't see where they were going. And on top of it all...Naruto was afraid of the dark!

"Hinata-chan! I'm scared!" Naruto whispered in Hinata's ear, clutching to her arm.

"I-It's okay Naruto-kun. We're going to b-be fine." She tapped Naruto on the hand gently.

"But it's so dark!" Naruto's voice reached Hinata's ear once more.

"D-don't worry N-Naruto-kun. There's n-nothing to be s-scared of."

Hinata looked around. She couldn't see anything. She was just walking in some random direction, hoping that she would find a room or something. Anything with light. It was really cold too. Naruto and Hinata were both shivering.

"Woah...It's sooo cold." Naruto said, hugging Hinata's arm tighter, "Are you cold Hinata-chan?" He asked, looking down at her.

"N-no...umm...w-well just a little bit I guess..."

_'Wow...Naruto-kun's so close to me! Please don't faint! PLEASE DON'T FAINT!!!' _Hinata was screaming in her head.

Suddenly, she felt warmth encircle around her shoulders. She looked up to see a faint grin and two azure eyes looking at her.

"We can't let you freeze now, can we? Otherwise your cousin would have my neck for it." Naruto chuckled.

Hinata stared at him in utter shock.

"Hinata? H-Hinata are you okay?" He asked shaking her slightly.

Hinata broke from her gaze and felt a smile adorning her lips, "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"No problem!" Naruto grinned, and they both carried on walking.

Suddenly there was a gasp from Naruto. Hinata turned to him with a questioning look, even thought he couldn't see.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?"

"YOU DID IT AGAIN!"

"I did what?!

"THERE IT IS AGAIN! HINATA! YOU'RE NOT STUTTERING ANYMORE!!!" Naruto jumped up and down, doing a little dance.

Hinata stood there at the spot, searching though her thoughts and that's when it hit her, she **wasn't** stuttering!

"Y-you're right."

Naruto suddenly stopped dancing and looked at her outline. He sighed. "Well it was great while it lasted."

"C'mon Hinata, let's find some light. The dark is really creeping me out."

"GRRRRRRR!!!"

Naruto's eyes widened, and quickly shot to the girl standing next to him.

"Hinata? Did you just growl?"

"No." Her eyes widened, and slowly, she found herself turning around to face a dark figure. A lightning blade shot through the sky, lightening up the corridor, and dark figure. The growl came again.

"GRRR!!!"

Hinata quickly shot back around, paralized with fear.

"H-Hinata...I...I think we should g-go..." Naruto slowly said, every word traced with fear.

They both heard footsteps coming closer to them. And then came another growl.

Neither Naruto or Hinata could move right now. They seemed to be glued to the floor beneath them.

**Step, step**

**Growl**

**Step, step**

**Growl**

This carried on for a few more seconds, until the footsteps stopped and the growls seemed to disappear.

Naruto let out the breath he had been holding in, and dripping sweat from his forhead.

"N-ne, Hinata-chan, I think-" Naruto stopped middway throught his sentence when he head heavy breathing from behind them. Then came the ludest growl he had ever heard.

Naruto quickly grabbed Hinata's hand and made a run for it, "RUN HINATA!"

They both ran, the footsteps stomping behind them at a very high speed.

"IT'S CATCHING UP WITH US-"

Naruto ran straight into a door. It swung open, making him trip in the making, Hinata following suit.

He slowly rose his head, to see a bright room soon covered by noneother than Akamaru's happy face.

"A-Akamaru?! You were that monster thing back there?!"

The dog licked Naruto's face, a dumb look on his face.

"Monster?" A voice came from nearby.

Akamaru stopped licking Naruto's and showed Tenten stared at him, looking as if she was about to burst with laughter. Everyone was around Naruto and Hinata, supressing their laughter.

Kiba spoke up, "Y-you thought Akamaru was a monster!" He started laughing like a maniac.

Sasuke, Neji and Itachi just smirked.

"Dobe. You really do have a really strange imagination."

"Shut up teme! It was dark okay?! We couldn't see!" Naruto fired back at Sasuke.

"We?" Neji seemed interested.

"Uh...Yeah...Hinata?" Naruto looked around.

Suddenly, there was coughing coming from underneath Naruto. He slowly looked down to find a nearly unconcious Hinata underneath him.

"Hinata-chan! Are you okay?!"

"Naruto you idiot! That's twice you've nearly killed my cousin!" Neji fumed. He marched over and dragged Naruto off his fragile little cousin.

"Hinata-san! Are you alright?" Neji shook his cousin gently.

"N-Neji-niisan. I-I'm fine." Hinata looked up into her cousin's pearly white eyes.

Neji sighed in relief and picked his cousin up, gently putting her down on the sofa.

Naruto slowly hid behind Sasuke, hoping Neji wouldn't notice him. Neji shot his head around and stared straight at Naruto.

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked, enjoying what was going to happen to his seemingly bestfriend.

Neji ran straight towards Naruto, only to be held back by Ten ten. He shot his head around at her, a fierce glare in his eyes.

"Let me go Ten ten." He growled.

Ten ten just stayed where she was, not letting him go.

"I said let me go!" He tried to get loose from her grip.

"C'mon Neji, it's not his fault. Leave him alone." Ten ten said in a soft voice.

"I don't care! Now let me go!" He tried to force her off, but it didn't work.

Ten ten put on a more serious voice now, "Hyuuga Neji! You will calm down and behave like a good boy!"

Neji knew if he even tried to force Ten ten off even more, he would get a beating off her.

He grunted. She'd won and got her own way.

Neji shook her arm off, and sat on the sofa.

"You see. It wasn't that hard now, was it?" She smiled at him.

Naruto's heartbeat returned to normal, and he mentally thanked Ten ten for helping out of that situation.

"Damn! It would have been great to see Naruto get his ass kicked." Kiba sighed.

"Oh well...C'mon guys, I think we should get some proper sleep now. It's late enough as it is." Nasuni spoke up.

"Yeah, I agree." Sakura said.

There were a few mumbles from everyone else, and Nasuni spoke up again.

"Okay. Girls come with me to my room, and boys...Well...you can stay here, and pull the futons out in the cupboard. You all know where that is right?"

"I DO!!!" Naruto jumped up, arms waving in the air.

"Okay...What about Lee?" Kiri asked.

"Leave him there. It's too troublesome to move him right now." Shikamaru yawned.

"Okay then, goodnight guys." Nasuni waved at them all.

"C'mon Hinata, I'll help you up the stairs." Sakura helped Hinata off of the sofa, and put Hinata's arm around her shoulder.

"GOODNIGHT HINATA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! KIRI-CHAN! NASUNI-CHAN! TEN TEN-CHAN! INO-CHAN! CAITLIN-CHAN!" Naruto waved at them happily.

"Night Naruto-kun, Neji-niisan." Hinata replied.

"See ya in the morning Shika-kun!" Ino winked.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru groaned.

Sasuke and Neji nodded at them all.

The girls made their way up the stairs, except Kiri's wrist was pulled back. She turned around to see the almighty Uchiha Itachi smirking at her.

She glared at him.

"What?"

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss?" He asked her, with puppy dog eyes.

"Urgh! In your dreams!" She huffed.

His smirk returned, "Fine then. Goodnight my little slave."

Kiri shot one last death glare at him, and ran up the stairs to catch up with the Nasuni and the others.

Sakura turned to her, "What was all that about?" She grinned.

Kiri kept silent.

Sakura turned to Nasuni with a question look on her face.

"I'll tell you later." Nasuni mouthed, and Sakura mouthed an 'Okay' back.

**

* * *

**

"W-what?!" Sakura, and the others exclaimed.

"Shhh! Keep it down!" Nasuni whispered to them.

Only them Sakura, Nasuni, Ten ten, Ino, and Caitlin were awake. Kiri and Hinata were sleeping.

"What do you mean slave?" Ino asked, very interested.

"Well, she has to do what ever he says for the first two weeks back at school."

"Woah...harsh." Sakura stared at Nasuni.

"...It is kinda funny though, ne?" Nasuni giggled silently.

"I heard that." Came a voice from in the corner. The girls turned around to see a sleepy looking Kiri, and Hinata, walking towards them.

"He he...Th-they forced me to tell them, Kiri-chan! Please don't hurt me!" Nasuni pleaded to her bestfriend.

"Hn."

"What was that?"

"Damn that boy! Now he's got me saying it!" The girls giggled at Kiri.

"Anyways...speaking of the boys...what's up with you and Neji, Ten ten?" Sakura grinned.

"Nothing!" Ten ten whispered furiously.

"Oh yeah okay!" Kiri said sarcastically.

There was a long silence until Ten ten sighed.

"Okay there might be something..." All the girls supressed squeals of excitement.

"I knew it!" Ino giggled, "So what's up?"

"Oh I don't know..." Ten ten searched for an answer.

"What about that kiss you both shared." Sakura pointed out.

"Yeah what about that?" Nasuni backed her up.

"We didn't kiss! We...nearly kissed."

"Mmmhmmm if you say so."

"I'm telling the truth!"

"Okay, okay! We believe you." Ino quickly said before Ten ten exploded.

Now they every one of the girls were looking for their next culprit. That's when their eyes landed on Hinata, and they all grinned.

Hinata's cheeks flushed red.

"Nothing happened!" She squeaked.

"We didn't ask if anything **did** happen." Caitlin said with a mischevious grin, "But now that you've mentioned it...SPILL!"

Everyone stared at Hinata chanting, "Spill, spill, spill!"

"Okay! He only put his arm around my shoulder to keep me warm...and he kept hugging me 'coz he was scared of the dark." She said really quickly.

"Woah...Hinata that's the longest sentence you've said without stuttering!" Nasuni laughed.

"Uh...I-I know..."

"Oh! You've spoilt it now Hinata! You stuttered again!" Caitlin poked Hinata's forehead.

"Sorry..." Hinata whispered.

"Oh well. At least you're getting better."

"Hai."

Nasuni looked at Hinata with a curious expression, "Hmmm...would this change have to do with a certain someone?"

_'I knew that was coming!' _Hinata thought.

"M-maybe..." Hinata looked down, hiding her blush from their view.

"Yep! It does!" Kiri jumped in excitement. Hinata stayed quiet, her head still lowered.

"And would this have anything to do with a certain blonde?" Ten ten asked.

Hinata mumbled something, but they couldn't quite hear what she said.

"Sorry what was that?"

"M-maybe..." All the girls rolled on the floor giggling.

Hinata's mind snapped into action.

"W-well what about you S-Sakura-chan? What were you doing when Lee was ch-chasing after us?"

Sakura stopped laughing, and blushed a light shade of pink. Damn. She hadn't expected Hinata to come up with that. Now she'd have to tell them about the closet thingy with Sasuke.

"I-I..."

"You what?" Ino asked, enjoying this.

"I...I was in a closet."

_'Phew...good one Sakura'_ Sakura applauded herself.

"You were in a closet?" Nasuni looked disappointed.

"Were you alone?" Kiri asked.

_'Damn...didn't see that coming.'_

Sakura mumbled something.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"I said...I might have been...I might not have been."

Ino grinned, "Spit it out forehead! You were in there with Sasuke, coz if I remember, you came back with Sasuke."

"Oh yeah! She did didn't she?" Ten ten put it all together in her head.

"Naughty Sakura. I hope you were a good girl in there." Nasuni laughed, shaking a finger infront of Sakura's face.

"We didn't do anything! We were hiding from Lee and that's it! As soon as he was gone we were out of there!"

"And nothing else happened?" Caitling asked curiously.

"Nothing! Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get some beauty sleep. Night all." Sakura got up, and walked over to her little futon.

"Yeah me too."

"Me three."

One by one the girls got up, and went to their futons. Little did the girls know, was that there an unwelcomed guest outside their door, who had been listening to the whole conversation on a trip to the bathroom.

_'Hmm...Interesting.' _Ragna smirked to himself, _'Now I have some information for blackmail...This should be fun.'_

He quietly crept away from the door, and made his way back downstairs and to the living room.

"Ragna, where the hell have you been?" Neji looked at him, curious.

"Just the bathroom."

Everyone looked at him suspiciously. He was keeping something from them alright, but what?

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well there ya go...CHAPTER 3! And guess what?...ITS MY BDAY TODAY!!! So I'm giving you this on my bday! SO BE GREATFUL glares evilly Only jokin... hehe. I've already started on Chapter 4 believe it or not! Which is pretty amazing for me...I guess?**

**Anyways I hope ya liked it! And if ya didn't read what I said up the top...THEN READ IT COZ THIS IS YA ONLY CHANCE...I'm giving you until...hmmm... I dunos yet...I'll just say when I think I have enough.**

**PLZ REVIEW!!! I'm desperate for your opinions!**

**Ja ne! LOVES YA ALL!**

**x Mrs Weasel-Fan x**


	4. The Unexpected Kiss

hi - normal

_'hi'_ - thoughts/flash backs

**_hi_** - Inners

**hi** - emphasizing words and sound effects

"hi"- speech

**Chapter 4 - **

**The Unexpected Kiss.**

"Morning girlies!" Sakura's cheery voice floated through the air.

"Argh...what time is it?" Nasuni looked at her alarm clock.

"10:00 am!" Sakura answered.

Kiri's head slowly raised from her pillow, "Too early. Need more sleep." she said, and her head fell back onto her pillow.

"I agree with Kiri." Came TenTen's voice.

"Me too!" Came Ino's.

"Me three..." Caitlin yawned.

Sakura huffed, "Well there's only one way to wake you up then!" She walked out of the bedroom door.

"She's gone. Now sleep!" Nasuni demanded.

The girls closed their eyes once more, cuddling up in their blankets. It was nice and warm and not mention cosy! They could just lay there all day. Well...they could until...

**SPLASH!!!**

"ARGHHHHHHHHH WTF?!?!" Ino screamed, along with the others, apart from Hinata, who was already making her way to the bathroom.

Their eyes shot open furiously to see a bossy and proud looking Sakura, holding and empty bucket.

They looked down at their blankets. They were soaked with water. This only meant one thing...

"KILL HER!!!" Kiri shouted.

They all jumped on Sakura, tackling her to the floor, showering her with pillows.

After they were satisfied with their revenge, the girls, now fully awake, got up and got dressed.

After the girls were all dressed and had freshened up, they made their way downstairs to the living room.

They found all the boys sleeping all over the place.

Neji on the big sofa, Sasuke on the smaller one, Naruto on the beanie bags, and the others scattered all over the place, lying on futons.

The girls walked around them, giggling. They saw the most cutest thing. Sasuke hugging a fluffy pink pillow. Now that's something you don't get to see everyday.

"A-a...pink...fluffy...pillow!" Sakura nearly died with laughter, but held it all in, not wanting to wake them all up.

"I know!...hey girls...let's make them breakfast! It should be really fun!" Ino suggested excitedly.

"Yeah!" Caitlin agreed.

"H-hai." Hinata whispered.

They all walked out into the kitchen and took out a few things.

"Okay," Nasuni cleared her throat, "I'm in charge of everything so you will do as I say, got it?"

"Got it!" They all replied in unison.

"Okay...Caitlin and Hinata will be in charge of setting up the dining table. Sakura and Ino you're separating the eggs. TenTen you're keeping the time. And Kiri, you're going to cook with me!" She smiled.

Everyone went to do what they had to do.

Ino looked down at the eggs.

"She said separate..." Ino moved the eggs away from each other, "There! Done!" She smiled. "Cooking is easy!"

Sakura stared at Ino. "Have you paid attention in Home economics?"

"Uh...no. He he…" Ino laughed weakly.

"Well how do you expect to cook for your husband and kids one day?"

"Umm...order take away?"

"Geez Ino...Give them to me." Sakura said, snatching the eggs from Ino. "This is how you separate and egg from its shell." Sakura carefully tapped the egg on a spoon, and then pulled it apart, letting the egg fall into the frying pan. "Get it now?"

Ino looked at the egg lying in the pan.

"Yeah I think I got this." Ino did the exact same as Sakura, being careful with every step.

"I did it! I separated an egg from its shell!" Ino danced around like a loon.

"Well done Ino! Now let's get back to work." The two girls carried on with their...egg separating fun.

"Okay Kiri-chan, we'll need the sausages and bacon." Nasuni looked to her subordinate.

"Coming right up!" Kiri got out the sausages and bacon and passed them to Nasuni, who then put them in another frying pan.

"Hey Kiri,"

"Yeah?"

"I deserve a hug."

"What do you mean? You've already had two."

"Two hugs don't make up for four years!"

"...Fine."

"Yay!!!" Nasuni jumped up and down as she hugged her best friend. "Geez...you don't know how much I've missed you."

Kiri smiled, "Same here."

They both broke apart.

"So how's my brother been?" Kiri asked out of curiosity.

Nasuni kept silent for a moment and then replied, "He-...He's been fine."

Kiri looked over at her best friend and grinned, "So...**Naz**, been in any relationships while I've been gone?"

Nasuni blushed a deep shade of pink which even put Sakura's hair to shame.

"N-no. I haven't actually." She answered.

"Yeah she has!" TenTen blurted out. Nasuni glared at her friend. "What are you talking about TenTen? He he" She laughed nervously. TenTen looked at her and grinned, "Well you see Kiri-chan. Your best friend here was dating your brother for 6 months. But then they decided to just take a break for some unknown reason to us all."

Kiri stared at TenTen, and then at her best friend.

Nasuni slowly turned her head towards Kiri.

"Y-You were dating m-my...b-brother?!" Kiri asked her, seriously shocked.

"M-maybe...okays yes I was."

Kiri just stared at Nasuni. Nasuni thought she going to burst into a bitch fit or something but she didn't expect her best friend to laugh and hug her.

"OMGSH!!! THAT'S SOOOO GREAT!!!"

"Uh...It is?"

"HELL YEAH! Tell me when you broke up?" Kiri demanded.

"Umm...A few weeks ago..." Her best friend had a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Awww. Come here you!" Kiri grabbed her best friend into another hug.

"We'll talk about it later okay?" She asked Nasuni.

"H-hai." She smiled. She was glad she had her best friend back to comfort her. She always missed her when she felt sad, and when she needed her most. She'd always make her feel better.

"Okay then," Kiri pulled away from the hug." Let's get cooking!"

"HAI!" Everyone cheered.

When everyone got back to their jobs, they were all laughing and smiling...except for one. One of the girls had a hint of sadness in her eyes, and if spoken too, would fake a smile. But why...?

"H-Hey Caitlin-chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked in her sweet and quiet voice of hers.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just sorta spaced out that's all." Caitlin smiled back at her friend.

Hinata hesitated on asking her more questions, but she figured that her friend was telling the truth, so she just simply smiled back and returned to what laying out the plates.

As soon as Hinata's gaze dropped from Caitlin, Caitlin's smile soon faded away.

_'It's all my fault...'_ She sighed, and continued with her job.

"Okay. Ino, Sakura?" Kiri called them.

"Hai?"

"Are the eggs almost ready."

"Hai Kiri-sama" They replied playfully.

"Good! Hinata, Caitlin? Have you almost finished setting up that table?"

"Hai" They both answered.

"Good! TenTen, what's the time?" Kiri asked Ten ten.

"It's exactly 10:45, Kiri-sama!" TenTen giggled.

"Okay! Hinata will you go and check on the boys for me please?"

"Hai."

"Thank you very much. TenTen, you can replace Hinata's job until she's back. Okay let's move it people!" Kiri ordered.

"Still as bossy as ever, ne, Kiri-chan?" Nasuni laughed at her.

"Shhh you. Back to work. We'll give it about 10 more minutes and everything should be done."

After 3 minutes, Hinata came back from the living room giggling, "They're all still asleep."

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked.

Hinata continued giggling, "N-Naruto-kun is mumbling bout an evil bunny rabbit called Crispy, in his sleep."

"That boy never surprises me. I remember when it used to be me, Naruto and Sasuke together in a group for Tech. I had to put up with those two for two years straight. But they were funny to watch." Sakura giggled, remembering her Tech classes.

"Drama's the best with Lee and Neji. Lee's always so dramatic."

"I'm not arguing with you there." Nasuni agreed, "Remember that time when we had to do the Romeo and Juliet scene..." Nasuni shivered. "Soooo creepy..."

"Oh give the guy a break. He's never actually been with a girl in his life. He can't help it if he's...well...not that handsome?" Sakura spoke up.

"...Okay then..." Everyone stared at her.

"Umm...TenTen. Time please?" Kiri broke the awkward silence.

"11:00."

"Perfect! Just in time! Okay...time to wake up the guys!"

"Hai!" Everyone replied.

The girls slowly and quietly made their way into the living room. They saw the boys, still asleep. There were some snores coming from Shikamaru, making the girls nearly go into fits of laughter.

"Okay," Kiri whispered to them all, "On the count of 3, we all scream as loud as we possibly can, okay?"

All of the girls nodded enthusiastically...apart from Hinata...'cause...well...she just doesn't do that. He he...

"3..." The girls were shaking from excitement.

"2..."

"1 and a half..." Kiri grinned when she saw all the girls look at her confusedly.

"Sorry...I couldn't resist." She grinned.

"Okays...where was I?"

"You were on 1 and a half!" Nasuni snapped.

"Okay okay geez..." Now all of the girls were practically bouncing up and down, full of excitement.

"...1" She grinned at all of them.

** insert VERY loud high pitched screams here **

The girls screamed as if their lives counted on it.

Straight away the boys shot up from the ear piercing screams, wondering what exactly was going on.

Neji fell off the sofa, Sasuke threw the pink fluffy pillow across the room, Naruto nearly died of a heart attack, Akamaru jumped into Kiba's arms, Lee came running into the Living room, searching for a murderer or something... and Shino...screamed...Yes Shino, the nature freak who hardly ever talks...SCREAMED!!! THE WORLD MUST BE COMING TO AN END. The rest just went deaf...

"WTF?!?! WHAT IS WRONG YOU GIRLS?!?!" Naruto jumped to his feet, pointing his finger right at the girls.

They stopped screaming and fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Y-you should have seen you faces!!!" Sakura couldn't breathe.

"...Classic." Kiri said, shaking with laughter.

"I can't fucking hear!!!" Ragna shouted, sticking his fingers in his ears.

"M-my cheeks are swollen 'cause I'm laughing so much!" Nasuni burst into another fit of giggles.

"Okay okay...Who's big idea was this?" Ragna stood up, acting all cool.

Kiri stepped forward and raised her hand with a smirk on her face, "That would be me." She let out a slight laugh.

Ragna stared at her, thinking about what could happen to him if he even **tried** to get revenge...it would be messy...and **very** painful. He was about to open his mouth to say something but then close it again.

_'I need something to get revenge for us all. Hmmm...'_Ragna went into deep thought.

_**'Remember last night?'**_

_'Yeah...Wait! Who are you!?'_

_**Heavy breathing 'Ragna...I AM YOUR FATHER!!!'**_

_' GASP REALLY?!?!'_

_**'No you idiot!'**_

_'Oh...then who are you?'_

_**'I'm your Inner.'**_

_'You are?'_

_**'Yup!'**_

_'Wow...I have an Inner-me! I feel soooo special!'_

_**'Oh shut up! Now getting back onto the subject...about last night...'**_

_'What do ya mean 'About last night'?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!?! DO I STILL HAVE MY DIGNITY!?!'_

Ragna's Inner slapped a hand to his forehead, and shivered in disgust, **_'Yes you still have your 'Dignity' baka! Now what I meant to say before I was RUDELY interrupted was...Lastnight while you were outside the Girls' room. Remember all those things that they said? You have MAJOR blackmail there my friend!'_**

_'OH YEAH!!! I do don't I!'_

_**'Yes...you do. Geez you're stupid.'**_

_'What did you say about me?!'_

_**'Nothing! Now I gotta go, BYE! And don't forget what I said!'**_

Ragna twisted his face up in confusion.

"Don't forget what you said..." Ragna whispered.

"Don't forget what who said? Ragna what're you talking about?" Kiri asked with a confused expression.

"Huh? Oh...nothing. He he..." He rubbed the back of his head, grinning slightly.

"Uh...Okays...Well if you would please walk into the kitchen boys and there will be a surprise for you." Sakura sing-songed.

Some of the boys groaned while others smiled as they all shuffled into the kitchen. Their eyes lit up when they saw a table full with food, enough to feed 50 people.

"Y-You cooked this?" Kiba stared at the table filled with food to his delight.

"Yup!" They all smiled, pleased with their reaction.

Neji raised a brow at them. TenTen sighed, "Okay...we had some help..."

_ 3---Flashback--- 3_

_TenTen picked up the phone and dialled a random number in the phone book._

**_"Hello, Instant food to your door here, how may I help you?" _(A/N: yeah the name of that food place...MADE IT UP! XD)**

_"Hi, I would like to place an order..."_

_ 3---End Flashback--- 3_

"And that's how we got some of the food." TenTen finished.

"Some of the food?" Neji raised his brow again.

"Okay! Fine! **Most** of the food!"

"You sure you're not lying?"

"Positive." TenTen answered him.

"Okay fine."

"HEY HEY HEY!!! Enough chatting, DIG IN!!!" Naruto shouted out, grabbing some food and already throwing it onto a plate.

Soon everyone was sitting down, eating, laughing, joking. It was a happy sight to see. Usually there would be a HUGE food fight by now BUT...I guess there wasn't. How nice...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

After everyone was full up, now would surely come the argument, debating on who would be cleaning the dishes.

"YOU DO IT!" Ino screamed.

"NO! YOU DO IT! IT'S A WOMAN'S JOB!!!" Naruto shouted back at her.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Ino slowly cracked her knuckles.

Naruto cowered before Ino, his legs wobbling like jelly.

"OKAY OKAY!!! I'll do the dishes..." Naruto pouted in defeat.

"Now that's what I thought you said." Ino smiled happily.

"Besides...we prepared the food!"

All the girls began to walk off to Nasuni's room to get changes, same for the boys except they went to a different part of the house to change.

Naruto sighed, and turned around to do the dishes, until he was stopped by a sweet and quiet voice.

"Umm...Naruto-kun. I'll do the dishes if you want."

Naruto turned around to see the Hyuuga heiress looking down at her feet, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

"No. It's okay Hinata-chan, I'll do it by myself. Anyways, who would want to be stuck doing dishes?"

Hinata slowly looked up, "I would..."

"You would?" Naruto looked at her in shock.

Hinata nodded.

"I'll tell you what Hinata-chan, we'll both dot the dishes. You wash, I wipe." He grinned at her.

Hinata blushed in return, "Hai."

And together they both worked as a team to clean the dishes.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, where's Hinata?" Sakura wondered aloud.

"I don't know. I think she stayed behind with Naruto." TenTen answered.

"Awww, they're such a cute couple those two lovebirds." Ino grinned.

Knowing that it was once again going to be a nice day, the girls had brought some nice and cool clothes, so they wouldn't get too hot from the sun.

Ino was wearing short denim shorts, and a lavender vest top. TenTen was wearing White short shorts and a pale green vest top. Sakura wore a short denim skirt and a baby pink top, the sleeves reaching to her elbows. Kiri wore a black short skirt, with a white long sleeve top and a black vest over it. Nasuni wore baggy denim trousers and a red vest top. And finally...Caitlin wore black denim 3/4 trousers and a bright green vest top.

Hinata had already got dressed earlier that morning. She was wearing a white gypsy skirt, with a white top and green jacket.

"Hmmm...Well I guess I should get going...My mom wants me back before noon." Sakura said.

"Yeah, I'm walking home with Forehead." Ino grinned. Sakura sent a death glare at her.

"We had a great time Nasuni-chan. Are ya going to the Karaoke bar next week?" Sakura asked.

"Yup!" Nasuni answered.

"Okay then...Well...See ya girls!" Ino and Sakura both hugged the girls good bye and walked out the door.

Next was TenTen's turn to go home. "I'm catching a lift with Hinata-chan and Neji. They're probably waiting outside...Bye girls!" She waved and went.

Soon...nearly everyone was gone except for Sasuke, Naruto, Itachi, and Kiri.

"Bye Nasuni-chan!!!" Kiri hugged her bestfriend goodbye. "You better be coming to Karaoke nightnext week...You're definetly singing with me." Nasuni grinned at her. "I'll be there." Kiri broke from the hug and smiled at her bestfriend one last time, and then left with the others.

Only then it struck her that she was stuck with 3 boys. 1 loud mouth blonde. 1 Human Ice block, and the No.1 Most annoying person so far...Uchiha Itachi.

She sighed inwardly...this should be great.

Naruto looked over to Kiri and shot her his famous grin, "We'll walk you home Kiri-chan!"

"No we won't dobe." Sasuke shot at Naruto.

"What? Why? What if she gets trampled on by fangirls...again...ish...hehe."

"Argh shut up dobe. She'll be fine."

"You shut up Sasuke-teme!"

_'Here we go'_ Itachi watched the two fight, not really interested. What he was **really** interested in, was annoying the girl right next to him.

He looked over to her and smirked, "So...slave," Kiri shot a death glare at him, "I'm not your slave!"

"Oh but you promised me."

"Who cares?!"

"I do. A promise is a promise." He smirked even more.

She hated to see him look all smug like he was always the one who was right.

"Look Uchiha. I. Am. Not. Your. Slave." She said through gritted teeth and started to pick up speed. As soon as she was way in front of them, with Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi out of her sight. She slowed down her pace again, and went to turn around a corner when an arm stopped her from walking. Her eyes widened. She slowly turned her head to look into two Onyx eyes. As soon as she recognized his smirk, she glared right at him.

Itachi leaned into her.

_'Oh Kami-sama! What is he doing?!?!'_ She began to panic.

She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up when he turned and whispered in her ear,

"Why are you in such a hurry...Ki-Ri-Chan?"

A shiver went down her spine.

He chuckled lightly, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Kiri was frozen, she couldn't move a muscle. It was like she was being controlled or something.

He chuckled again before leaning his face closer to hers...

** 3---Kiri's POV!!!--- 3**

_'Oh Kami-sama!!! HELP ME!!!!_

_I think he's going to kiss me! He's leaning in closer to my face. _

_Oh no...get prepared...wait...what? What is he doing...?'_

He brought his head from infront of me, and whispered in my ear, "Why are you such a hurry...Ki-Ri-Chan?"

His smooth voice sent shivers down my spine.

_'I'm freaking out. I can't move a muscle in my body! What's wrong with me?'_

I heard him chuckle into my ear when I didn't answer. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

_'This guy's got me paralysed! It's soooo scary...wait...what is he doing?'_

He moved his head infront of mine and looked into my eyes with a smirk. I think he could sense my fear.

_'Oh this is NOT good! I gotta do something before anything happens! Now he's chuckling! Don't come any closer-!'_

** 3---Normal--- 3**

Kiri shut her eyes tightly, and pushed Itachi off of her. She ran away, straight down the street and into a lane.

She leaned back against the brick wall and started to pant heavily. Her chest rising up and down like mad.

She took a quick peep around the corner of the lane to see if Itachi had followed her. When there was not sign of the Uchiha there, she relaxed and turned around only to walk straight into something hard. She looked up to see Itachi smirking down at her.

"Shit..." She whispered.

Itachi brought her into his arms, and caught her lips in his.

Her eyes widened in utter shock.

She struggled to push him off, while tears of frustration slid down her cheeks.

_'DAMN YOU UCHIHA!!!'_ She inwardly screamed.

He wanted an entrance into her mouth, but she wouldn't let him in no matter what.

Finally the Uchiha broke through the barrier, and more tears leaked from Kiri's glassy eyes. She struggled more and more to push him off of her, but he was too strong.

With all of the strength she had left, Kiri tried one last time to push him off, and what do ya know? She managed to actually get him off her.

She glared at him, slapping him across the face.

"YOU PERVERT!!!" She screamed, then took off once more. This time she didn't stop, she ran all the way home, tears sliding down her cheeks.

As soon as she reached her front door, she stopped and brushed off her clothes. She quickly wiped her tears. She didn't want her mother and brother to know that she had been crying.

Satisfied with how she looked, she walked into her house.

"Mom I'm home!" She called out. "Mom?" She called out again when there was no answer.

"She's gone out shopping." A voice came behind her, which she knew well.

She turned around to see her brother standing in the door way.

"Hey Dante." She smiled.

"Hey," Dante looked over his sister's face. Her eyes were red and puffy. _'Has she been crying?' _Choosing not to bring up the subject, he decided to ask her a different question.

"Why were you running just now?" He looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"I-I...ummm...what?" Kiri couldn't think of anything to say.

"You were running. I saw you when I was in my car."

She looked down.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her.

She looked back up at him and smiled, "Yeah...I'm fine."

Dante looked at her one last time before giving her a friendly smile, and hugged her. As shocked as she was, Kiri smiled and hugged him back.

"Thanks Dante,"

"You're welcome. I figured you needed a hug." He let go of her, and smiled. "We'll talk about this later, okay?" Kiri nodded in return, and her brother smiled once more at her, and walked into the kitchen.

Kiri stood in the middle of the living room, wondering what she was going to do.

_'That bastard stole my first kiss! Geez...what am I going to do now?! How am I supposed to get passed him tomorrow night, I won't be able to even look at the guy.' _She sighed, and went up to her room. _'How troublesome...'_

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

** 3---Itachi's POV--- 3**

I stood there and held a hand to my right cheek. It felt really sore. The girl actually had the nerve to slap me. Most girls would even have died to be in that position.

I just stood there for a few minutes before smirking. _'She's not like the others at all...This one is **very** interesting.'_ I looked up, and took my hand away from my now red cheek. _'Then it's settled...She's my new target.'_

I shoved my hands in my pockets, and walked off down the lane.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

Kiri sat on her bed, and pulled out her laptop from underneath the bed.

She signed on msn, and was entered into a conversation.

**-TheFrictionInYourJeans- hey Kiri-chan!**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- uh...hey?**

**-TheFrictionInYourJeans- Its me Nasuni!**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- lol hey Nasuni-chan!**

**-TheFrictionInYourJeans- Howz yooh?**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- im fine...same as always**

**-TheFrictionInYourJeans- gdgd!**

Someone signed on and added her to a conversation.

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- uh...hello?**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- Hn**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- hmmm...Sasuke or Itachi?**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- Who do u think**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- ...dunos**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- Guess**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- Itachi?**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- Aa**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- How did ya get my name?**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- Ragna**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- Where'd he get it from?**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- Nasuni**

"DAMN THAT GIRL!!!" Kiri screamed, and went back to their conversation.

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- HOW COULD U?!?!**

**-TheFrictionInYourJeans- ...?**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- Why did you give Ragna my msn name?!**

**-TheFrictionInYourJeans- ...coz he wanted it?**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- glares ...damn u...**

**-TheFrictionInYourJeans- ...**

Her other conversation started to flash, so she went on that.

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- How are you?**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- How do you think I am?!**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- the most happiest of us all**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- I hate you so much**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- I know.**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- Why r u such a bastard?**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- im a bastard?**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- hmmm let me think...YES! **

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- ...Hmmm okay...I have a question for you.**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- what?**

Itachi sat back in his chair and smirked.

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- Why won't you give in?**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- excuse me?**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- you heard me**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- ...ye but wtf is that supposed to mean?!**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- you're not like the other girls who would just throw themselves at me**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- hmmm ya think?! im not a pathetic fangirl itachi, if that's what you mean**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- I guessed**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- then what do you mean by 'Why won't you give in?'**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- What I mean is, why won't you give in to me. Why don't you like me?**

Kiri stared at the screen for a minute actually wondering why she doesn't like him.

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- ...coz...ur a jerk**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- How do you know that?**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- Hello?! You kissed me when I didn even wana be kissed!!!**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- Hn. What else?**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- ...I...**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- You?**

Kiri sighed in defeat.

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- I dont know. Why are u so interested in me?**

Itachi smirked.

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- Who said I was interested in you?**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- ...Oh I dont care! Just get a life will you! **

Kiri set her status to 'Appear offline'. Her eyes widened when Itachi kept on writing.

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- I know you're there. You can't hide from me forever, after all, you're my slave.**

That hit a nerve.

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- AM NOT!!!**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- I knew you were there.**

_'Damn him!' _ She inwardly screamed.

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- Argh shut up! **

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- A promise is a promise. It's only 2 weeks**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- Why me?**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- You interest me**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- So you are interested in me!**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- No, I said you interest me not I'm interested in you.**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- Surely thats the same**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- Hn.**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- Okay. Anyways I'm off now. Bye Asshole - xxx**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- Bye little girl. And don't forget...2 weeks.**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- Ye oks. AND IM NOT LITTLE!**

Itachi smirked and then she signed off.

----

There was a knock on Kiri's door. "Come in!"

Dante stepped into her room, holding two mugs of hot chocolate. She smiled at her brother and let him sit down on her bed.

"So...How about that talk?" He smirked at her.

Kiri thought to herself. She knew that if she told her brother about the whole Itachi kissing her thing, Dante would beat the crap outta him, and then she would have ruined their friendship. So she decided not to tell him.

"Oh it doesn't matter anymore." She smiled at him, "I was just a bit upset that's all."

He looked at her with concern written all of his face, "Why?"

"I don't know...just an emotional state I guess?" Dante smirked at her, "Okay then."

The two siblings sat there, comfortably drink their hot chocolate. It then hit Kiri. She wanted to ask him about the whole Nasuni dating him thing.

"Hey Dante?"

"Aa?" He looked at her, taking a drink of his hot chocolate.

"You didn't tell me you dated Nasuni-chan." She grinned.

Dante spat the hot chocolate out of his mouth, "W-what? How do you know?"

"TenTen-chan told me." She smiled sweetly at him.

Dante looked down, "Yeah...we **were** dating."

"What's wrong?" Kiri asked.

Dante looked up at her and smiled, "Nothing dear sister, nothing." They both finished their hot chocolate, then Dante leaned over and kissed his little sister on the forehead, and the took two mugs downstairs to be cleaned.

Kiri laid down on her bed, and after a few minutes, dozed off.

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

With only 1 day left until the teens went back to school, they decided that it would be fun to go to the Karaoke bar. It **was** Karaoke night after all.

All of the gang arrived on time, and sat down on a large table. They ordered drinks and waited for the night to start.

"So...what do you want to sing?" Sakura asked them all, handing out a book of songs.

"Hmmm...let me see!" Naruto took a look at the songs.

He saw one song in particular that he wanted to sing especially.

"That one!" He said, pointing to a song.

"Okay, I'll write it down on a piece of paper and give it to the DJ." Nasuni said, taking out a pen.

"You know what? I think I'd better write it Nasuni-chan. He he..." Sakura laughed nervously.

"Why? I'm a good spellerer!"

"..."

"Okay...You can write." Nasuni gave the pen to Sakura. Sakura wrote it down and gave the note to the DJ.

"Okay," The DJ spoke. "Tonight's first person to sing will be Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto would you like to come up to the stage please?"

"HAI!" Naruto shouted out, and ran up to the stage, hitting his head on the Mic in the making.

"Okay. This song is dedicated to a certain person...Why? I don't have a clue." He grinned, and the words came up on the screen.

Naruto kept on looking at Hinata. All she did was blush a deep red

_Chorus:)  
This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
_

Naruto kept on looking at Hinata. All she did was blush a deep red.

_How many days in a year?  
She woke up with hope but she only found tears  
And I can be so insincere  
Making the promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearin' the holes in the soles of her shoes  
How many days disappear?  
You look in the mirror, so how do you choose?_

Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

Chorus

How many lovers would stay?  
Just to put up with this shit day after day  
How did we wind up this way?  
Watchin' our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waitin'  
Wearin' the clothes of the souls that we choose  
How do we get there today?  
When we're walkin' too far for the price of our shoes

Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

Chorus

And your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl  
Whose pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her

When she smiles...

Naruto held the note, and then the song finished.

Everyone in the bar cheered and some even screamed. He took a bow and grinned at them all, especially Hinata.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Naruto came down from the stage and sat back down next to Sasuke. He turned his head around to Hinata who blushed and looked away.

"Okay anymore requests?" The DJ asked.

"I have one!" Kiri grinned.

She ran up to the DJ and handed him the note. He smirked at her, and she walked onto the stage.

"Okay...this song is to us girls!"

The music began to start, and the words appeared on the screen.

_You ask me why I change the colour of my hair ,Ya  
You ask me why I need 32 pairs of shoes ,To wear  
You seem to ask me why I've got a lot of things  
It's just a chick thing  
You outta let it go  
You try to understand but you don't have a cluuuuue_

That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions  
Push all your buttons  
It's true,  
That's what girls do

That's what we do (Hahahahaha)

You ask me why I gotta play so hard to get ,Ya  
You ask me do I play it cool just to make you sweat ,Ya  
You want some kind of explanation I can give  
It's just a chick thing  
That your messing with  
To me it's black and white  
But it's not getting through to yoooooou

That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions  
Push all your buttons   
It's true,  
That's what girls do

Ya Ya Ya Ya Ya  
Why should I change?  
Ya Ya Ya Ya Ya  
I'm having too much fun!  
Ya Ya Ya Ya Ya  
To you it's confusing,  
To me it's nothing neeeeew

That's what girls do

That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions  
Push all your buttons  
It's true,  
That's what girrrrrrrrrls

That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions  
Push all your buttons  
It's true,  
That's what girls do

That's what girls do  
They keep you guessing the whole day through  
Play your emotions  
Push all your buttons   
It's true,  
That's what girls do

That's what girls do (x3)  
Girls

You ask me why I change the colour of my hair, yeah.

The song finished and all the girls in the bar burst out cheering and screaming. Some guys whistled...Itachi smirked.

Kiri smiled and walked back to her seat.

"Well that was fun." She smiled at everyone.

"That was awesome Kiri-chan!" Ino giggled.

"Thanks!"

"Okay Sakura! It's your turn to sing!" TenTen laughed, pushing Sakura towards the DJ, a piece of paper in hand.

TenTen passed the piece of paper to the DJ and smiled nervously.

"Now we have Sakura here, singing for you so I want to here you all cheering for her!"

Sakura walked up to the stage slowly, _'Okay Sakura...You can do this! Just focus and don't lose confidence! CHA!'_

Sakura brought the MIC closer to her, and she began to sing with the beat.

_Remember the feelings  
Remember the day  
my stone heart was breaking  
my love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I felt_

Be my bad boy be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Would you be my bad boy be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

Bad Boy!  


Sakura danced to the beat, and all the while, Sasuke just stared at her, _'DAMN HORMONES!!!' _ He thought angrily, as he began to sweat a little. Sakura began to sing again, and this time, she looked at Sasuke.

_  
You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time  
You just pushed me aside_

You never thought that a   
Girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you  
How to go on

Be my bad boy be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad Boy  
be be my man  
be my weekend lover  
but don't be my friend  
You can be my Bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again.

The song finished and everyone cheered. Sakura took a small bow and winked at some of the guys, sending them off with nose bleeds.

Sasuke just sat there, shifting in his seat rather uncomfortably.

Itachi looked at his brother, and a smirk appeared on his face, "Did you enjoy that little brother?"

Sasuke turned around and sent a death glare at him. Itachi smirked even more, and leaned back in his seat.

The doors to the bar opened, and in walked in none other than Dante, putting his hand up in greeting.

Nasuni looked up and slowly, a blush began to creep onto her face. _'Why am I blushing?!'_ She thought. Dante looked over at her and smirked. _'DAMN! Don't tell me he saw me blush!'_

Nasuni just stared out in the open, not listening to the conversation going on between the girls.

All of a sudden, two pairs of arms wrapped around Caitlin's shoulders. She nearly jumped a mile.

The girls looked up to see Dante with his arms around Caitlin.

Kiri was annoyed. She didn't like this one bit. She looked over at Nasuni. She looked as if she was about to cry. She clenched her fists. It pained her to see her bestfriend like this.

"DANTE I'M GONNA RING YOUR NECK!!!" She screamed, trying to get hold of him, a blush evident.

"SORRY!" He quickly apologized and took a seat at the table.

Caitlin recovered from her angry state after hitting Dante across the head, and looked over to Nasuni. Just as she assumed, she was looking down, her fringe shading her eyes.

Sensing that she should do something, she began to ask her if she was okay, but she was already beaten to it.

"Ne, Nasuni-chan. Are you okay?" Kiri asked.

Nasuni looked up and smiled at her bestfriend. She wanted to cry. It pained her to see her ex hugging someone else, even if it was a friendly/glomping hug. Before she knew it, she was being dragged up from her chair and being led outside into the night air.

"Nasuni, I know what's bothering you." Kiri spoke.

Nasuni kept silent, not wanting to say anything just yet.

"...It's my brother isn't it?"

"..."

"I'll take that as a yes. You shouldn't worry about him. It was only a friendly hug he gave Caitlin."

"..."

Kiri sighed and walked up to her bestfriend, and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her into a warm hug, "Don't worry Nasuni-chan. It's nothing. Like

he'd ever go out with her anyways. He belongs to you...that's what I believe anyways..."

Nasuni looked at her friend and smiled, "Thanks Kiri-chan!" She hugged her bestfriend really tightly, and felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh c'mon now Nasuni-chan. There's no need to cry so wipe those tears away."

"H-Hai." She sniffed.

"Look, you go on inside. I'm gonna stay out here, I need to go over some thoughts."

Nasuni looked at her and smiled, "Okay...I'll see you inside."

"Hai."

Nasuni went on inside, and Kiri sat down on a metal railing and sighed.

"Something bothering you?"

Kiri slowly looked behind her, finding the famous Uchiha, leaning against a tree.

"None of your business." She glared at him.

Itachi chuckled and made his way to sit down next to her.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Is it too much to ask for me to just sit out here and look at the stars?" He simply replied.

Kiri sighed and looked up at the night sky.

"Beautiful don't you think?" He asked.

"Yeah...Ne, Itachi?"

He looked at her, showing that he was listening, "Why do you insist on annoying me? I've only known you for how long now...a week?"

Itachi chuckled, "I guess I think it's fun annoying you."

Kiri glared at him but then smiled. "...2 weeks of hell for me...yipee!" She said sarcastically.

Itachi just smirked, "What do you think I'm gonna do to you, make you my sex slave?"

"WHAT?!?! NO!!!" She screamed. "...Y-you're not are you?"

Itachi chuckled and shook his head. "Thank Kami-sama..."

They sat there for about 10 minutes in silence, just staring at the stars, and taking in the midnight breeze.

"I think we should go back inside..." Kiri got up from the railings and began to walk off to the entrance. Before she could mover any further, she span

around on her toes and was pushed against a tree.

She opened her eyes. Midnight blue met onyx.

"I-Itachi...w-what are you doing?" She stood there awkwardly, one of his arms on each side of her head. She was pinned against the tree.

He smirked, and brushed his lips against hers. It was a soft and warm kiss. Even though she was surprised and hated this...she was enjoying it really.

He pulled away and smirked at her shocked and dumbfound expression, and also...the very light pink blush spreading across her cheeks. He pushed off the tree trunk and walked back into the bar, his hands in his pockets.

Kiri blinked and took in her surroundings. She put her fingers to her lips and smiled, "Geez...that guy should wear a warning sign or something."

She walked back into the bar smiling happily to herself.

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

"Night guys! See you tomorrow...in...school...Oh crap..." Naruto groaned. Even though he did find school fun and sometimes exciting...Naruto hated to know that his free time to do what ever he pleased, was over. Back to school!

"N-night Naruto-kun." Hinata smiled shyly at him.

"Ja ne Nasuni-chan! Night girls and guys!" Kiri smiled and waved at them. They waved back, well...some of them anyway if they could be bothered to.

Itachi walked passed and merely smirked at her and quickly whispered, "Goodnight...slave."

She glared at his retreating back, and then got into her car where her brother was waiting for her.

"Well..." He sighed, "Time to go home. And in the morning...back to school."

Kiri turned on the engine and they were off home.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Boring ending I know...I just didn't know what to write ya know? Well I hoped ya liked it anyways. And don't worry...there will be more from the other pairings! XD**

**Well I hoped ya liked it! It weren't that long of a wait was it? lol**

**Plz review coz the last time you all did...it made me feel soooo happy -**

**Oh and PLZ will you check out my friend's new story. It's called "Art of Seduction" by x-Aikiara-x. Her 2nd chapter should be up soon and it's gonna be one great story - So plz give it a go.**

**Anyways BYES! LOVES YOU ALL! AND THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

**x Mrs Weasel-Fan x**


	5. First Day Back Part 1

**Okay...So I think I have enough OCs now...includin mine aswell...that makes quite a few OCs lol. So im sorry if ya didn get one of ur own. SO SORRY! Thanks for the ones I have so far! XD You shall see them soon!**

hi - normal

_'hi'_ - thoughts/flash backs

_**hi**_ - Inners

**hi** - emphasizing words and sound effects

"hi"- speech

**Chapter 5 - **

**First day back : Part 1!**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"ARGHHH!!!!"

**CRASH**

At 6:59am, an alarm clock was sitting quietly on a bedside table. At 7:00am, the alarm clock was outside on the road, smashed to pieces, slowly beeping in a very deep and scary pitch.

As you may know, It's very hard getting up early in the morning, especially when you've been waking up at 1:45pm in the afternoon for past 6 weeks.

Satsu Kiri slowly lifted her head of her soft, warm pillow. She blinked a few times and got out of bed, rubbing the crust from her eyes.

She sighed, "...I don't do mornings."

She got up from her bed and walked up to her closet. She found her uniform neatly folded in a pile on one of the shelves. She took the pile out, and put it down on her bed.

Grabbing a towel, she walked into the bathroom to take a nice warm shower.

10 minutes later, she appeared in her room with a towel wrapped around her.

She quickly dried and straightened her hair, and then changed into her uniform which consisted of a white shirt, the sleeves reaching to her elbows with the school's badge on it, a black skirt showing a bit too much in Kiri's mind, a red and black tie, and a black blazor.

She searched through her draw where she found a pair of red and black striped knee-high socks.

She tighed the top half of her hair back, leaving the rest fall down on her back perfectly, her fringe in her eyes like always.

She put the usual eye make-up on and made her way onto the landing.

She slowly crept up to her brother's room when an evil though occured in her head. She slowly opened the door and peeked in to find him lying in his bed, snoring **very** loudly.

Kiri slowly walked up next to her brother, and caught his cheeks with her her hands, shaking his face back and fore.

"Awwww c'mon my likooooooooool Dante! We can't have you lazing in bed all day now can we?!" She made baby faces at him.

His eyes shot open, and glared at his sister.

"K-Ki...SHTOP IT-TH...I CANTH TALKSTH TIDY!!! THHHHHHHHHH!!!" He tried to shout, but it just weren't working with his cheeks pulled out like that.

Kiri let go of his cheeks, and smiled cutely, "Morning brother!" She beamed, and kissed his forehead innocently. Oh yes...she was being a very innocent little bitch to her brother this morning.

She walked over to his bedroom window, and pulled the curtains open, sunlight taking over the whole room. Dante covered his eyes and hissed.

Kiri looked at her brother with a funny look, "What are you? A frickin' vampire?" She joked.

Dante smirked evilly, "Yes...And I'm going to drain the blood from your neck...IF YOU DON'T GET THE HELL OUTTA MY ROOM YOU EVIL EVIL **EVIL** CHILD!!!" He yelled, steam pouring out of his ears.

Kiri laughed nervously, "Hehe...I'll just be going now..." She zoomed out of the room.

She released a breath she didn't even know she had been holding in. _'Dante sure is scary when he's angry.'_

Now recovered, Kiri skipped happily downstairs and into the kitchen, where she found her mother cooking and humming to a sweet tune.

"Hey mom!" She chimed, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Hey sweetie, your shoes and bag are by the stairs waiting for you."

"Okay thanks."

Kiri finished off her piece of toast, kissed her mother on the cheek and walked into the living room, and slipping on her black pumps, and grabbed her school back. It was black with lots of green and blue stars printed all over it.

Dante came down the stairs, with his white shirt not tucked in, tie hanging around his neck, converse on instead of his normal school shoes, and his bag on his back. What Kiri noticed which was utterly different about him was that his hair wasn't spiked up like always. It was down, fringe in eyes just like his sister's, and quite messy giving him that bad boy touch.

"Wow Dante. You look...nice." Kiri commented.

"Hn. Mom we're leaving now! See ya later!"

"Okay! You two have a great day back now! And **no** fighting! I want this year to be perfect...Oh who am I kidding? My kids will never be perfect..." Amai went into one of her little arguments with herself.

"Uh okays...Let's just go."

They both left the house and walked along the sidewalk. The school was only down a few streets, so they decided to just walk.

"Hey! Kiri-chan! Dante!" They both turned around to see Caitlin and Ragna slowly catching up to them.

Kiri's eyes narrowed when she saw her brother's eyes suddenly light up seeing Caitlin.

_'Argh hell no! Just what I need...Ok Kiri...Smile! FRIGGIN SMILE!'_

Kiri forced a smile and waved at the two. It's not that she hated them or anything. She liked Ragna infact. She thought he was a funny guy but it was Caitlin she had a slight grudge on ever since her brother hugged her, causing Nasuni to break her heart. Then again...it wasn't her fault, was it?

"Hey guys." Dante gave a small wave.

Kiri decided she wanted to walk behind her brother and Caitlin so she could keep an eye on them, and Ragna walked with her.

"Hey Misty-chan!" He grinned.

Kiri looked at him confusedly.

"Can I call ya that?" He asked.

"Uh...okay, sure!" She flashed a smile at him.

"So..." He said quietly, "You and Itachi-san-"

"What was that?" Dante turned around to see his sister's covering Ragna's mouth. "Uh...?"

Kiri quickly let go of Ragna, and smiled innocently at her brother, "Um...Uh...He asked me If I liked Ritachi, which is this new found Italian food..." Kiri looked at her brother nervously.

He looked at the two suspiciously before saying, "Oh okay. Note to self...Must try Ritachi."

Kiri and Ragna sweatdropped, while Caitlin giggled.

Kiri glared at her back.

Kiri stopped walking and pulled Ragna back with her, covering his mouth with her hand again. She waited until Dante and Caitlin were further infront until she realeased Ragna.

"Okay...What do you know?"

"What do you mean? You sound like I know something serious..." He smirked.

"Oh you're good...what do you know about me and Itachi?"

"Nothing. Why? Is there something going on between you two then?"

Kiri changed her mind about this guy...he's annoying.

She glared at him, "Nothing is going on!" She stormed off down the street. Ragna caught up with her.

"Well that's not what I think," Kiri looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"I think that there **is** something going on between you two."

"And why would you think that?" She asked getting more annoyed.

"Well...let's just say I saw a little scene last night while I was making a trip to the men's room."

Her eye twitched, _'How annoying...'_

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Would you like to explain?" He smirked in delight. How he loved to be annoying.

"No thanks. All I'm going to say is...KEEP YOUR NOSE OUT OF MY PERSONAL LIFE YOU ANNOYING LITTLE-" She stopped when she noticed her brother and Caitlin staring at her. Ragna chuckled.

"I-I mean...argh..." She bowed her head down, her hair hiding her flushed face.

_'Me and my stupid big mouth!' _

They carried on walking down the road when they reached a large building with "Konoha Highschool" imprinted on the front.

_'Well...this is it...' _

"Hey Kiri-chaaaaaan!!!" Kiri was brought to ground with a thud. She opened her eyes to see Nasuni on top of her smiling.

"Ummm...Are you high or something?"

"NOPES! I'm just happy!" Nasuni shouted into her face.

"Oh...okay...Well then. WOULD YOU MIND GETTING OFF ME?!?!" Kiri screamed in more of a demand.

"Oh uh...Sorry. Hehe..." Nasuni jumped up off of her and held out a hand to Kiri. She took it and got up, dusting herself off.

She looked up to see Sakura and Ino standing next to Nasuni.

"A perfect start for the day." The two girls giggled.

"Oh ha ha." Kiri mocked them, and joined in laughing with them

Dante looked over at the group of girls. His eyes soon traced over Nasuni. He smiled.

_'What ever did happen between us Naz?' _He thought sadly.

"Hey Dante, C'mon we need to sort out our lockers." Caitling said cheerfully, snapping his out of his thoughts. He looked up to her and smiled.

"Okay Cait! One sec," He walked over to his younger sister and tapped her on the shoulder. Kiri turned around and smiled, "Yeah?"

"I'm going with Caitlin now, I'll see you late okay?" Kiri's smiled slid off her face. She nodded, and forced the smile back on.

"See ya later bro." She quickly hugged him.

Dante did the same in return and then walked off with Caitlin into the large building.

Nasuni watched as Dante walked off with Caitlin, sadness in her eyes. She sighed, _'It can't be helped.'_

"Okay guys, let's go and wait for the others." Sakura said.

The 4 girls walked over to the car park where they usually waited for the rest fo the gang. The girls started to chat about their summer holidays and other things when a motorcycle almost hit them over.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING JERK?! TRYING TO GET US KILLED?!" Kiri shouted.

"Kiri-" The girls tried to say something.

"Stupid jerk!"

"Ki-"

The person got off the motor bike and walked over to them.

"YOU! You almost killed us!" Kiri carried on shouting.

The guy stopped infront of her, and she shut up.

"Now why would I want to kill my own slave?"

Her eyes widened, she definetly knew who that was, "I-Itachi? Hehe..."

Itachi took his helmet off and smirked at her, "And good morning to you too."

A black sports car parked up next to Itachi's motorcycle. They all watched as Sasuke, Kiba and Shikamaru stepped out.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked confusedly.

Sasuke shrugged and locked his car. They walked over to the rest of them and waited for Neji and the others.

Soon later, a white limo parked up, and Neji, Hinata and Ten-Ten got out of it.

"Thanks Ed, see ya later." Neji thanked the driver, and the limo drove off out of the car park.

"Hey Ten-Ten-chan, Hinata-chan!" All the girls waved.

They both smiled and waved back. Ten-Ten looked around. There was somethin missing but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Why is it so quiet?"

"One word," Neji answered, "Naruto."

"Oh." She giggled.

Suddenly there was an outburst of screams behind them. They all turned around to see a group of girls with hearts in their eyes, staring at Sasuke, Itachi and Neji.

The girls just rolled their eyes.

One of the fangirls walked straight passed the girls and right up to Itachi.

She was blonde, just about their age and had a dark tan. She was wearing the same uniform as the girls except she made hers a bit more revealing.

"Hey hot stuff!" She smiled every so sweetly at Itachi. It almost made the rest of them sick. "My name's Miku, what's yours?" She winked at him.

Kiri glared at the blonde, _'Who does she think she is, just strutting over here like that! How dare she try and take Itachi-kun away from me! WAIT! What am I saying?!'_

"Sorry, but I'm not entitled to give you my name. Besides, I have a girlfriend." Itachi glared at the girl while snaking his arm around Kiri's waist, pulling her to him. She looked up at him in shock and anger. He gave her the 'Just play along' look. She hated the thought of helping him out but it couldn't hurt for just on time. She sighed and put on a fake smile.

"Yup...that's me...his...his...G-girl...girlfriend!" She struggled on that very last word.

The girl named Miku looked at Kiri suspiciously until an evil smile appeared on her face..."Oh really...then why don't you prove it?"

"WHAT?!?! LIKE HELL AM I KISSING HIM!"

Miku smiled proudly. Boy was she a smart one. "Then I guess you two aren't going out, ne?" She smirked, "Anyway, who needs a girl like her. I mean look at those splits," She pointed at Kiri's hair, "Why choose that when you could have...me?" She smiled sweetly. Geez this girl loved to flirt...

Kiri sent a death glare at her, "Oh no you didn't! I know that you did NOT just say I have splits!" Clearly this girl didn't know what she was getting herself into...

"So what if I did...what are **you** gonna do about it? Hmmm?" Miku cackled.

Kiri glared even harder at the girl infront of her, _'STUPID FREAKIN BLONDE!!!' _**(A/N: No offense to blondes! If you're blonde PLEASE do not take that the wrong way! I'm blonde myself lol)**

"Oh I'll tell you what I'm gonna do...RIGHT AFTER I DO THIS!!!" Kiri sprung at the girl, fist pulled back ready to knock the girl's lights out. Luckily, Itachi held her back in time.

"LET ME GO!!! I'LL SKIN THE BITCH ALIVE!!!"

"Kiri calm down!!!" Nasuni stood infront of her, her hands on her bestfriend's shoulders, holding her back. "There are better ways..." Nasuni turned around and narrowed her eyes at Miku, "Look Miku, or whatever your name is, don't mess with Kiri 'coz you might end up getting yourself killed."

Miku only laughed, "So little raspberry here is giving me orders, is she?"

"What did you call me?!"

"A raspberry. Hard of hearing?"

"Oh that's it! DIE YOU FREAKIN WHORE!!!"

Sakura and Ten-Ten thought quickly and grabbed Nasuni by the arms, "No Nasuni! Someone just help!!!" Ten-Ten shouted out for help. They seriously needed to get rid of this flirt.

Neji stepped forward, deciding to be the hero and spoke up.

"Listen Miku. I've heard about you from some close friends and these are a few people you don't want to mess with." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh c'mon! Give a girl a break. All I need is a date with you, and you can mess around with me anyday!" She winked at him, getting too close for comfort in Neji's point of view.

Ten-Ten let go of Nasuni, and narrowed her eyes closely on the girl. "Oh you did NOT just flirt with Neji!"

"What does it look like, hun? You jealous?" Miku smirked, her hand slowly slipping around Neji's neck.

Ten-Ten literally had fire in her eyes. But before she could make another move...Sasuke stepped in.

"Look, this has gone on long enough. You," He pointed at Miku, "Leave now!"

"But Sasuke-kun-"

"NOW! And don't **ever** use that suffix on my name **ever** again!"

Miku flicked her hair but before she could say anything else, theres was a loud high girlish voice just like her's, and it was coming from the crowd of girls. Everyone turned to look and found a girl with amazing shiny brown hair making her way through the crowd of girls, and what looked like to be her followers, pushing and shoving here and there. She looked and smelt like a baby prostitute. Her uniform was waaaaaay out of order. Her skirt just about came half way from her thigh to her knee, her shirt had been made into a vest, showing her stomach and pierced belly button. She had huge high heels on, how she could walk in them with out even flinching nobdy knew.

She stopped and sneered at Miku, "Miku! What have I like told you about stealing my boyfriends...geez you're such a slut." Miku kinda looked away and let out a small sigh. "Sorry Sumi-san..." The girl named Sumi narrowed her eyes at Miku, "Well you like should be! I don't even think I can like trust you anymore, Now take a hike before I strip your whole identity in this school." Miku sighed, and started to walk back throught the crowds but before she disappeared she quickly turned around and shot a smile at the gang. It could have just been pointed at the guys but on the other hand she wasn't really looking at them.

"Woah I think I actually feel kinda sorry for that Miku girl," Ino whispered into Ten-Ten's ear. Ten-ten's eyes widened, "WHAT?!?!". Everyone turned of her.

She smiled nervously. _'Me and my big mouth!'_

Sumi turned towards the gang and put on a sweet smile, "I'm terribly sorry, I hope she didn't cause you any trouble."

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

She giggled, followed by a crowd of giggles behind her. "Oh Sasuke-kun, you say the funniest things!" She giggled some more. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_'Sumi...Number 1 member of my fan club...geez it's scary just thinking about what those obsessed girls do in that club...'_ Sasuke shivered all of a sudden.

"OH SASUKE! Why are you shivering?! Are you cold? Here, let me warm you up." Sumi said, making her way to wrap her arms around Sasuke. Sasuke shoved the girl, who then fell into her little posse.

Before another fight could break out again, Sasuke decided it was best to just leave if Sumi said anything rash to the girls.

"Let's go."

"But Sasuke, I was just about to ask you-" Sumi began.

"Not interested. Now let's go, the bell's about to ring."

Everyone took a look at the watches, finding that Sasuke was right.

"Itachi..." Kiri looked very agitated.

"What?"

"Would you mind LETTING GO OF ME!!!"

Itachi looked down to see that he was holding her, stopping her from walking off, "Hn." He let go and walked off with the rest of them, grabbing Kiri's arm in the making.

Sakura looked over to Sasuke, she relieved that they left there and then, because she had the slight feeling she was beginning to get slightly jealous.

_'Pfft...I'm not jealous, not at all! Hehe...'_

_**'Oh give me a break! You ARE jealous! You want Sasuke-kun all to yourself!'**_

_'Do not!'_

_**'Oh don't you even deny it! You like him and you know it! Why won't you just admit that you like him?'**_

_'Coz he doesn't feel the same- HANG ON A SECOND! I-I mean..umm...hehe...what I meant was...I don't like him and that's IT! END OF CONVERSATION!'_

_**'Hehe...I knew I'd get it out of you sooner or later...'**_

_'What was that?'_

_**'NOTHING! I said nothing! Hehe whistles'**_

_'Yeah right'_

Inner-Sakura finally shut up. Sakura looked over to Sasuke again and smiled softly.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"WHAT THE-?!" She jumped up in the air nearly having a heart attack. She turned around to see Kiri smiling evilly at her, at the same time being dragged off by Itachi.

"Okay, I haven't got alot of time to talk 'coz FRED!" She pointed at Itachi, who looked back at her with a funny look. "Yes! You heard me...Fred!

Anyways...Fred swears I'm in some freakin race against time so..." Kiri brought her voice down to a small whisper, "So...I saw you sneaking those looks at Sasuke, and that soft little smile of yours. And you said you didn't like him...tut tut!"

Sakura's cheeks were heating up, "I-I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Mmmmmmhmmmmmmm, that's what they all say-YAAAAAH!" Itachi tugged her arm so she leapt forward, making her trip a little.

"E-excuse me Sakura," She turned to the guy who was clinging on her arm, "WOULD YOU MIND LETTING GO OF MY ARM?!?! IM NOT A KID YA KNOW!!!"

Itachi smirked, "Well I wouldn't be surprised if you were."

Kiri glared at him with her most intense glare and proceeded to be tugged along, not wanting to make a scene...even though there **were** lots of people looking at her.

"Okay Kiri, We're gonna have to get our schedules from the office, so come with us."

They all went to get their schedules. After they all had them, they looked for their homeroom.

"Oh man! I've got Ibiki! Room 241. Well this sucks..." Kiba groaned.

"Me too!" Ten-Ten groaned. "Why me?!"

"Well...Guess I'm not with you, Uchiha." Neji smirked.

"ARGH! This is soooo stupid!" Ten-Ten was getting really frustrated.

Hinata patted her on the back and gave her a soft smile, "D-don't worry Ten-Ten-chan. At least y-you'll be with my cousin."

Ten-Ten looked over at Neji and gave a small smile, "Okay...maybe it's not all that bad. But it still sucks. Anyways who've you got?"

Hinata looked down at hers, "I've got Kurenai-sensei."

"And me! Yay!" Nasuni jumped up and down, and hugged Hinata.

"Now why couldn't I have had her?! She's great!!!" Kiba started to complain...again.

Ino turned to Shikamaru, "Who've you got Shika-kun?!"

"...Asum-" He began.

"YAY!!! ME TOO!!!" Ino smiled happily, cheering.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Women...troublesome."

"I've got Ka...ka...shi...Who's he?" Kiri asked.

"Oh he's the pervert who reads the Icha Icha collection."

"Ew...who could write books like that!?"

Sakura laughed nervously, "Th-the vice principal. Hehe...But on the bright side, I'm in your homeroom!" She smiled.

She turned to Sasuke, "What about you Sasuke?"

"Kakashi."

"Oh that's great!"

"Hn."

Everyone sweatdropped. Sasuke can be soooo creative with words, ne?

"Oh...I'm also with you guys." Ragna stepped in. Kiri frowned. _'Great...I get to be with the smart guy! Why couldn't I just be with Nasuni and Hinata?!'_

The bell rang and everyone began to scurry off to their homerooms.

"Well we'll see you guys later." Ragna gave them a wave.

"Yeah, see ya guys!" Sakura and Kiri smiled and waved...Sasuke just nodded. (Who wants to bet he's secretly an undercover robot or something?)

_'Is it me or is something missing...'_ Kiri thought, unconciously feeling her arm, _'...Itachi! Yes! He's gone! I won't see him hardly at all today...hopefully...I'll just have to stay away.'_

All of a sudden, She was broken from her thoughts when she was pushed back against the hard and cold ground.

"What the-?"

She looked up to see a guy with long blonde hair, and a very happy smile on his face. "Sorry, yeah! Are you okay, yeah?"

"Uh...I-I'm fine."

The blonde quickly got up, and pulled her up by the hand. He gave her an outstanding smile, "I'm Deidara!, yeah."

He thrust a hand out at Kiri. She took it carefully, and smiled nervously.

"I'm Kiri. It's nice to meet you Deidara."

"Deidara! What are you doing to that girl now?!" A deep voice came from behind them. Kiri turned around to see a boy with redish brown hair. He had a very cute face.

"HEY DANNA! Look I made a new friend! yeah. Her name's Kiri, yeah!" Deidara jumped up and down excitedly.

The boy looked at Kiri and gave her a small nod, "C'mon you brainless dope, we've gotta get to homeroom. You've already wasted ours and her time!"

"WOOPS! Sorry Kiri-chan, yeah. We've gotta go now, yeah. BYE!" Deidara grabbed onto the boy's arm and ran off into some random direction.

Kiri laughed and started walking down the hallway while hearing shouting from behing her, "NO YOU BUFFOON!!! HOMEROOM'S THIS WAY!!! DEIDARA!!!"

She walked along beside Sakura, both of them following Sasuke's lead. They came to a stop outside a room with the number "310" On it.

Sasuke opened the door and walked in, Sakura and Kiri following. Inside the class, there were paper planes being thrown around, groups of girls chatting and gossiping, people sleeping at their desks, and others just doing something else.

Ragna walked in. Kiri looked at him, "Where did you go?"

He looked like her was searching for something in his mind or a sign?

"I don't know...I don't know really."

"You really are stupid, Ragna."

"I get that alot hehe..." He rubbed the back of his head.

They just sat in some random seats. Sasuke by the window in the corner of the room, Sakura sitting next to Kiri, and Ragna sitting behind them.

"So how late is this guy gonna be...it's already been 5 minutes." Kiri said in a bored tone.

"What? Kakashi-sensei? Oh he probably won't turn up knowing him." Sakura answered her.

They both sat there chatting for a bit until something blocked the light shining on them. They both looked up to see Miku standing there, hands behind her back.

"Hey," She smiled.

The two girls lifted an eyebrow at her.

"What do **you** want?" Kiri asked slightly peeved.

"Well...I came over here to say..."

"Go on." Sakura told her.

"...Could you hook me up with one of those cute guys you hang around with?" She smiled sweetly.

Sakura's jaw dropped, while Kiri's eye twitched...repeatedly.

"What?"

"Could you hook me up with one of those-"

"We heard what you said! But do you really expect us to help **you**?"

Miku flicked her hair and smiled once again, "Well, yeah!"

Sakura and Kiri both glared at her. "Just walk away." Sakura pointed back to the group of girls she came from.

"But-"

"Go! Now!"

"Well what do you know? You're just keeping the guys all to yourselves, you little skanks." She spat at them.

Kiri went to say something but Sakura stopped her, "Just leave it Kiri. She just wants you to get mad for the fun of it."

Miku glared at Sakura one last time and walked back to her group of friends.

"That girl's got some serious problems."

"You're telling me?! One day that girl's gonna end up toothless."

Sakura laughed, "I think I'll help you out there."

"Hmmm..." Sakura looked at Kiri, and Kiri nodded. They both turned around to look at Sasuke and what d'ya know?! He was surrounded by fangirls offering dates to him and all sorts of things. One girl was practically drooling over him.

"Awww poor Sasuke, do you think we should help him?" Sakura looked at Kiri with a worried look.

"Hmmm...NAH! Listen Sakura, Sasuke has to make it through this all on his own. And by helping him, he's not learning, and he MUST learn. So therefore, we shall not help him!" Kiri smiled.

"...Okay I think you've lost me." Sakura stared at her.

Just that moment, the classroom door opened, and a guy with silver hair and a mask covering half his face, walked in.

"Okay! Everyone in your seats!" His deep voice bellowed.

Straight away, everyone was in their seats and there was silence.

"Okay then. First of all class, I would like to apologize for my lateness, you see an old lady was having trouble carrying her shopping so I-"

"LIAR!!!" The whole class shouted appart from Sasuke and Kiri. Obviously she didn't get it.

"Well anyway," He rubbed the back of his head chuckling, "For those of you who are new here, I would like to say welcome and I hope you enjoy it here at

Konoha Highschool. I am Hatake Kakashi, and I will be your homeroom teacher."

"Oh...so that's Kakashi..." Kiri whispered to Sakura. She nodded.

"Okay, so welcome back the rest of you. I hope you have a great start back and don't get into to trouble-"

The classroom door swung open, and there stood Naruto, dressed in his uniform which looked really untidy but kinda cool.

"I'M HERE!!! UZUMAKI NARUTO IS IN THE BUILDING!!!" He shouted.

Everyone started to laugh and whisper to each other.

Kakashi looked at him lazily, "Naruto, nice to have you back. Now would you like to explain why you are late?"

"Well...IT WAS ALL THE TEME'S FAULT!!!" Naruto pointed right at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked up from his desk, a questioning look on his face, "What are you talking about dobe?"

"OMGSH SASUKE-KUN JUST TALKED!!!" Some random fangirl shouted out.

"OMG! HE'S LIKE SOOOOOOOOO CUTE!!!!"

"OMGSH I KNOWS!"

Suddenly, there was outburst from the class, talking about Sasuke and describing how cute he was.

"QUIET!!!" Kakashi shouted. Everyone shut up.

"Uzumaki-san, do NOT use that language in my classroom or anywhere else for that matter!"

"Hehe...Gomen. But Kaka-sensei! Sasuke was **supposed** to wake me up this morning, AND PICK ME UP!!!" Naruto started to shout at Sasuke.

"No I wasn't dobe."

"Then how am I supposed to get up in the morning?!"

"How about buying an alarm clock?" Ragna suggestes sarcastically.

"Wait...that would work! THANKS RAGNA!!!"

"Oh geez..." Ragna massaged his temples.

"Naruto, I don't think you should rely on Sasuke to wake you up."

"...But Kakashi-sensei! What about the ride he was supposed to give me?!"

"Uh..."

The bell rang and Kakashi sighed heavily, "Oh well...Time to go to lessons! We'll continue this talk tomorrow!"

"BUT KAKA-SENSEI-!"

"Just go Uzumaki!"

Before Naruto could protest any longer, Sakura and Kiri grabbed an arm each and pulled him out of the classroom.

"Geez Naruto, you're such a pain." Sakura flicked his head.

"Ow! Sakura-chan!"

Ragna laughed at Naruto's stupidity, he loved seeing him in pain. Cruel much?

"Okay...History with Tsunade..." Kiri sighed, looking at her schedule.

"Hey! I've got that too! Guess we're stuck together." Ragna grinned, throwing and arm around Kiri's shoulder. She looked at him, clearly annoyed.

"Remove your arm."

"Hehe...Gomen." Ragna moved his arm off of her, and grinned, "Off to History then?"

She sighed, "Anyone else got History first period?" Everyone shook their heads. She groaned. _'I guess I AM stuck with him. Such a pain!'_

**------------------------------------------------------**

Kiri and Ragna walked down the hallway. Kiri was relieved to see the door to her History class down the end of the hall. She started to pick up speed.

Ragna was totally annoying the hell out of her. All he did was talk about himself and how the world revolved around him.

They reached the door and both walked in. Kiri looked around in search for ANYONE she knew that she could just sit by. After seeing no one she sighed in defeat and turned to Ragna, "I guess I'm still stuck with you."

Ragna smirked and began to say something but was interrupted.

"KIRI-CHAN!!! OVER HERE!!!" A voice came from...somewhere.

Kiri looked over and found Nasuni and Ino sitting together and waving at her. She smiled and waved back.

"Guess I won't be stuck with you after all!" She gave him a cute smile and skipped over to Nasuni and Ino.

Ragna frowned and followed her, except he didn't skip!

Kiri sat down next to Nasuni and flashed the two girls a smile. "I thought I'd be stuck with him all lesson." Kiri said, looking around to see where Ragna was. Someone sat down next to her and then a familiar voice said, "Guess again!"

She frowned and turned her head to see a now grinning Ragna.

"OKAY CLASS!!! QUIET DOWN!!!" A loud womanly voice boomed through the classroom. Everyone looked up to see a young woman with long blonde hair, tied back in pigtails. After a few seconds, everyone was quiet and look at the teacher.

"Thank you. Now class, You all know who I am by now but for those who are new here, My name is Tsunade and I am the Headmistress of this school and your History teacher." She gave a nice smile to the class before continuing. "Okay then. Today you shall be writing an essay-" Suddenly there was an out burst of complaints coming from the class.

"QUIET!!! I don't need your opinions thank you very much!" Tsunade's voice echoed through out the class. Once there was silence, Tsunade carried on with her speech about their class objective.

Ragna whispered to Kiri, "So...Itachi, how about that?"

Tsunade shot a death glare at Ragna. He shrank back in his seat in defeat. "Hehe..." He laughed nervously. Once Tsunade was looking at a different part of the class, Nasuni smirked and looked at Kiri, "What was that?"

"Nothing!" Kiri whispered quickly.

Nasuni's smirk only got...smirkier? "Oooooh...is this about that slave thing?" She grinned evilly.

"No!"

Ragna's face lit up, "Huh? What kind of slave would that be?"

"Oh you know the kind."

"Nasuni! Shut. Up." Kiri spoke through clenched teeth.

"No, no. Let her carry on." Ragna spoke, very interested with where this was going.

"Hey guys what are you talking about?" Ino whispered to them.

"Oh! We were just discussing Kiri and -" Nasuni didn't finish. Kiri had brought a hand to her mouth and smiled at Ino.

"We were discussing nothing."

"Oh okay." Ino looked at her suspiciously before sitting back in her seat.

Kiri took her palm away from Nasuni's mouth.

"What was that for?! She knows anyway." Nasuni whispered furiously.

"I know, but do you know how **loud** you are?"

Nasuni laughed nervously. "Hehe...okay you have a point."

"Thank you. Now will you please stop talking about the whole slave thing."

Nasuni looked at Ragna. They both thought about the consequences if they did carry on. After a few seconds, they both give a small nod in agreement.

"Okay, we'll stop." Nasuni sighed.

"Yeah...even though I was gonna comment on that kiss you shared on Karaoke night."

"WHAT?!?!" Kiri screamed, standing up. The whole class stared at her. Nasuni and Ragna smirked.

Tsunade glared at Kiri through her hazel eyes, "Kiri-san. Is there something you would like to share with the class and I?"

Kiri blushed a deep red. "N-no sensei." She quickly said looking down at her feet.

"Well in future, do **not** make another out burst like that in my class. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good. Now sit back down and remain quiet."

Kiri sat down and sent an intense death glare at Ragna. He shrank in his seat once more.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Sasuke sat back in his seat, staring out of the window. Algebra with Iruka-sensei sure was boring.

"Uchiha-san," Sasuke turned his head to Iruka sensei with his usual emotionless expression. "Would you mind answering 3c please?"

Sasuke looked down at his answer. He didn't have an answer! He looked at the question in his text book. It was easy! It was just like adding 2 and 2 together.

"22c(doubled) + 5a x 15b 405m doubled." **(A/N:: The question thingymajig...yeah...made it up! XD)**

Iruka looked at the answer infront of him and frowned, he almost caught the Uchiha out. "Correct. Pay more attention in my lessons in future." He said, and turned around to write some equations on the board. He sighed and went back to looking outside the window that is until one youthful person disturbed him.

"Sasuke my youthful friend! Iruka-sensei is right! You must pay attention in this youthful class or you may not recieve youthful results."

Sasuke turned to his right to see Lee flashing him the good guy pose. To him, it was the most scariest sight he could have ever imagined.

"Oh leave him alone Lee." A feminine voice came from next to Lee. Ten-Ten's face appeared next to Lee. "Gomen Sasuke. You know what he's like." She gave Sasuke a smile.

"Aa. I know." He replied.

"TEN-TEN MY YOUTHFUL BEAUTY! THE MOST YOUTHFULLEST GIRL MY YOUTHFULL SELF HAS EVER YOUTHFULLY MET!"

Ten-Ten stared at Lee, her eye twitching. "It surprises me how many times you can use that word in one sentence."

Lee gave another good guy pose to her, and then continued concentrating on the board.

The next thing that disturbed our stoic friend was the loud sound of choming. Sasuke groaned. He looked infront of him to see a very familiar face being stuffed with chips.

"Hey Sasuke (chomp) do ya (chomp) have any food (chomp) with you? (chomp chomp)" Chouji nothing but...chomped.

Sasuke gave him a disgusted look. "No."

"Oh that's (chomp) okay," Chouji looked slightly saddened, "I have more (chomp) food in my (chomp chomp) back anyways."

Sasuke couldn't quite understand him but just nodded. _'I'm stuck with a bunch of freaks. How nice. The only normal one is Ten-Ten...and she only just scores it with those weird things on her head.'_

_**'They are called buns my friend.'**_

_'Pfft! I knew that!'_

_**'Yeah...riiiiiight'**_

_'But I did! Honestly!'_

_**'If that's what you say bud. Bye now!'**_

_'Wait no! Why won't you believe me Inner?! COME BACK DAMMIT!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!!!'_

And it went on like that for the rest of the lesson.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

It was third period, and after having Biology with Orochi-kiddyfiddlin-maru, Sasuke was actually glad he had Art next. Besides, he never did anything in Art appart from listening to his Ipod.

He walked down the hallway, ignoring all the offering of dates and drooling girls being thrown at him, and carried on his way to Art. The next thing he did

NOT see coming.

"SASUKE TEME!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud and obnoxious voice came right from behind him.

**THUD!**

"Naruto..." Sasuke clenched his teeth, "Get off me...now!"

"Hehe...gomen teme!" Naruto got up and brushed himself off. He offered a hand to Sasuke but he just hit it away and got up himself. That's when the whispers started.

"Omg! Did you just see what that blonde did to our Sasuke-kun?!" A familiar girl whispered furiously to another.

"Omgsh! I know! Let's get him!" The two girl went to attack Naruto when they were held back by their necks.

"I dont think so." They heard a voice say behind them. One of the girls managed to turn her neck to see who it was. There, smirking at the girl, was none other than Kiri.

"Now **Miku**, would you be nice and just run along to your class? Your friend too?"

Miku nodded desperately.

"Good." Kiri smiled, and left the two of them go. She watched the two girls quickly walk off, picking up pace with each step they took.

"Hey Kiri-chan!"

She turned to see Naruto giving her a brilliant smile. She gave one with just the same effort back.

"Hey! You two okay?"

"YEP!" Naruto ginned.

"Maybe if someone hadn't fallen on me I would be okay." Sasuke said, glaring at Naruto.

"Hehe...I didn't mean it!" Naruto laughed nervously.

Sasuke hit Naruto over the head. "Whatever."

"Geez you two are so violent. Now c'mon! To Art we go!"

"You have Art too?!" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yup."

"YAY!!! HI HO HI HO! IT'S OFF TO ART WE GO! WITH A PENCIL AND A ...BRICK! AND A WALKING STICK! HI HO HI HO HI HO HI HO." Naruto sang, while tugging Sasuke and Kiri along. They both just looked at each other disturbed.

Kiri gave Sasuke the 'WTF is he up to?!' and Sasuke gave her the 'I'm used to it by now' look...if that's even possible?

**

* * *

**

"I HAVE CHEMISTRY YES I DO! I HAVE CHEMISTRY HOW ABOUT YOU?!" Lee sang, while Nasuni clapped. They were both walking to Chemistry...like

you don't already know that!

Well they **were** walking until...

**BAM!**

Lee fell on his butt. He looked up at Nasuni's back.

"Nasuni-san. Why have you stopped walking?" He asked.

Nasuni didn't answer. She just stared beyond.

Wondering what she was looking at, Lee looked around her. He saw a boy with maroon short spiky hair. He looked as if he was wearing heavy eye liner.

His eyes were a very pale green. They were blank with no sign of emotion.

"W-what was that Lee?" He heard Nasuni's quiet voice.

"Never mind. C'mon! Let's go and sit in our youthful seats!" He cheered, pulling Nasuni along with him.

Lee being as friendly and weird as he was, sat next to the new comer, pulling Nasuni to sit down between the two.

Nasuni looked to her left to see the eye liner wearing boy. She felt her cheeks heat up when he turned to look at her.

_**'Say something girl!'**_

_'W-what?'_

_**'ARGH! Just say Hi!'**_

_'Urm...got it!'_

Nasuni smiled sweetly at him, "H-hi!"

"Hey." She heard him say from underneath his entwined hands.

She almost fainted hearing his voice. It was so...heavenly! She could feel herself falling backwards but luckily, Lee stuck his hand out quickly, holding her up straight.

"Hey kids!" A deep voice came from the front of the room. Everyone turned to see a man with long white hair around his 50s.

Nasuni turned around so she was facing the front. She quickly whispered to Lee, "Thanks Lee." She heard him say, "You're welcome my youthful flower."

"Okay then. Welcome back to this hell hole- I mean welcome back to this brilliant school hehe..." The white haired laughed nervously. "For those who are new here, my name is Jiraiya, and I shall be teaching you Chemistry for this year."

"Get on with it you old pervert!" Some randomer shouted out.

Jiraiya quickly cleared his throat and began the lesson. "Turn to chapter 17 of 'The Magnificent Wonders of Chemistry' and start reading. After that do questions a to m. NOW START!"

Everyone quickly started their work.

Jiraiya walked around the classroom, inspecting peoples work. Nasuni looked up to see him coming around to see her work. He had a twinkle in his eye.

_'Argh! Pervert!'_ She thought furiously writing down her answers.

Jiraiya stood behind her innocently. He sneakily knocked her pen out of her hand.

"Woops. Let me get that for you." He began to bend down to reach the pen and tried to take a sneaky look up Nasuni's skirt. But instead of what he wanted to see, he met two blank, pale green eyes.

"Looking for this?" The boy held the pen his hand. He shoved the pen into Jiraiya's hand and went back to doing his work. Jiraiya pouted and gave Nasuni her pen back.

_'PFFT! Kids! They're no fun these days!'_

Once Jiraiya was gone, Nasuni turned to Gaara and gave him a sweet smile. "Thanks."

Her looked at her, his face expressionless. "No problem."

They both turned back to do their work. Nasuni almost squealed with excitement.

_'OMGSHNESS!!! Oks...calm down Nasuni. He's just a normal guy...WHO LOOKS LIKE AN ANGEL!!!' _Nasuni smiled to herself, and carried on with her work.

**

* * *

**

"CLAY FIGHT!!!" Someone screamed in the Art class. The teacher had gone off somewhere, leaving the whole class alone.

Clumps of clay went flying all over the place. It really was a sight to see.

"C'MON DANNA!!! IT'S FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!! YEAH!!!" A blonde haired guy shouted to his friend. He was standing on a table thowing clay birds everywhere.

"Deidara! Get down now, you idiot!" A red haired boy pulled onto the blonde's cloak. They were the only two people in the class who wore wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them.

In another part of the class was Naruto, Sasuke and Kiri. Naruto was standing on a table opposite Deidara. Sasuke was sitting down, listening to his Ipod.

Meanwhile, Kiri was hiding underneath the table by Sasuke.

"Why in god's name am I under a freakin table!?" She almost screamed. She went to turn around until she came face to face with an all to familiar

person. Miku.

"You!" She seethed.

Miku looked at her, a frightened yet angry look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Miku glared.

"Other than the point of hiding from the clumps of clay being thrown around...I don't know." Kiri replied sarcastically.

Miku turned her head to the right. Her eyes set on two legs. She grinned evilly.

"See ya later freak." Miku crawled passed Kiri and went to grab onto the legs.

_'Wtf is she doing...wait...whose legs are those? ...SASUKE!!!' _

Kiri quickly grabbed onto Miku's legs before she could touch the legs. "Oh no you don't bitch! I'm not letting you rape him!"

Suddenly, Miku wasn't even there, and Kiri found herself pushed against the floor. Something heavy was on top of her.

She opened her eyes. She saw the same eyes as she did back in the hallway before homeroom.

"Kiri-chan! Hi, yeah!" He grinned.

"Uh-" Suddenly, another body seemed to have fallen under the table. Deidara turned his head and grinned, "HEY DANNA, YEAH!"

"Get off her you idiot!!!" Deidara was pulled off of Kiri. She sat up and stared at the two infront of her.

Yup. It was definetly the same blonde as before , and his...er...friend. Deidara smiled while the red head just sat emotionless.

"Um...I think I'll just go now." Kiri smiled at the two and tried to make her way from underneath the table. She was pulled back by her leg. She groaned and turned to see the blonde smiling happily once again.

"Kiri-chan! Wait, yeah!"

"Deidara! Leave the girl alone!" The red haired guy said annoyed.

"But Sasori-danna!" So that was his name...Sasori. "I think she's the girl Itachi-san was talking about, yeah!" Deidara said, pointing at her.

"Huh? Say what?! What did that bastard say to you?!" Kiri nealry screamed, grabbing Deidara's collar of his cloak.

"Hehe...Danna! Help, yeah!" Deidara squirmed. Sasori looked at the blonde amusedly as Kiri shook him.

"DANNA!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He gave Kiri a smirk before leaving the two and walked out the classroom door. Where he was going I do not know!

"DANNA DONT GO, YEAH! Okay! He said nothing! It was all a lie, yeah!" Deidara spoke quickly.

"No it's not! You lie!"

Deidara made a cute face with puppy dog eyes. "Pweez don't hurt me."

Kiri looked at him. Why did he have to be so darn cute?! She sighed in defeat and let him go.

"Go." She demanded. AND HE DID! ...After hugging her...lots.

She got up from underneath the table and dusted herself off. She turned to see Sasuke giving her his "wtf?!" look.

"I was stuck under a table."

"Hn. Completely normal."

"IT IS!!!" She gave him the good guy pose and sat down next to him, both waiting for the insanity of the lesson to end.

**

* * *

**

"No, no! Its rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr no rha!" The spanish teacher shouted at the class. They couldn't pronounce they are "Rs" right. "TRY AGAIN!!!"

Sakura and Ten-ten sat there, wondering why the hell they were in this class.

Sakura yawned, "Rrrrr...rr"

"AHA! YOU'VE GOT IT HARUNO-SAN! See everyone! It's not very hard! NO PRACTISE! TOUT SUITE!"

"Miss! That's french!" Some randomer shouted out.

"BACK TO PRACTISING NOW!!!"

The bell rang and everyone started charging out the door.

"DONT FORGET TO PRACTISE YOUR RRRRRRRRRRS!!!" The old hag's voice came ringing out into the hallway.

**

* * *

**

"YAY LUNCH!!! MY FAVOURITE LESSON!!!" Chouji would have jumped up and down...but he couldn't lol! He was severely over weight you see...BUT YOU KNOW THAT ALREADY! XD

"Shut it Chouji! Like no one knows that already." Ino huffed and walked along with her chubby and bubbly friend.

"Awww Ino. You're no fun! Lunch is the main meal of the day! You should be greatful." He grinned at her.

Ino sighed and smiled, "And I thought I'd never be able to get used to you...I was wrong."

The two were waiting in the dinner queue. They were early 'cause they had just come from their free period. Lucky, ne?

Ino looked over at her incredibly happy friend. He was such a laugh to her. He always managed to make her smile.

She smiled at him and hugged him.

Chouji's eyes widened, "Uh...Ino? Are you feeling okay?" Ino laughed at him and let go. "No silly! I'm just happy!" She jumped up and down. Chouji looked at her as if she had grown to heads. A smile slowly made its way onto his face. "Good."

"NARUTO! I SWEAR IF YOU DO THIS TO MY COUSIN AGAIN, I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!!!" Neji's voice echoed into the canteen. Ino and Chouji turned to see Sakura and Ten-Ten holding up a flustered Hinata from falling.

"I ONLY SAID HI!!! NEJI DON'T HURT ME!!!" Naruto appeared with his ear being tugged by Neji.

"Owwwww! Stop! OW!" Naruto groaned.

Sakura and Ten-Ten sat Hinata down on a chair next to Ino and Chouji. They looked at her, VERY confused. Ino turned to Sakura, "What happened this time?"

Sakura frowned, "Naruto attempted to hug Hinata...which equalled to this." She said, pointing at Hinata.

"Oh poor, poor Hinata." Ino giggled.

Sasuke was next to walk in.

Ten-ten giggled. Sakura gave her a funny look. Ten-ten pointed behind Sakura. Sakura turned around to see Sasuke, ONCE AGAIN, surrounded by fangirls but what was interesting this time was the fact that Kiri was his body guard. Every now and then you'd see a girl or two being thrown back.

Sakura laughed. She looked at Sasuke's face. Her face went red when she saw he was staring at her. She quickly turned around.

Ten-ten and Ino laughed, pointing at her cherry-red cheeks.

"Shut up!" Sakura screeched, hitting the two girls hands down.

"AND DONT COME BACK!" Kiri screamed. She'd just stopped by the 3 girls.

"I thought you said we couldn't help him." Sakura giggled. Kiri looked at her and smirked. "There were many of them! Many much moosen!"

"What?"

"I mean fangirls...many much fangirls."

After everyone had arrived and bought their food, the girls sat around one table, chatting, while the boys sat on another.

Kiri was just about to pick up one of her fries when...

"Little girl. Bring me my food."

Kiri eyes widened. _'Oh hell no...!'_

She slowly looked up to see a pair of onyx eyes set on her. She groaned, "What?"

"I said bring me my food."

She glared at him, "Get it yourself." He smirked, " I don't think you understand the concept of being a slave."

Before she could even say anything, she was pulled up from her seat. She looked at Itachi. "What do you think you are doing?!"

"Taking you with me. What does it look like?"

"You can't just take me somewhere when you feel like!"

"Hn." Was his final word.

The girls sitting around the table stared blankly at the two.

Ino sighed, "I feel sorry for her." Sakura looked back at her food. "...Yeah me too...Now let's eat!"

They all went back to eating their food.

**To be continued...**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry I had to leave it there. I didn't want to make the chapter too long...even though it is already. **

**I decided I'm going to continue this in the next chapter...simply coz I couldn't be bothered to write anymore lol!**

**OCs WILL be in the fic ASAP! I promise!!! **

**For all those who reviewed...YOU ARE MAGNIFICENT! I LOVESH YOU ALL! HUGS ALL AROUND! -**

**So there it is...CHAPTER...5! yes...chapter 5. Nearly forgot then...--'**

**Hope ya liked it!**

**x Mrs Weasel-fan x**

**P.S. Don't forget to review!!! If you do I shall give you cookies...and other stuff...that I can't think of right now. XD Just name it and you'll have it! BYES!!! xxx**


	6. First Day Back Part 2

**Hey ppl! Thanks for your kind reviews! XD I enjoyed them all! Oks, Sasuke, would you mind giving them the message?**

**Sasuke - I'm too non conformist to give messages.**

**JUST SAY THE FREAKIN THING! NOW!!!**

**Sasuke - Pfft fine, but you gotta put me in the story MORE!!! **

**sweatdrop Fine, fine. Now hurry it up!**

**Sasuke - Hn. Mrs Weasel-Fan does not own Naruto and neither will she ever own it. **

**Give up my dreams why dont you! Pfft! Anyways ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

hi - normal

_'hi'_ - thoughts/flash backs

_**hi**_ - Inners

**hi** - emphasizing words and sound effects

"hi"- speech

**Chapter 5 - **

**First day back : Part 2!**

**oks RECAP!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Before she could even say anything, she was pulled up from her seat. She looked at Itachi. "What do you think you are doing?!"_

_"Taking you with me. What does it look like?"_

_"You can't just take me somewhere when you feel like!"_

_"Hn." Was his final word._

_The girls sitting around the table stared blankly at the two._

_Ino sighed, "I feel sorry for her." Sakura looked back at her food. "...Yeah me too...Now let's eat!"_

_They all went back to eating their food. _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Let me-!" Without another word, Kiri suddenly came to a stop infront of a table. She looked. To be honest, she thought the people sitting around the table were a bunch of freaks. There was a plant-man, a shark-man, a shadow guy that sat at the darkest part of the table, Frankensteine (sp?) , a freak wearing a mask while playing with his cloak, that scary but handsome, hyper blonde, Some person which you could only see the top of it's blue hair, which had a flower in it, a guy muttering swear words to himself and the red haired guy, Sasori.

Kiri stared at all of them. _'...Save me...ANYBODY!!!'_

She tried her best to turn around and just run away from the scary beings but was held into place by something. She looked behind her shoulder to see Itachi holding her in place. She glared at him until suddenly, a deep voice spoke. It was the shadow guy.

"So this is the girl I've been hearing about."

Kiri stared at the guy, "Excuse me?"

"Kiri-chan, yeah!" A familiar voice came from her right. She looked over to find that insecure blonde, grinning and waving. She slowly waved back, forcing a smile at him. She looked next to him to see his friend, Sasori, looking emotionless.

"Take a seat, my dear." The shadow guy gestured to the chair infront of her.

Itachi took it out and pushed her down onto the chair, too hard for her liking. She sent a glare at him while he just gave her a smirk in return. She turned to her left. The shark-man grinned at her, "Don't worry, toots. I won't bite."

Kiri shivered while trying to get used to the smell of his fishy breath.

"Lay off, Kisame. She's a guest." The shadow guy spoke again. He cleared his throat and turned back to her, "Kiri-san, you may be thinking who we are I presume?"

"No duh."

"Watch it girly, or we'll have Hidan rape you." The Shark-man known as Kisame, grinned once again, showing those sharp teeth of his.

Kiri's eyes widened, "What?"

"SHUT UP, KISAME! YOU FUCKTARD!!! I'LL RIP YOUR SPLEEN OUT!!!" A guy with sleek white hair shoved his fists down on the table. Yeah...that was the one muttering to himself.

"Hidan! Calm yourself!" The shadow guy said, while Frankensteine pulled Hidan back down onto his seat. "Thank you, Kakuzu." The guy gave a nod and stayed quiet.

The shadow guy cleared his throat, "As I was saying, We are the Akatsuki, And I am the Leader...you can just call me Leader."

Kiri looked at him blankly, "Uh okay...C-can I go now?"

"What's the magic word?" Kisame teased. She glared at him, "Stupid fish face." She whispered under her breath. Kisame glared at her, "What was that, toots?" Kiri gave a fake cough, "Uh nothing. Just got a little something in my throat." Snickers were heard around the table.

"Yes, you can go now." The Leader said finally. Kiri got up and quickly walked off, each step faster than the last.

_'Was there any point in that?'_ She mentally asked herself.

"Kiri-chan! Over here!" She turned her head to see Nasuni, Sakura and the rest of them, waving at her. She walked over and sat down on a chair.

Sakura was the first to speak "What did the Akatsuki want with you?"

"Nothing," Kiri answered, "Absolutely nothing. What was the point of that bastard dragging me over there?" She sighed and got back up.

"Where are you going?" Nasuni asked. Kiri turned to her, "For a walk." She said and exited the canteen, leaving the girls puzzled.

"I wonder what's up with her." Ten-ten said, taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Yeah...Oh my..."

Everyone turned to Nasuni. Her cheeks were red and she was staring at something. The girls turned to see her a guy with redish brown hair walk past, while turning his head slightly to give Nasuni a smirk.

They all grinned and left the girl to stare.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiri sat under a tree in the shade. She sighed as a breeze went by, blowing through her hair. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

Straight away, she opened them again, sensing someone's presence. She looked up to see Miku standing there.

"What?" She asked, annoyance evident in her voice. Miku sighed and offered a what seemed, forced smile. "Hi. C-can I sit here?" Kiri raised a brow, "Uh...okay?". Miku gave a small smile and sat down next to her.

It was silent for a while until it was starting to get annoying. "Okay," Kiri said, "What's wrong? I mean there's no way you'd just come over here to sit down. Why aren't you with your friends?"

Miku looked over at her and then back at the ground, "Friends...I can't exactly call them my friends. Friends don't bitch about each other behind their backs. Friends don't gang up on you and make you feel small. Friends stick up for you. They're not friends."

"Okay. So why are you here?"

"I don't know. We got off on a bad start I guess and-"

"No duh!"

Miku looked at Kiri and gave a light laugh, "Okay, I **know** we got off on a bad start. I just can't help flirting with boys. I guess you could call me a sort of slut." She turned to look at the people around.

Kiri laughed at her, "That still doesn't explain why you're over here though."

"Well...I just want us to start over again, ya know? Try and be friends instead of stabbing at each others throats." She turned back to Kiri, wondering what she'd say next.

"Hmmm...You're lucky I give second chances," She smiled at her, "But, I don't know about the others, so dont go getting your hopes up."

Miku smiled at Kiri. She would sure be different to her current friends. Suddenly a thought came to her head, "One more thing."

"Huh?"

Miku grinned, "...D-do you think...y-you could ask Sasuke on a date for me?" She smiled sweetly. Yup, Kiri knew that was coming. "Sorry Miku, he's already taken, or...well...he will be, with just a little help from us all." Kiri smirked. "But don't worry, lots of the guys are free so you have a chance."

"Thanks, I hope you're right. Oh and by the way," Kiri turned to Miku once more. Miku smirked, "This still means that I'll be all over them." She giggled. Kiri rolled her eyes and stood up. "Well, I gotta go. I'll see you around." She started to walk off when she heard Miku from behind.

"Okay! See ya Kiri-chan!" She waved. Kiri smiled and waved back before walking off into the school building.

She headed for her locker. She stopped infront of it and put some of her books in there. The hallway was empty. Everyone must have been outside in the sun.

Kiri closed her locker. Her heart nearly leaped out of her chest when Itachi appeared right next to her. A frown rested on her face.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really. Just thought I'd come and check up on my favourite little slave." He ruffled her hair.

She glared at him. "That's 'coz I'm your **only** slave."

_'What am I saying?!'_ She thought furiously.

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes and walked off, leaving him leaning against the lockers. She inwardly screamed when she felt him following her. She turned around, "What are you my...stalker..." There was no one there.

_'Oh well...I guess he took the hint and went.' _ She smiled and turned around, crashing into something hard. She looked at the object infront of her.

"I knew it was too good to be true." Itachi stood infront of her. He was smirking like usual. "Is there any chance of me getting somewhere without you stalking me?"

She felt the world spin as she was pushed against the cold metal of the lockers. _'Not again!'_

She was trapped once again between the eldest Uchiha's two arms on both sides of her head. Shivers were sent down her spine as she felt Itachi's hot breath against her neck. It moved up and stopped at her ear. His cool voice entered into her ear, "What's wrong? Don't you like my presence?" Kiri glared at him. He chuckled, "Awww poor little girl. She's stuck with me every moment for two weeks of her life." She narrowed her eyes at him, "I'm not little!" He smirked and moved onto her other ear, "But it's not that bad, really, is it?"

She turned her head in the other direction. This only made Itachi smirk even more. Her cuffed her chin in his hand, and turned her head towards him. She was still glaring, "You're so annoying."

Itachi moved closer to her face until they were only 2 centimetres from touching. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Itachi spoke again. "And you love it." He closed in on her. She unconsiously closed her eyes. She could feel his smirk against her lips. Why was she letting him get away with this again? If she could answer right now, she wouldn't exactly know how to answer.

"Hey Kiri-chan I was just...about...to..." The two broke appart and turned to their left to see Nasuni standing, mouth open slowly turning into a wide grin. "Uh...I'll just tell you later, okay?" She started to giggle and walked off down the hallway. Kiri stood there, pinned against a locker, her face red from embarassment.

"W-wait!!! Nasuni!!! It's not what it looks like!!!!!!!!! NASUNI!!!!" It was too late though, Nasuni had vanished around a corner. _'Damn! Now she's gonna start gossiping with Ragna. WHY ME?!'_

She shoved Itachi off of her and began to walk down the hallway. If she ran, she was sure she'd fall over and make a right ass out of herself.

"See ya soon, chick." Itachi called out to her. Without turning around, Kiri rose her hand in the air but instead of waving, she gave him the finger and vanished around the corner. He smirked and walked off in the opposite direction.

Now all Kiri had to was to think of a way to explain to her bestfriend without her going all hyper.

--------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was sitting alone in the Libary, reading her favourite book. Nobody knew that she came to the Libary lunch times. She thought that they might think she was weird or something. She, herself, found it relaxing. It was peaceful and quiet in the Libary so she could just enjoy the atmosphere that was until...

"HINATA-CHAN!!!" A loud obnoxious voice shouted out.

"Uzumaki-san! This is a Libary, not somewhere you can just shout out what you please. Now please sit down and be quiet." The librarian scolded him.

Hinata's head shot up as soon as she heard the name, Uzumaki. _'What's Naruto-kun doing here?!'_

"Sorry, Miss Gable." Naruto whispered to the Librarian and continued making his way over to Hinata.

Hinata looked at the blonde. He had that usual funny grin on his face and he was waving at her. Already, Hinata's cheeks were starting to heat up. Naruto stopped infront of Hinata. "Ne, Hinata-chan, is it alright if I said by you.". Hinata slowly nodded. She looked back down at her book and continued her reading.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto's voice rang in her ears again. She looked up at him, "W-what is it, Naruto-kun?". Naruto had a confused expression, "Why are you reading?" He asked. Yup, Hinata knew that was coming. She smiled, "It's relaxing, and I like to read."

"Oh okay...Hinata-chan?" Naruto's voice came again. Hinata looked at him, showing him she was paying attention. "What're you reading?"

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink, "W-well, ummm, it's a r-romantic novel." Naruto grinned, "Oh cool! What's it about?" Hinata's cheeks turned from pink, to red. "W-well...it's about a girl who secretly likes a boy. The girl and the boy are great friends, so the boy doesn't realize the girl's feelings for him. Well, I guess you could say he was kinda dense. The girl wants to ask the boy out, but she's afraid that her feelings will get hurt, so she stays quiet. I haven't read any further."

_'Sounds familliar to me.' _Hinata smiled sadly.

Naruto spoke again, "Wow. That's sad, ne? I hope the girl confesses. I mean, she doens't really know if her heart will get crushed." He smiled. Hinata looked at him with wide eyes, "Yeah...maybe you're right."

"Ya know, Hinata? If I was that boy, I wouldn't be dense and I'd ask the girl out." Naruto gave a her an incredible smile.

Hinata's heart skipped a few beats. _'Oh Naruto-kun...if only you knew...that you really are the dense one.' _She sighed, putting her bookmark on the page she left off before closing it. She stood up, Naruto doing the same.

"The bell's about to ring, we should go off to class." Hinata said, looking down at her silver watch. "Hai!" Naruto smiled, grabbing onto Hinata's hand. He ran to the door, shouting his goodbyes to Miss Gable. She shouted for him to slow down, but knowing that he wouldn't listen, she just smiled, "Some things will never change around here." She sighed and continued stacking books on a shelf.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"OKAY EVERYONE, I WANNA SEE YOU ALL DOING 500 PUSH UPS in...10...6...2...NOW!!!" The crazy gym teacher shouted out, giving the class the famous good guy pose.

"YES GAI-SENSEI!!!" Lee cried out, tears forming in his eyes.

Ten-Ten rolled her eyes, "Here we go again."

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENSEI!!!"

"LEEEEEEE!!!"

"SENSEI!!!!!!!"

A sunset scene appeared in the background, while the two clones hugged each other, crying.

"I've seen them do that so many times, it got old years ago." Neji's cool voice came from Ten-Ten's side. He was leaning against the wall, arms folded, and eyes closed, giving him the whole badass look. Ten-Ten had to stop herself from drooling all over the floor.

"WHY AREN'T YOU ON THE FLOOR DOING PUSH UPS! Neji, Ten-Ten! Save your youthful love for later!" Gai's voice echoed through the gym. For a minute but what seemed like an hour for Ten-Ten, there was silence and students around had their eyes glued to the pair. Blushing furiously, Ten-Ten got down on the floor and starting doing her push ups like everyone else. Ignoring all the stares she still had, she kept her eyes glued on the floor to save furhter embarassment.

_'Geez! Why can't I be near him without embarassing myself!'_ Her eyes narrowed at the floor. If looks could kill...the floor would be paper...get it? Wood and paper? yeah? ...no? okay never mind then...ummm...the floor would have a huge hole in it! Yup that sounds better ..hehe...--' WELL YOU GET THE POINT!!! Anyways...

Ten-Ten began to push down harder on the floor, putting quite a great force on her arm. Suddenly, shooting pains shot all the way up Ten-Ten's arm. She collapsed onto the floor, clutching onto her arm. Tears began to escape through her tightly shut eyes. She could sense all the stares on her, people crowding around her.

"Ten-Ten, my sweet! Are you alright?!" She heard her fuzzy browed friend say.

"Get out of the way, Lee!" Neji's not so calm voice came straight after.

Without another second, she was lifted up into the air and carried away from the gym. She squinted her eyes. She was looking up into the handsome face of Hyuuga Neji. A struggled smile appeared on her face as she closed her eyes once more, drifting into lala land.

----------------------------------------------

Ten-Ten's eyes fluttered open.

_'Where am I?' _ She thought looking around the room she was in. Her eyes traced from pastel blue walls to a boy with long brown hair, snoozing in a chair beside her. She smiled at his sleeping figure. It was very rare you'd get to see Neji like this.

Quietly, she tried to move her right arm, but ended up letting out a yelp of pain when she felt shooting pains running through it. She looked down to see it was in a swing.

Straight away she clasped a hand over her mouth when she heard Neji stir. He slowly raised his head, his eyes slowly opening. The first thing they set on was Ten-Ten with wide eyes and her free hand over her mouth.

"Ten-Ten, you're awake?"

Ten-Ten brought her hand down from her mouth and smiled, "So are you, sleepy head."

"Hn. First day back and you already have your arm in a swing. You're such a klutz." Neji smirked. Ten-Ten frowned and threw a pillow at him.

"Woah, woah! Watch it." He laughed, grabbing the pillow in time before it made contact with his face.

The nurse walked in just that moment. She looked at the two and gave a cheerful smile, "Ah, cute." The two turned to her with confused looks. "I-I mean, hehe, Ten-Ten-san , you can leave now. Give that arm of yours a break and don't push yourself, okay?"

Ten-Ten nodded and gave her thanks, while she walked out into the hallway with Neji. She turned to him and smiled, "Thanks Neji."

He looked at her and smirked, "Hn, anything for my Klutz?"

"Yours?"

Neji's eyes widened. His face went as red as it did when he ate that curry at the Annual Curry Eating Contest 3 years ago. He shuddered at the thought.

"I said the! Anything for **The** Klutz!"

He gulped nervously, waiting for what Ten-Ten had to say next.

"OH! Right! I'm faintly deaf in this ear. Sorry about that." She giggled. Neji mentally fell over and hit his head on a lamp post.

_'Geez...how gullable could'ya get?!'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasuni sat in Economics, head resting on her folded arms. She was just about to doze off when a high pitched screaming noise came from the front of the classroom.

"WHAT THE-?!" Her head shot up, searching for the sorce of noise. Her eyes rested on a robotic baby, crying and screaming.

"So class, for your new assignment, I shall be pairing you as couples which will be girl/boy only. You must learn how to take care of a baby. This is an important part of your life, so don't screw this up!" The teacher stood at the front of the room, eyeing random kids.

"Okay," She then give a twisted smile. Nasuni stared at her as if she had grown two heads, _'Has she got a split personality or something? That smile...IT SCARES ME!!!'_ She stared at the teacher's smile with fear in her eyes.

The yeacher spoke again, "The pairings will be as followed," She started to name random pairings.

"Don't worry, Nasuni-chan. I'm sure you'll be paired with someone okay."

Nasuni turned to the bubble gum haired girl sitting next to her, "Thanks Sakura-chan. I'm just hoping you're right."

Sakura smiled and took a look around the room. She saw Sasuke sitting near a window, looking out of it like he usually did.

"Sasuke..." Every single girl in the room held their breathe, crossing their fingers aswell. This was the perfect assignment to be with him.

"and Sakura," The teacher finished. Sakura's eyes widened like saucers. She was in her own world now.

_**'OH HELL YEAH! WHO GETS TO BE WITH SASU-KUN?! WE DOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! LETS CELEBRATE!!!!'**_ Inner-Sakura was having a great time, partying and all.

Slowly, Sakura turned in her seat to look at Sasuke. She nearly died when she saw him looking straight at her. She shrugged and gave him a forced smile. He in return gave a silent nod and turned back to looking out the window. Sakura turned back to Nasuni, who was nudging her and teasing her.

"I knew you'd be together! I just knew it! Now you get to spend even more time with your precious Sasuke-kun!" She giggled. Sakura just stuck her tounge out and crossed her arms.

"Nasuni and Gaara." The teacher called out.

_'Gaara? Who the hell is Gaara? Oh well...I'll soon find out.'_ Nasuni sighed and sat back in her seat, day dreaming once more. She was thinking about that marroon haired guy back in Chemistry. Boy, he was fiiiiiiiiine!

"Okay then, Now that you have all been put in your pairs, you will be sitting in together in them for the whole of this assignment. Now arrange yourselves."

Everyone began to move around into pairs. Nasuni stayed where she was. Soon, there was only her, and one other guy left. She turned around to take a look. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing beside her.

_'It's the guy! The guy from the other class! ...why am I talking like this?'_ She mentally asked herself in a VERY high uh...thinking voice?

"You're Nasuni, right?" He asked, his blank eyes looking at her. She gave him a small smile, "Yep, that's me, and you must be Gaara, right?"

He sat down next to her and turned his head towards her, "Yeah."

A robotic baby was placed infront of them on the desk. Nasuni looked up at the teacher, "Uh...Mrs Price? What do we do with it?" She asked. Mrs Price looked at the pair. They both looked confused. She put on one of her creepy smiles, "Care for it and love it. Treat it as if it were your own." She said, and walked on to the next pair.

Nasuni and Gaara both looked at each other. Gaara was the first to speak, "That woman scares me." Nasuni nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so what are we gonna name this...thing." She asked him.

"Hm...OH I KNOW!!! Let's call him Gaara Junior!" He said excitedly.

Nasuni stared at him, _'And there's me thinking he was all emo and stuff, I mean he looked so badass in Chemistry. Oh well!'_ "Are you sure you want to name it that?"

"Name **him**, and yep! I'm positive!" Nasuni sighed and smiled, "Gaara jr it is." A wide grin etched its way onto Gaara's face. He squeezed Nasuni into a hug, and let go. "Arigato!" Nasuni's cheeks heated up. She turned away quickly, saving her from any embarassment.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god! He's later than ever today!" Ino threw her arms up in the air. "I still don't get why you're so annoyed. I mean, it's not like you **want **to do English, right?" Chouji gave Ino a friendly smile. She sighed, "I guess you're right..."

There was a long silence. Chouji counted down in his head. _'3...2...1!'_

"I CANT STICK THIS ANYMORE!!! WHERE IS THAT PERVERTED BOOK READING TARD!?!?" Ino screamed at the top of her lungs. "I have a limit to my anger, ya know!"

"Well, Yamanaka-san, you should sort that limit out, dont'ya think?" A cool and collected voice said from behind her. Ino slowly turned around in her seat to see Kakashi looking down at her, arms crossed. She laughed nervously, "Yes sir. Gomenasai sensei."

Kakashi gave her small nod and a wink, then walked over to his desk. "Right then class, I am very pleased and glad to announce that one kind and helpful person has offered to help in this class..."

Everyone listened to him, wondering who in hell would help out in this class. There was a knock at the door. Everyone straight away turned to their friends and started to gossip.

Kakashi sighed and shouted out, "Come in!"

The noise died down straight away when a guy walked in. Kakashi gave a smile under his mask. "Ah, I was just talking about you. Class, this is my new helper, Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi stood there, expressionless, looking at the class. _'Like hell did I offer to help out. Fucking pervert and his blackmail.' _ He frowned.

Nearly half of the girls population in the class fell off of their chairs, squealing. Kakashi looked at the pathetic girls and back at Itachi. _'Poor guy...Oh well!'_

Suddenly the door to the class burst open revealing a boy and a girl. Itachi and the rest of the class turned to them. Itachi smirked. _'Then again this could be fun.'_

"Kiri-chan!!!" Ino shouted out, waving at her. Kiri waved back awkwardky.

Kakashi's eyes were full of mischeif when he saw the smirk on Itachi's face. _'Hmmm...not so poor after all then.'_ His visible eye crinkled, showing that he was smiling.

Ino looked beside Kiri. "Hey, who's that?" Everyone turned to take a look at the guy.

Kakashi spoke up, "That doesn't matter right now. What matters is, why are you two late?"

Kiri frowned, "Well, it all started when Gaara here, left his baby back in Economics."

Everyones eyes widened, "BABY?!"

"Not a real baby ofcourse. But anyways..."

_--- Flashback ---_

_"Hey Nasuni-chan! About earlier on-" Kiri called out to Nasuni. She stopped when she saw Nasuni giggling because of some guy. An evil smirk appeared on her face. _

_The pair turned to Kiri and waved. _

_"Okay Gaara, you look after the baby for this next lesson. Look after it with great care...and DON'T screw this up! Oh yeah and don't forget to get it from class" Nasuni told Gaara. He stared blankly at her gave her a nod. She smiled at him and then walked off. Not knowing what to do, Gaara walked over to Kiri._

_He stood and looked at her. 'Hey! I know her! She was from Suna High! ...what was her name again...KIRI!'_

_"Uh...Are you okay?" Kiri asked him, waving a hand in his face._

_He broke from his thoughts and looked at her, "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was wondering...are you by any chance...Kiri?"_

_Kiri blinked and looked stared at Gaara's eyes. "Hang on a sec...Gaara?!" She shouted out and tackled him into a hug. "How're you here? I mean, you go to Suna." She asked letting go of him. "We're exchange students here." He answered. "Hang on, we? So the others are here to?! Oh my god! This is so exciting and it's only my first day here!"_

_The two stood in the hallway talking and stuff, not even noticing that they were the only ones standing in the hallway and the bell had gone 15 minutes ago._

_"So now I have to look after this doll." Gaara sighed. "Right...So where is that doll?" Gaara stared blankly at her before it finally hit him. "THE BABY!!!" He shouted out and rushed back into to the empty class. He could here crying sounds coming from a pile of aprons in the corner of the room. He rushed over and digged for the sound. He finally got hold of the baby's arm and pulled it out from the pile._

"Oh thank goodness, Gaara-junior! Daddy's here now. There's nothing to be afraid of, okay?" Gaara smiled, soothing the baby.

"Uh...Gaara?" Kiri's voice came from beside him. "Yes?"

"Okay, I don't know how to tell you this but...you're hugging a doll's arm. JUST the doll's arm." 

_Gaara's eyes widened. He looked down at his arms. There, he saw that he was cradling a doll's arm. "SHIT!!! GAARA-JUNIOR!!!" Anime tears rushed down his cheeks. Kiri, not knowing what to do, awkwardly put her hand on Gaara's shoulder and said, "There, there. We'll find him. We have enough time till next period." Gaara stopped crying and looked at Kiri. "Next period started 20 minutes ago." _

3...2...1...

"WHAT?!?! GAARA DIG FOR THAT BABY NOW!!! OR I'LL END YOUR LIFE!!!" She screamed.

"Yes sir!"

"I'M A WOMAN!"

"No you're not." Gaara said. Kiri glared intensly at him, "Okay you are. Yes ma'am!"

_Gaara started to dig for the baby everywhere. After about 15 minutes, he'd finally gathered all the parts of the baby._

_"Okay, now we have to put them all back together." Kiri said, taking parts from the pile.  
_

_"HAI!" Gaara shouted out, and began to shove random parts in the wrong places. _

_"Gaara..."_

_"Must fit!!!"_

_"Gaara..."_

_"WHY WON'T YOU FIT DAMN IT?!"_

_"GAARA! THE ARM DOESN'T GO IN THE NECK!!!" Kiri shouted at him._

_Gaara looked down at the baby with an arm for a head. "...oh."_

_After another 5 minutes, they'd put all the parts together. Even thought some parts were put on backwards, it looked pretty normal._

_"Okay. TO ENGLISH!!!" Gaara shouted out and grabbed Kiri's arm, rushing out of the room. "Uh...Gaara?"_

_"Yes!?"_

_"You've forgotten the baby."_

_Gaara stopped in his tracks, "AWW MAN!!! TO THE BABY AND TO ENGLISH!"_

_He rushed back and grabbed the baby it's foot, and rushed back out of the room again, to English._

_--- End Flashback ---_

"And that's what happened." She finished. Gaara gave a sheepish smile while everyone just stared at the two.

Kakashi chuckled, "All that...for a doll?"

"His name's Gaara-junior!" Gaara snapped. "And he's very important to me."

"Uh...okay. Just take a seat both of you." Kakashi said holding back another chuckle. Kiri walked over to Ino, with the exception of a smirk from the self-absorbed Uchiha. Gaara followed her, taking a seat next to her.

Kiri turned to Ino. "Why the hell is **he** here?!" She whispered furiously. Ino looked over at Itachi and back to Kiri. "He's helping out in the class for the year."

Kiri's eyes widened. She crossed her arms on the desk, and rested her head on them. _'Just let the day end already.'_

"Falling asleep are we? I should give you a detention for that." A smug voice came from infront of her. She raised her head to see Itachi with his oh so famous smirk. "Get a life, Uchiha**-san**." He chuckled, "Do you want a detention?". She narrowed her eyes at him, "No, and neither do I wish to be bothered by the likes of you." Itachi chuckled once more and then said with a smirk, "Detention it is." Kiri's eyes widened the size of saucers. "WHAT?!"

"Kiri-san, I know that it is your first day here at Konoha High, **but **I am sure you are aware of the rules." Kakashi said, holding back a chuckle.

"B-b-bu-!" She began.

"No but's! You will recieve a detention. Be there tomorrow night." He said firmly, before sticking his nose back in his perverts little book.

Kiri threw her arms up in the air and rolled her eyes. "Why me? What did I do to deserve this, Kami-sama? It's because I ate all that chocolate cake and blamed it on Dante, isn't it?! You're cruel. Too cruel." She finished her little rant and sent a piercing glare at the Uchiha who was still standing infront of her, with that stupid smirk of his.

"Happy?" She hissed. In return, he patted her on the head and walked off to help someone out.

"Uh...Kiri? Are you okay?" Ino asked from her side. She turned to her and gave a weak smile, "...yeah. He's just being a jerk again." Ino gave her a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry about it. The bell's about to go any minute now so you can just get outta here."

Ino was right after all. The bell went right after she had said that. She smiled cheesily at Kiri, "See? Psychic, ne?" Kiri laughed and nodded. She turned to Gaara, "C'mon, you can walk with us." Gaara smiled and gave her a nod.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang sat by the swings in the park. They had gone there straight after school to get rid of the stress.

Hinata, Kiri, Nasuni and Ten-ten were on the swings, while the others were just scattered on the ground, talking.

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting next to each other. Sakura was holding her robotic baby in her arms, smiling down at it, while her and Sasuke tried to think of a name for it.

"Ummm...how about Hikari?" Sakura suggested. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "Sakura, you can't name the baby that." Sakura gave him one of her stubborn looks, "And why not?" Sasuke smirked, "Simple. It's a girl's name." Now it was Sakura's turn to raise her eyebrows at him, "Well duh! Baby girls **do** have girl names, Sasuke-kun."

People started to take notice of Sasuke and Sakura's little discussion.

"Who said the baby was a girl?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "Who said the baby was a boy?" Her temper was beginning to rise with Sasuke stubborness. "**I** did. After all, it's an Uchiha." Sakura snorted, "So what?! Uchiha's can be girls too, you know!" Sasuke massaged his temples and sighed, "Look Sakura. The baby is a boy and that's that. End of."

Sakura's face went red with anger. "FINE!"

Sasuke smirked at how easily tempered Sakura was.

"HEY TEME!" Naruto's loud and annoying voice screamed into Sasuke's poor ear. He winced, and hit Naruto over the head. "Dobe! Are you trying to deafen me?!" Naruto rolled on the ground, clutching a hand to each of his ears. "Owww! Sasuke-teme, that hurt!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him, "Good," He spat, "Now what do you want, dobe?"

Naruto immediatly got up from his dramatic position and kneeled infront of both Sasuke and Sakura. "Okay guys... I came up with a name for your baby!" Sasuke and Sakura both stared at him blankly, "And?"

Naruto grinned, "Okay, how about...DOOF!?"

Everyone fell silent and turned to look at them. Sakura stared wide eyed at him while Sasuke's eye twitched.

The silence didn't last long...

"WHAT?!?!" The both shouted, making poor Naruto shrink down to nothing. "What kind of a name is that?!" Sakura screamed. Sasuke just sat there, glaring at the idiotic, blonde teen.

Sakura looked around in question, "Has anyone else got any ideas for a name?"

"Naming is too troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily, sitting in the shade under a tree.

"How about Youth?! Youth is good! Gai-sensei would be proud!" Lee shouted out, hearts in his eyes. "Definetly not." Everyone replied. Lee's mood saddened a bit but then returned once more after taking turns to push the girls on the swings.

"Why don't you just go with Doof. I mean, it's only a doll." Ten-Ten spoke up.

"Oh c'mon! Seriously, Doof?! That's a stupid name. I'd rather call it...Tree...yes, tree, than that idiotic name." Sakura shook her head.

Sasuke sighed, "Nara's right. It's too troublesome to think of a name. Just call it Doof for now. We'll think of another name again."

Sakura stared at Sasuke, holding the baby to her, "Are you insane, Sasuke?! He'll get teased by all the other babies!" Sasuke raised his eyebrows, "Sakura. It's a doll. Get over it." Sakura went into a pout and lowered her head, "Fine." Sasuke smirked at her actions, "Sakura, you really are childish." He spotted her cheeks redden under her candy pink thresses. He chuckled to himself.

Everyone stared at him. THE Uchiha Sasuke was showing emotion. Well that was new.

Sitting down on the grass, Gaara laughed to himself, "Doof, what a stupid name. Gaara Junior has an awesome name." He said, smiling.

"Speaking of Gaara Junior, where is my little angel, Gaara?" Nasuni asked.

"Gaara?"

Gaara stared at the grass, wide eyed.

_3..._

2...

1...

"FUCK!!!"

------------------------------------------------------

**Lol...I loved that ending XD Hope you did too. **

**AGAIN, I'm soooo sorry for the long wait. I didn't intend for it to take this long. I guess you could blame exams, GSCEs and a bunch of other stuff. INCLUDING SOCIAL LIFE! X3**

**I still keep my promise to all who give me OCs. They WILL be coming soon. I'm just thinking of a way to bring them in that's all. I have a few ideas up my sleeve .**

**Oks, I want to thank you all for your awesome and kind reviews :**

**kunoichi in training - FANKOOH LUCY-CHAN!!! I love your reviews. They make me so happy X3 If you're lucky, Gaara may give you a hug and a kiss on teh cheek...**

**Gaara: YAY!!! Lucy-chan! hugs and kisses and kisses on teh cheek I'm always greatful to give one of my number 1 fans something XD**

**Yeah...he's a spaz in MY fic! XD By the way Gaara, this is Nasuni in my fic.  
**

**Gaara: O Really?! I can love you even more! XD**

**...Oks...Thanks again LuLu!**

**-**

**LittleAngel22493 - Im glad ya liked it XD Well here's chapter 6 and I hope ya like that too! Oh yeah! Cookies! gives you big bag of cookies There's a bunch of different flavours in there...but I should warn you...Naruto made them! **

**Naruto: Don't listen to her! I make nice cookies 3 Honestly! **

**Sasuke: I can make better cookies than those.**

**Naruto: Is that a challenge?**

**Sasuke: Maybe it is...Do you accept?**

**Naruto: HELL YEAH!**

Yeah oks guys...take your little cooking contest somewhere else. Im TRYING to reply to my reviewers here!

**Naruto: Fine, fine. **

**Ahem, yeah where was I...oh yeah whispers I'll get you a proper batch of cookies tomorrow!**

Naruto: I HEARD THAT! DATTEBAYO!

Yeah well... Thanks again and... MOVING ON! 

**-**

**Sir Edward - Oh god know! HAVE THE DAMN COOKIES! Please dont let Itachi hurt me! 3 **

**Itachi: Well she did give you the cookies...**

**3 Yay! Thank yooh Itachi!**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Im glad you liked it Sparkz! Im sorry Ragna and Cait weren't in this chappie. They're deffo in teh next one. I still hope you liked it though. XD**

**-**

**Seadrance - Lol...I appreciate your love! X3 yeah...Miku's a byyotch. Dont assume things just yet though. She's still got that piece of evil in her. XD I like her character too, she's fun to mess around with. Sorry about your FF server crashing. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**-**

**Wingless-Crying-Angel - Here's the update for you! XD Hope ya liked it! **

**-**

**Sirena-chan0809 - Fankooh! Am I really that great pmsl? Well Im sooo glad ya like this fic! I thought hardly anybody would read it, but it seems some people like it XD Fankooh again! **

**-**

**Desiree'-san - Fankooh bud! Sooo glad ya like it! Yeah I took care in reading this over...probz still more mistakes in there still lol. Here's ya update! Hope ya liked it. Your OC is coming in teh next chap hopefully XD Can ya give me ur OC info again plz though? My stoopid pc deleted all my emails with teh info! . **

**-**

**earthlover - PMSL! OMG yeah! I can imagine tha! Fall of chair laughing Wow...you have a funny imagination XD Im glad ya liked! Hey, didn't you give me an OC? If it was you, can you give me the info again coz all my emails got deleted which had the info in them. . Fankooh again.**

**- **

**Oks, those were the replies to my last chapter. Im just gonna reply to the people who review before the next chapter updates. It's easier that way **

**Message for all the people who gave me OCs. Can you plz give me the info again so I can save it in my documents so my stoopid pc cant delete them again. . **

**Fankooh again!**

**x Mrs Weasel-Fan x**


	7. Detention isn't that bad

**Hey ppl! Thanks for your kind reviews! XD They were great appart from one. But oh well XD**

hi - normal

_'hi'_ - thoughts/flash backs

_**hi**_ - Inners

**hi** - emphasizing words and sound effects

"hi"- speech

**Chapter 7 - **

**Detention isn't that bad.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"D'ya think he'll ever learn to look after that doll?" A blonde teenager asked his raven haired friend.

They were walking together, making their way home from the park. They didn't live far from each other so I guess it was common sense that they were walking together. The walk had been pretty comfortable, seeing as there was still some sun left to spare some warmth and light, even though Autumn was drawing near. Yeah, it was actually quite relaxing for them both.

"Hn." The raven haired teen said in an emotionless tone.

"So Sasuke, how was your first day back? Good?" Naruto asked, looking up at the trees they were walking under. Some of the leaves had already started to change colour, as Autumn was nearing.

"Aa."

Naruto, being used to Sasuke's anti-social behaviour, gave a small smile and thought up a way to gain his best friend's interest. After a long silence, Naruto spoke again.

"So," Sasuke carried on walking, hands in his pockets, eyes closed. "Been talking to Sakura recently?"

Sasuke glanced at the blonde and returned to his peaceful posture. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. Just asking. So have you?"

After a sigh, Sasuke finally replied, "Not much. We've only talked about the baby project." Naruto gave a slight grin."Interesting." Sasuke raised a perfect eyebrow, "What is?"

Naruto gave a small chuckle before answering, "Interesting that you two have been paired up together. I mean...it should bring you two closer together."

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, narrowing his eyes slightly, "And what exactly do you mean by that, dobe?"

Ignoring Sasuke's comment, Naruto carried on, his hands behind his head, still looking up. "Oh c'mon Sasuke. I know some part of you secretly likes her. And don't look at me like that. You know I'm right."

Sasuke said nothing. Infact, neither did Naruto. They both knew that the discussion was over. The rest of their journey home, they walked in silence.

**-------------------------------**

A lonely, pearly-eyed girl, sat on a bench in a peaceful park. Her long, silky, lavender hair gently blew in the breeze.

She looked around her. She saw an elderly couple walking by, the lady's arm around her husbands, linking them together. They were talking quietly, both with warm smiles on their faces.

Hinata felt her heart warm up, just by looking at the sight of the couple. She smiled softly, and looked over to something else.

This time, there was a little boy and a little girl playing in the grass together. They were playing with what looked like dolls. Strangely, the boy was taking an interest. Hinata let out a light laugh. A few little girls came over to the pair. The girl at the front, who seemed to be the leader of the small group, took the little girl's doll, and held it out of her reach. Unlucky for the little girl, she was shorter than the other girl holding her doll.

"Give me back my dolly!" The little girl cried, jumping uo to reach the doll. She stopped and her eyes started to well up.

"Awww, are you gonna cry? You little crybaby!" The taller girl shouted. A chorus came from the rest of the girls as they chanted, "Crybaby! Crybaby!"

Hinata's mood saddened as she watched the poor girl try to force back her tears. Her eyes traced over to the boy, who now stood up and glared at the leader of the gang of girls.

"Give her back the doll." He said.

The taller girl just laughed, and still held the doll high above reach. "What are you going to about it?" She asked in a sick, sweet, voice.

"This," The boy said, and pushed the girl over. The doll went flying in the air, and landed next to the little girl who was sobbing quietly.

The leader of the gang of girls glared at the little boy, and burst into tears. She ran off with all her little friends following her.

Hinata felt herself smile when she saw the little girl pick up the doll and clutch it in her arms, smiling happliy, a few tears still sliding down her rosy cheeks. And then unexpectedly, the little girl hugged the boy. Hinata giggled, seeing the boy's cheeks blush a light pink.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata jumped. She turned around. She recognised that voice anywhere. Her cheeks instantly turned a light shade of pink when she saw her crush staring at her.

"W-what is it, Naruto-kun?" She asked, her lips curving into a smile.

Naruto, deciding he might aswell stay and talk, sat down next to his pearly-eyed friend, resting his school bag down beside him. He wasn't in a rush to get home anyway. It wasn't like there was someone there for him to come home to.

"Nothing. I just decided to come and talk to you. Why aren't you home yet?" The blonde asked.

"I decided I'd walk instead of having a lift with N-Neji-niisan. H-he didn't like it ofcourse."

Naruto grinned, "Well it's about time he let you have some space." Hinata smiled softly and looked back at the little boy and girl. Naruto, wondering what she was looking at, looked around. He saw the little boy and girl playing tag together. He looked back at Hinata, seeing that kind smile she wore.

"It's cute, ne?"

Hinata turned to Naruto, and gave a nod, with a slight blush.

"I can't remember being that young." He continued, looking back at the two kids. A soft smile gracing his features. "It must be fun to be able to run around playing tag. Hide and seek was my favourite game though. I was really good at that. No one ever caught me...well...except for Sasuke. He's good...too good." Naruto ended his last sentence with a scowl.

Hinata giggled. He turned to her, and his eyes lit up excitedly. "Hinata! Let's play hide and seek!" Hinata nearly fell off the bench. She stared at him. "Please, it'll be so much fun!" He said, excitement in his voice. Even though he didn't remember what it was like to be young. He was still young at heart.

"Uh...umm...o-okay?" She finally said.

Naruto jumped up and grabbed her hand. It was so soft and fragile. Infact, he thought if he held on too tight to it, it'd shatter.

Hinata gasped as she was pushed up against a tree, with a pair of hands covering her eyes.

"Okay Hinata. You count first, okay? Count up to 20, and then come and look for me." The blonde whispered to her, and turned her around so that she was facing the tree trunk.

Hinata began to count, and the palms covering her eyes disappeared. It didn't take to long for her to count.

"18...19...20. I'm c-coming Naruto-kun." She turned around. There was no sign of Naruto. Carefully, she took small steps through the grass. She looked over by the bench. No one there. She saw a huge tree that stood out from the rest. She quietly walked over to it. She peeped around to find no one there.

Turning around, she caught a glimpse of blonde hair behind one of the other trees. Giggling to herself, she made her way over to the tree. As soon as she got there, she looked behind it, disappointedly find no one there. Sighing, she turned back around and nearly jumped out of her skin.

Naruto's face was right infront of her's. "Wow Hinata. You're good at this. You caught me already!" He beamed at her. "N-Naruto-kun! Don't scare me like that. I nearly fainted." Hinata said barely above a whisper. She leaned back against the tree trunk for support.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. You're right. You **didn't** faint!" He hugged her small body. "N-Naruto-kun...I-I-I think I sh-should go h-home now." Hinata stuttered, her cheeks heating up instantly. Naruto let go of her and gave a brilliant smile, "Okay Hinata-chan. Let's go. I'll walk you home."

The two walked over to the bench, retrieved their bags and exited the park, making their way home.

Hinata smiled softly to herself _'What a day...'_

**---------------------------------**

Online, there was a multi-conversation going on...a very confusing and random coversation.

**!Panda-Girl! - When did she come home?**

_**-Bringing.Sexy.Back has signed in-**_

**FateWillCatchYou - About 15 mins ago. Naruto took her home.**

**Bringing.Sexy.Back - The dobe took who home?**

**FateWillCatchYou - Hinata... Uchiha...wtf is up with your name?**

**!Panda-Girl! - lol yeah**

**Bringing.Sexy.Back - Isnt it obvious?**

**!Panda-Girl! - Huh?**

**Bringing.Sexy.Back - Well its not like anyone else is bringin it back.**

**!Panda-Girl! - ...okay then...anyways why isnt anyone talking?!**

**BlondeANDproud! - We're here! geez. Its just...**

**ThisWorldIsTROUBLESOME - Troublesome.**

**BlondeANDproud! - For once, yes. Its troublesome.**

**ThisWorldIsTROUBLESOME - Well, Im off. I got some shut-eye to catch up on.**

**BlondeANDproud! - Fine ya lazyass. **

**!Panda-Girl! - Bye Shika!**

**FateWillCatchYou - Yeah bye.**

**Bringing.Sexy.Back - Hn.**

**ThisWorldIsTROUBLESOME - ...Ino**

**BlondeANDproud! - What?!**

**ThisWorldIsTROUBLESOME - Arent you gonna say goodbye?**

**BlondeANDproud! - Pfft why?**

**ThisWorldIsTROUBLESOME - Oh come troublesome woman whom I love soooo much. **

**BlondeANDproud! - SAY WHAAAAAAAA?!?!? **

**ThisWorldIsTROUBLESOME - Lol. I love annoying her. Anyways. Bye**

_**-ThisWorldIsTROUBLESOME has signed off.-**_

**BlondeANDproud! - THAT LAZYASS OF AN IDIOT!!! I.AM.OUT.OF.HERE!**

_**-BlondeANDproud! has signed off-**_

**!Panda-Girl! - Geez what is the point in this conversation?!**

**-TheFrictionInYourJeans- Beats me.**

**!Panda-Girl! - What the?! Since when have u been in this conversation?**

**LiTtLe ChErRy BlOsSoM - About an hour now...**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- Yup...**

**TObI-iS-a-GoOd-BoY! - Tobi is a good boy! **

**!Panda-Girl! - OO ...argh forget it. **

**LiTtLe ChErRy BlOsSoM - Who are u?**

**TObI-iS-a-GoOd-BoY! - Tobi is a good boy!**

**LiTtLe ChErRy BlOsSoM - eh?**

**-TheFrictionInYourJeans- Lol ... I like Tobi. Hes funny!**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- You like anyone with the name Tobi.**

**-TheFrictionInYourJeans- Yeah but this one's special! I mean...HES A GOOD BOY!**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- Oh geez...**

**EatME! - Hey Tobi's a kwl guy!**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- What the?**

**TObI-iS-a-GoOd-BoY! - Tobi is kwl? TOBI IS A GOOD AND KWL BOY!!! Tobi must tell Zetsu-san!!!**

**LiTtLe ChErRy BlOsSoM - (sweatdrop)**

**-TheFrictionInYourJeans- You go tell him Tobi! **

_**-TObI-iS-a-GoOd-BoY! has signed off-**_

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- Oks...so anyways...EatME!...who teh hell are you?**

**EatME! - Kiri...I am...your father!**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- EH?!?!**

**EatME! - Just kiddin! hehe...Its Ragna**

**-X-OrdinaryGirl-X- Idiot! ...anyways IM OFF! This conversation is pointless...and...well...its just pointless. Bye! xxx**

**-TheFrictionInYourJeans- Bye! xx**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- Hn.**

**Bringing.Sexy.Back - Hn.**

**-(((Uchiha-Prodigy)))- Foolish little brother. **

**Bringing.Sexy.Back - B-but! You said it too!**

**LiTtLe ChErRy BlOsSoM - Thats a bit out of character for you isnt it Sasuke-kun?**

**Bringing.Sexy.Back - Hn. Shut it Sakura.**

And with that they all signed off. This is because I seriously can't be bothered to carry on that pathetic conversation which took up a good bit of this chapter. **(Hehe...it totally sucked I know but...MLEH!!!)**

---------------------------------------------

Normally, Drama was Kiri's favourite subject. It was fun to just mess about with friends and have a great laugh. But today, Drama was NOT Kiri's favourite subject. You may wonder why...well it's quite obvious really.

"First it was English...but now it's Drama too!? This is **insanely** annoying." Kiri let out a huff as she glared daggers at the elder Uchiha, who looked quite comfortable leaning on the wall, smirking at her all the while. It Just so happened that Uchiha Itachi was **also** helping out in Drama class. HER Drama class.

_'As if I wasn't already peeved enough that I've got Detention because of that jerk. Well I'm not letting the same thing happen twice.'_ She smiled a little.

It was a good thing that Nasuni AND Ino had the same class as her, or she would have been mentally drained of her sanity. Stuck in a class with Uchiha Itachi and with no one else to talk to...No thank you!

The whole class's attention turned to the door of the Drama theatre, which had just opened.

Few girls squealed. One blushed, and the other...just stared, mouth agape.

"D-Dante?" Kiri stared at her brother in shock.

Dante looked at her, "Hai? What is it lil sis?" he gave a smile.

The girl who once stood next to Kiri, had melted into a pile of mush. _'Oh really Nasuni-chan...'_ Kiri narrowed her eyes, looking down at her best friend in shame.

"Dante...why are you here?"

Dante grinned, "Well, I'm helping out in this class ofcourse." He gave her the peace sign. Itachi looked over at Dante, his eyes narrowed slightly. How could he have fun with **her**, when her** brother** was there. _'Dammit.'_

Kiri, seeing the look Itachi had on his face, grinned. Now he couldn't do anything! As long as her brother was present, she'd be safe. She knew he wouldn't dare do anything out of line when Dante was there...

...or would he?

_'He couldn't! I mean...Dante would give him a bad beating if he tried anything. For once...THANK THE LORD FOR MY BROTHER!!!' _ She jumped up and down in delight, hugging Nasuni while she was at it, who had now gathered herself together.

"Drama is troublesome." Shikamaru yawned from behind them.

Ino turned to him, "Oh shut up Shika! Lighten up would'ya?" Shikamaru stared at her with a blank expression.

A large sweatdrop appeared at the side of Ino's forehead as her eye twitched slightly. _'That baka!'_

Nasuni smiled shyly at Dante. He waved and grinned back. Even if they weren't really on speaking terms with each other, Dante always did seem to make a great effort in trying to keep their friendship unbroken.

Kiri looked at Itachi. He stared right back at her. His gaze felt extremely uncomfortable but all the while she stuck her tongue out at him in a playful manner.

The Gods must have been on her side today.

--------------------

"Miku, you little skank! How dare you betray Sumi-chan like that!" A red haired girl from the 'Sasuke FC' shoved Miku into a wall. Another girl appeared next to the red head. "We always knew you were such a slut that you'd try and steal Sasuke-kun from us all by joining that gang. We saw you yesterday with that whore of Itachi-kun's. Making friends with the enemies...it makes me sick." The girl spat out.

Miku looked at the girls in fear. Her eyes slightly squint from the pain, "No, no! I'm doing this for Sumi-chan! So **she** can have Sasuke-kun! I-I mean, if I get close to those girls first and then become friends with the gang, I, er...can get closer to Sasuke-kun...a-and then I can let him and S-Sumi-chan to meet!"

The two girls stared at her for a minute. One was about to speak before the sound of high heels was heard coming from around the corner.

Sumi walked out into the light, an evil smile plastered on that make-up stressed face of her's.

"That's enough girls. I think Miku has proven herself worthy for** once**."

The two girls backed away from Miku, both grinning at Sumi. The trio walked off giggling, leaving Miku to slump to the ground.

_'Fuck!'_

------------------------------

Ragna looked down at the ground with a frown. There sure was gonna be alot of trouble soon.

_'Damn fangirls._ _Always causing freakin' trouble. And since when was she Itachi's whore...'_

He turned around, and walked back to the school's entrance.

_'What am I going to do?'_

-------------------------------

Sasuke let out another sigh, not paying attention to the lesson as usual. Why did he anyways? He was a genius!

He looked over to a certain pink haired a girl who sat on the other side of the class. She was paying full attention, taking notes and all. How could she even stay awake? He was trying his best to keep his eyes open himself.

She looked really pretty when she concentrated. Not that she wasn't already pretty, but she looked especially cute like that. Her apple green eyes full of concentration. The light shining in from the window, shone down on her bubblegum hair, giving it an amazing glow.

Why was he doing admiring her?! He was bored so bored that he had been reduced to admiring the blossoming beauty.

_'Argh! Damn hormones.'_ He scowled, his cheeks quite red. He actually looked really cute when pouted like that.

Sakura turned around. She took one look and let out a light laugh. She turned back around smiling to herself before concentrating back on the lesson.

--------------------------------

"Well you were the one staring with that huge blush on ya face!" Kiri laughed at Nasuni. "No wonder he was grinning at you all lesson."

Nasuni gave a small huff, a light blush still resting on her cheeks.

"Hello ladies!" Ragna appeared between them, his arms around both of their shoulders. Kiri glared while Nasuni laughed.

"What are you doing here, baka?"

Ragna focused his eyes on Kiri, his grin getting wider, "Kiwi, Kiwi, Kiwi...why I'm here to see you." She glared intensly at him, he even thought he heard her let out a growl. He sighed, "I need to ask you some questions."

"Okay? Go on then."

"First, are you Itachi's whore?" He asked while smirking so evilly.

"WHAT?! What kind of a freak' question is that jackass?! NO! I'm not!" She screamed, galring furiously. If looks could kill...Ragna would be dead.

"Okay, okay!" He laughed, "I was only joking."

"Well don't!" She shot right back at him.

"Oh yeah that reminds me...what happened with you two at dinner time yesterday? Apparently, things started to heat up a little."

Kiri stared at him wide-eyed. She turned to Nasuni, "You told him?! Well I knew you would, but...seriously?!" Nasuni couldn't help but let out a small laugh she was trying to hold in. "Well it's not like I could talk to you about what happened, so I though I might aswell have discussed with him."

Kiri's eyes twitched, "Okay...that doesn't matter. I'll let it slip. Now will you get to the serious stuff already?!" She demanded.

Ragna's expression turned serious all of a sudden. I guess he could be serious sometimes...

"That Miku girl...have you talked to her recently?"

"Yes. Why?" She looked at him curiously, meanwhile Nasuni had fire in her eyes just by the mention of the name.

"Just wondering. Was she okay? I mean...nice?" He asked. "Yes, she was fine. Where are you going with this?" She answered him, suspicion evident in her voice.

"Nowhere. That's all I wanted to know. By the way, don't forget you have detention later." Ragna grinned.

She frowned, "How do you know?" Ragna looked at her before giving a small smirk, "'Coz I can read minds." Kiri rolled her eyes before heading to her next lesson.

----------------------------

The bell rang, signalling it was the end of the day.

_'Great...now I gotta go to that stupid detention.'_ Kiri sighed, "Oh well, let's get this over with. Bye guys!" She waved goodbye to Nasuni and the others before heading to her English class.

She walked down the many hallways, taking turns now and then until she finally reached her class. She knocked on the door and opened. "Sensei?" She looked around but Kakashi wasn't there.

"Hmmm, where is he-"

"Boo."

"EEEEEEEP!!!" She jumped, her skin turning a ghostly white. She turned around slowly, until her eyes met onyx. "Itachi? W-what are you doing here." _'Yeah...and scaring me like that!'_

"I'm here for your detention." Itachi answered simply.

"B-but, I though Kaka-"

"Kakashi isn't here."

Kiri looked at him for a second before putting on a cheerful smile, "Well...I guess I'll be off then." An arm shot straight infront of her, stopping her from leaving. She narrowed her eyes at the arm.

"That doesn't mean you can leave. You still have a detention." Itachi kept his gaze on her. This was going to be quite fun. "And, I'll be taking it."

"Oh, yay me." She said sarcastically.

"Hn."

She rolled her eyes before going to take a seat at one of the desks. She sighed, resting her head on her arms on the table. When she looked back up, Itachi was sitting at Kakashi's desk, watching her closely. She narrowed her eyes before asking, "So what am I supposed to do, just sit here and wait for half an hour?" _'Being alone with him is enough. But half an hour?! Honestly...'_

"Hn."

She sighed once more. _'Hey...I might aswell make something outta this. Payback, perhaps?'_ She smiled evilly.

Kiri slowly made her way over to Itachi's desk, quite seductively.

Itachi watched her with an amused look._ 'Interesting.'_

"You know, Itachi, I still haven't thanked you for this detention." She walked around the desk, tracing the wooden surface with her fingers.

Kiri finally appeared behind him, smirking. She bent down and whispered in his ear seductively,

"Arigato."

As soon as the word left her mouth, there was the sound of a chair scraping across the floor, while she was pushed up against a wall. The heat radiating off Itachi's body was incredible. Kiri's cheeks heated up almost immediatly.

So far, so good. Her plan was working.

_'Okay Kiri! Keep your cool and do not fall for his incredible hotness. Remember, you do NOT like this guy!'_ She told herself, supressing a smirk.

Itachi stared into her eyes, emotionlessly, before bruising her lips with his.

_'Okay! This is it!'_ She thought. As she started to shoot her knee up into the elder Uchiha's groin, Itachi's hand shot down on her leg and grasped it.

He broke the kiss and smirked, "So that's what you were up to."

Kiri sent a glare at him. Damn Uchiha. "Itachi, why won't you just leave me alone, and let me get on with my life."

"Where is the fun in that?" He smirked.

She sighed, looking down at her feet, "How many days left?"

"Twelve."

She gave another sigh before looking back up at him again, "You annoy me."

"You entertain me."

She rolled her eyes, as Itachi's lips claimed her's. She didn't even bother to fight him off, she just gave in to him. He was quite surprised when she accepted his entrance. She could feel him smirking.

Why was she doing this? Who cares. It was probably going to happen anyways. She might aswell get something out of this whole slavery thing, I mean it's not every day that you get to make out with Uchiha Itachi.

_'I guess detention isn't that bad...'_

The two broke appart almost instantly when there was a knock at the door, and the sound of creaking. They both turned to the new comer. A boy with brown, scruffy, skater hair, almost reaching his shoulders, stood there. His uniform was scruffy, and quitecasual. He had gorgeous bright, sea blue eyes, competing with Naruto's. His features were...let's just leave it at...he was **HOT!!!**

The boy stared at the two for a second before he felt the corners of his lips tug into a smirk, but supressed it quite easily.

"I'm here to drop off some papers for Kakashi. Could you make sure he gets them?" He asked.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at the boy, while Kiri just smiled. "Sure." She answered him. She pushed Itachi off of her, not forgetting the look he gave her.

"Thanks...ummm?" The boy flashed her a toothy grin before handing her the papers. This infuriated Itachi even more.

"I'm Kiri." She gave him a cute smile, "And you are?"

"The name's Kaishi. I'm in your English class. Well I gotta go. See ya around Kiri!" He called, as he ran down the hallway.

"Bye!" She called back.

Kiri took the papers to Itachi and shoved them in his arms. He looked at her, a hint of irritation in his voice as he spoke, "What exactly am I supposed to fo with these?"

She looked up at him and smiled, _'Oooooh...someone seems jealous!!!' _

"Give them to Kakashi-sensei, ofcourse."

Itachi let out a small huff, and dropped the pile of papers on the desk. He looked back at her. She was smirking at him. He did NOT like it.

"What's wrong Itachi-_kun_? You seem, hmmm...I don't know...Jealous?" She laughed lightly when he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Ah don't worry about him. C'mon, let's just ditch detention and go." She tugged at his arm lightly, "Drive me?"

"Hn." He replied simply, allowing her to drag him out of the school and into the car park.

---------------------------------------

**A/N: Okays, that was that! lol. Sorry that it's soooooooooooo late! And sorry that there was tons of ItaOC but it IS an ItaOC fic! ...with other various pairings on the side too...but...mleh! It's MY fic! hehe...**

**Oks...OCs. Dont me angry at me!!! Pretty please. Oks, next chapter, Im deffo bringing in some of the OCs! I pwomise.**

**So anyways, Itachi's jealous...oooooh...well he wld be. Posessive bastard. Hehe. And that new guy...HE IS HOT!!! Well, in my head he is. Does anyone else think he is? I tried to make him skater-ish with teh hair. He seems pretty cool.**

**NEXT CHAPTOOOOR...let's see, I've already mentioned teh OCs. Bonding with teh new guy, some NejiTen, Temari and Kankurou will be introduced (YAY!!! SAND SIBS!!!), I likes NaruHina so...there'll be some of that. New teacher! Some Deidara and Sasori...why? COZ THEY'RE JUST GREAT! XD...anyways, Itachi and his jealousy...GaaNas for Lu-chan! I need to make it up to her coz there wasnt any in this chappie. Sowwy Lu-chan.**

**Oh well...there's just a whole lotta stuff.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Plz review for me again, pwetty pweez. I love your reviews. They make me so happy :D **

**I love yooh guys! **

**x Mrs Weasel-Fan x**

**P.S ...Btw im sorry if there's lotsa typos and stuff. I kinda rushed it at the end...and its late and im tired. Thats me excuse XD**


	8. Envy of the Curvy Body!

**Hey guys. Before you read this chapter, I just wanna say a big thank you to the people who actually read this. Im so greatful and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Now for madness...stuff...and OCS!!!!!**

hi - normal

_'hi'_ - thoughts/flash backs

_**hi**_ - Inners

**hi** - emphasizing words and sound effects

"hi"- speech

**Chapter 8 - **

**Envy of the curvy body!**

**

* * *

**

Jiraiya looked upon his ever so happy class, as he smiled, seeing the students bright expressions. NOT. He would certainly die if he didn't get any "lady attention" in the next few minutes.

_'Damn it! Why the hell didn't I apply for Biology?! DAMN THAT OROCHIMARU! I mean come on...I'd be teaching sex and boobies galore! Ooooh...boobies...'_ A small but clearly evident dribble leaked at the side of his mouth.

"Uh, Sensei?" A shy girl with golden blonde hair tried to catch his attention with that quiet voice of hers. Her hair was tied up into two curly pigtails. Overall, she looked really cute.

"Wha...? Oh," Jiraiya cleared his throat, "Sorry about that class, I seem to have gotten lost on a...trail...of...uh..." Another trail of dribble ran down the side of his chin," ...thought." He stared at the girl who just spoke up. _'Woah...she's so cute! Must. Go. Talk. To. Her.'_ Jiraiya thought.

The girl, feeling rather uncomfortable under Jiraiya's horrendous gaze, decided to look elsewhere. Anywhere but that perverted old freak.

Suddenly, the door to the class opened and in walked in two older boys. One was a blonde with half his hair tied up in a ponytail, the rest hanging over his shoulders and back. His uniform was scruffy, giving him that bad boy touch that suited him so well. The other was a cute red head, who could easily pass for a fourteen year old. His uniform wasn't as bad as the blonde's.

The blonde glanced around the room until his blue eyes rested on the girl with pigtails. He gave a grin and winked at her, causing the shy girl to blush a light pink.

Jiraiya turned to the two. "Deidara, Sasori." He nodded at the two, "What have you done to disturb Orochimaru now?" He asked, amusement playing in his voice.

"I called him a dickless old snake, yeah!" Deidara grinned, showing off his bright white teeth. The whole class snickered.

Jiraiya smirked and turned to Sasori, "And you?"

Sasori turned to glare at Deidara. "That idiot-"

"I told him Sasori thinks he's jerking off with the biology assistant!" Deidara interrupted. Sasori rolled his eyes and sighed tiredly, "Yeah...that."

The whole class erupted with laughter. Jiraiya wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, trying to contain his laughter. "O-okay boys. Just sit at the front."

The quiet, pigtails girl looked over at Deidara and then at the empty seat by the side of her. Panic took over her. _'Oh my god...Please god, don't let him sit next to me...I CAN'T TALK TO GUYS, DAMN IT! Okay...keep cool, Tye. Keep cool'_

"May I sit here, yeah?" An unbelievably sexy voice asked from her right. She turned her head slowly to look at the blonde, "S-sure...go ahead." She squeaked. Deidara grinned, "Thanks, yeah! C'mon Sasori-danna! Sit next to me, yeah!"

Sasori walked over casually and took a seat next to his overly hyper friend. He turned to the girl, "Sorry about his loudness. He's a pain in the ass." The girl let out a light giggle, "It's okay."

Deidara poked his tongue out at Sasori, who in return rolled his eyes.

"I'm Deidara, yeah. Who are you?"

"I'm Kristy but most of my friends just call me Tye." She smiled. "Ooooh perdy name." Deidara commented before staring at her hair. "Woah...me likie your hair." He said, reaching out a hand to touch one of her pigtails, "Must... Feel..."

"AHEM!"

Deidara slowly turned to the front of the class where Jiraiya was watching him amusedly. "Deidara...what exactly do you think you are doing?"

Deidara blushed, "T-touching the perdy hair." He smiled, using the puppy dog look.

Jiraiya just stared at him, clearly disturbed. "Perdy?"

_'Damn that kid and his charms! No...wait...he has NO charms...he's just a dumbass. ME NEED MY WOMEN AND PORNO NOW!!! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'_

* * *

Nasuni and Gaara sat with each other in the middle of Home Economics. Nasuni smiled as Gaara tried to change the baby/doll's nappy.

A bead of sweat slid down his forehead, "I…can…do…this…" He said, his eyes narrowed, trying to figure out what the two wings were for on the side of the nappy.

Nasuni laughed lightly, "Gaara, do you need a little help?"

"NO! NO! I CAN DO THIS, DAMMIT!" Gaara refused, his eyes still focusing on the nappy.

Nasuni rolled her eyes, _'Okay then…' _She thought as she folded her arms.

Finally, Gaara was able to figure out the puzzle infront of him, "There. I told you I could do it!" He grinned, holding the baby up to show Nasuni. She nearly died of laughter, but managed to keep it under control.

Gaara stared at her, confusion showing in his gaze. "W-what? What's wrong with it?"

Nasuni gasped for air, "G-Gaara…h-have you had **any** experience with babies before?"

Gaara slowly shook his head.

Nasuni let some more laughter escape, and looked at the baby in front of her.

"Gaara…nappies don't go on the baby's head." She finally let out her laughter.

Gaara faced the baby towards him, "Then where does it go?" He asked, a hint of disappointment evident in his voice.

Nasuni took the baby from him, and re-arranged the nappy so it was in the correct place and NOT on the poor baby's head. She looked at her work and smiled, "There. Perfect." She held the baby up in front of Gaara's face. "That's how you put a nappy on a baby. Now try again."

Gaara pouted, "No…you've already done it now."

Nasuni stared at Gaara's childish behaviour for a moment before grinning, "Oh no…Gaara, I think you've upset Gaara junior!"

Gaara's head span towards her, "What? How?" He asked urgently.

"He wants his **daddy** to change his nappy." She laughed lightly when she saw Gaara's face light up with delight.

Gaara snatched the baby from her arms and smiled to himself, "Yeah…he's a daddy's boy."

* * *

Kiri sat under the same tree as before. She liked it. It gave off a nice, cool shade. She glanced up at the sky, watching the clouds slowly float by.

"Uh, Kiri?" A strangely familiar voice asked.

She looked at the person in front of her and smiled, "Oh, hey Miku. Have I stolen your spot?"

"No, no, of course not." Miku sat down next to her. "You like sitting under this tree, ne?"

"Yeah…It's a nice spot." Kiri smiled, looking down at the leaves acting as a blanket, covering the ground. "Autumn will completely take over soon…oh well." She looked up at Miku, who was utterly confused, and smiled, "So what do you want?"

Miku blinked, "Oh, ummm…well…"

"Yes?"

"I was…wondering… if-if you had asked your friend if I c-could…hang out with you guys." She kept her gaze on the ground, cheeks slightly red.

Kiri laughed lightly, "No, not yet. I completely forgot, sorry…ummm…How about we go and find some of them now and have a little talk. Sound good?"

"Ummm-"

"Okay then! Let's go."

"But-!"

Kiri grabbed Miku's hand and walked off, heading towards the school building. Meanwhile, two pairs of two, overly mascara coated eyes, watched the two girls scurry off, like a hawk.

"So far, so good" One girl cackled, while the other joined in.

* * *

"Ummm…how about Sasura?" Sakura looked down at the doll cradled in her arms, her gaze thoughtful.

"Drop the names already. And why Sasura?" Sasuke grunted, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I figured it would be nice if we combined our names together, and so I came up with Sasura!" She smiled proudly.

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura, it's a doll."

"But-"

"And it's name is…Doof."

"B-BUT-!" She quickly shut her mouth when she saw the look that Sasuke gave her. The look that said "Shut the fuck up, the conversation is over."

Sakura sighed.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Teme!" A loud voice belonging to a certain blonde greeted them. The pair looked up to see Naruto walking over to them with a shy, violet-haired girl following after him, her gaze plastered to the ground as Naruto gently tugged on her hand.

Sakura gave a warm smile, "Hey Naruto, hi Hinata."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

"Nice to see you too Teme. Anyways, what're you guys doing? Still taking care of that baby?"

Sakura sighed, "Yes, unfortunately for us. I was trying to think of a different name for the baby but 'Mr I have my head shoved right up my ass" didn't want to."

Naruto chuckled, "Ah. So what names did you come up with?"

Sakura put back on her cheery smile, "Sasura."

Naruto tilted his head slightly, "Sasura?"

"Hai! I combined mine and Sasuke's name together, and that's what I came up with."

Naruto grinned, "Nice…Hey Hinata, what would we get if we combined our names?"

Hinata blushed furiously, "Ummm…Na…Nanata?" She answered in a shy tone.

"Nanata eh? Hmm…I like it! We should get ourselves one of those dolls! I'd be such a great dad…" The blonde thought dreamingly…drifting off into his own little world.

"N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata tugged his hand.

"Eh? What, Hinata-chan?" He asked.

"The bell just rang. We've got to get to third period." She smiled. Naruto grinned, "Hai. See ya later guys!"

"Bye Naruto, Hinata-chan!" Sakura chirped.

"Hn."

Sakura looked at the emotionless teen, "We better go too, Sasuke." She said, tugging at his arm. Sasuke looked at her and nodded in agreement. Both teens got up, and slowly walked their way to their next class.

* * *

"Damn that pink-haired bitch…Miku better get this whole thing right. Sasuke **will** be mine." Sumi hissed, flicking her long hair back, and gave out a shriek of laughter, resulting with her coughing her brains out.

"Damn it…I gotta stop doing that…"

* * *

"Kiri, the bell's gone, we better get to class…" Miku sighed in exhaustion. Kiri had dragged her around the entire school building just to find her friends.

"Fine, fine. Later, then…Ah crap, I got English Literature now." Kiri groaned, slapping a hand to her forehead, "Ah well…se ya later Miku!" She grinned, and quickly made her way down the hallway.

"Bye Kiri-chan!"

… '_Dammit…'_

_---_

"Gonna' be late…gonna' be late!" Kiri chanted, as she sped down the halls.

"Gonna' be late! Gonna' be- EEEEEK!!!" She screeched as a hand shoved out in front of her. She quickly stopped, skidding in the making.

"Woah! What the heck was that for?!" She screamed, turning to the idiot. "What were you…thinking…uh…"

"Hello Kiri-san." A tall boy with familiar brown, scruffy hair and sea blue eyes, flashed a grin at her.

"Uh…"

"Kaishi."

Kiri blushed looking up at the guy, only now realising just how **tall** this guy was.

"H-Hi…"

"You shouldn't run about like that, you could hurt yourself." He grinned even more, seeing the blush that was growing even more red on her face.

"Hai."

"You have English now, right?" He asked.

She nodded her head slowly.

"Me too. C'mon, I'll walk with you." He flashed another toothy grin, and began to walk off down the hallway.

Gathering her senses, she hurried over to him, dragging her body behind him slightly so she could take a look of him.

Her eyes scanned over him, _'Woah…he's…hot.'_ She smiled innocently.

Kaishi turned around to check she was there, not missing the way she quickly turned her head to her right, her cheeks tinted red. He looked forward again and smirked. He liked this girl.

After a few minutes, they came to a stop in front of what seemed to be their English class. Kaishi knocked on the door.

"Come in." A faint reply came.

He opened the door, letting Kiri walk in first. He followed behind her and closed the door.

"Sorry Sir. We got caught in with the crowd." Kaishi apologised to Kakashi, not missing the glare that a guy leaning against the wall gave him, his charcoal eyes filled with coldness.

Kakashi scanned the two of them before replying lazily, "Fine, you're excused. Go to your seats and don't be late again, especially you Miss." He said, staring straight at Kiri, his visible eye slightly crinkled.

Kiri looked at him, _'Is he…smirking?'_

"Hai." Both replied before going to their seats.

Kiri sat down in her seat next to Ino, while Kaishi went off to sit by his friends in the far corner.

Ino grinned at Kiri, "Got caught in the crowd? Seriously…how lame. Where have you been?"

Kiri sighed, "At the other side of the school."

"Why were you over there?" Ino asked, curiosity evident in her voice.

"Oh, because-"

"Ino! Detention." Kakashi's voice interrupted their little conversation.

"WHAT?! Why? I wasn't the one even talking!" She cried.

"Yes, you were. Detention with me after school tomorrow night, don't be late."

"But sir-"

"No buts. Now, as I was saying…" He finished, carrying on with the lesson.

Ino groaned and looked over to Kiri who was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Ah, shut up!" She snapped.

"INO!" Kakashi shouted.

Ino jumped in her seat, "S-Sorry sir!"

Kiri let out a gasp of laughter, slamming a hand over her mouth straight away as Kakashi was now eyeing her.

"Kiri-san, is there something wrong?" He asked.

"N-no, sorry sir-OWWWWWWW!" She let out a screech as she felt a stabbing pain in her leg.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow while the whole class started snickering.

"I- uh…" Kiri began.

"Looks like Kiri shall be joining you tomorrow night, Ino."

"But sir, she-" Kiri began, pointing at her friend.

"No buts! **Both **of you shall be joining me detention tomorrow afternoon. End of conversation." Kakashi stated simply, and once again went on with the lesson.

Kiri shot a glare at Ino who snickered in return.

"Woopsies…" Ino whispered, while Kiri went to stab her in the leg but stopped instantly when she saw Itachi eyeing her every move. She sent a glare at him, and surprisingly, he glared back.

'_What the…what did I do now?!'_ She sighed tiredly.

After analysing two **very** boring poems in one **agonizing** lesson, the bell went signalling it was fourth period, which gladly for Kiri meant that it was a free period.

"Okay people, you're homework is to write an essay comparing the two poems, and you two girls, don't forget detention tomorrow after school. See you tomorrow people!" Kakashi shouted above the shuffling of bags and chatting of students.

"See ya later Ino…thanks for the detention by the way." She waved at Ino, glaring all the while. Ino poked out her tongue and shuffled out of the class with the others.

Just as she went to leave, a shoulder bumped into hers.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Will do. See ya later, shortie." Kaishi smirked at her, before disappearing into the corridor.

'_What the…did he just call me short?!'_ She stared at the empty doorway.

Gathering her bag on her back, she made her way out of the classroom, saying a quick goodbye to Kakashi.

"Okay…library." She smiled, turning to her left, managing to bump into something hard in the making.

She looked up and narrowed her eyes, "Sorry I- oh, it's you."

Itachi glared coldly at her.

Her eyes widened a little, "Okay, what's with the glaring?"

"What were you doing with that guy?" he demanded, rather than asked.

Kiri grinned, "Oh! Do I sense a hint of, hmmm what could it be? Oh, I don't know, jealousy maybe?" She said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Itachi narrowed his eyes even more at her.

She flinched a little, "Okay, okay! I bumped into him on the way to English. Happy?"

"Hn." He grunted, tugging on her arm as he strode down the hallway.

"HEY! What do you think you are doing?!" She yelled.

No reply.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!"

Still no reply.

"OI-oomph!" She gasped, as she was pushed up against a wall.

Itachi's eyes locked on hers, his gaze piercing. It felt as if her eyes were burning.

"Stay away from him." He spoke in a low, commanding voice.

"What? You can't make-"

"Wanna' bet I can't?"

She stared at him for a moment, glaring all the while, before answering in a quieter voice.

"You don't own me."

The corners of Itachi's mouth tugged a little, "Technically, I do. You **are** my slave after all."

She sighed and averted her gaze down at his feet, "Yeah, whatever."

"Hey Itachi! Who're ya' talking to?" A **very** familiar voice came from behind Itachi. Kiri looked up and looked around Itachi. Ragna stood there, feet rooted to the ground and taking a double take of what he just saw.

"Kiri…? What're you…" He began before realization adorned him, and he revealed a sly grin, "Oh! I see…I'll be going now-"

"Wait there." Itachi's said in his now, cool voice. He took a step back from Kiri, signalling for her to go to Ragna.

Ragna blinked, slightly confused, "You don't want her?"

Kiri rolled her eyes while Itachi glared.

"Keep an eye on her." Itachi stated, and walked off before either of the two could say anything.

Ragna sighed and turned his head towards his little friend, and grinned. "So…"

"Shut up and don't ask." She shot at him, before stomping off down the hallway.

"Hey, wait up! I'm supposed to be watching over you, young lady. HEY! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?! I HAVE BEEN GIVEN ORDERS TO- Ah forget it. JUST WAIT UP DAMMIT!"

* * *

"Chouji, if you carry on eating like you do, I swear you'll explode!" Ino stated, staring at the tower of food piled on Chouji's plate. "Personally, I am worried for your health."

Chouji tore his eyes away from the feast infront of him to look at Ino, eyebrow raised. "I can't help it if I love food!" He said, about to shovel a pile of chips in his mouth.

Ino stared at him, eyes widened in horror as he piled the food into his mouth, "That never gets old…"

"Hey guys!" A high voice greeted them. They looked up to see Ten-Ten smiling down at them with a relaxed Neji and bashful Hinata. Hinata smiled shyly at them.

"Hey, grab a seat and eat. Chouji's got enough for at least 7 people." She sighed, while Chouji eyed her with fiery eyes.

"…or maybe just enough for one person?" She blinked.

The three sat down with them in silence until Ino tried to pick up a conversation.

"So where are the others?"

Ten-Ten shrugged, "Beats me."

Ino yawned and looked around the canteen, "So, are we going anywhere after school?"

Ten-Ten's face suddenly lit up, "Of course! Thanks for reminding Ino,"

They all turned to the now happy girl, each one eyeing her questioningly.

She turned to Neji, "We're going shopping today. Me, you, and a LOAD of shops. Gosh, it'll be soooo much fun!" She chirped while Neji stared at her, eye twitching slightly.

Hinata giggled quietly, while Ino tried to hold in her laughter.

Neji, now slightly back to his self, spoke up, "What?"

"We're going shopping, duh! Hello, earth to Neji. You're so silly and forgetful sometimes. Remember back in History when I asked you to come shopping…"

_**-Flashback- **_

"_Hey Neji, come shopping with me after school today?" A very happy Ten-Ten asked._

_Neji, in his own little world, replied in a distant voice, "Yeah, sure, whatever."_

"_Promise?" She asked sweetly._

"_Yeah, sure, whatever." He replied in the same tone as before._

"_Yay! Thank you!" _

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Neji's eye twitched once more, _'Dammit! I've gotta stop spacing out!'_

"So, you're still coming right?" She smiled sweetly.

"W-well…I-uh…You see…My uncle asked me to-" Neji stopped his sentence when he saw the hidden fire in Ten-Ten's eyes, warning him to think about his answer.

"You **promised** me." She said through clenched teeth, a forced sweet smile hiding her devilish demeanour.

Neji gulped. A single bead of sweat rolled down the side of his pale forehead, "Uh…sure, okay. Shopping it is." He forced a smile onto his face.

All of a sudden, the fiery side of Ten-Ten vanished into thin air as she was replaced with her happy, bouncy self. "Good. It'll be lotsa' fun!"

"What will?" A lazy voice came across their presence. They all turned to see Shikamaru pull a seat up towards the table, one arm propped up with his cheek resting on it.

"SHIKA-KUN!" The blonde of the table shouted out with glee.

Shikamaru almost fell off his chair from the shrieking sound. He turned to her and glared, "Troublesome woman. I swear you just want to torture me into madness with that annoying voice of yours."

Ino blinked and grinned, "SHIKA-KUN!!!"

Shikamaru stared blankly at her before resting his head in his arms. _'Troublesome women and their damn high voices.'_

"Excuse me,"

Everyone except for Shikamaru turned to the newcomer.

"but do you by any chance know my younger brother, Gaara?" A pretty blonde haired girl asked them. Her eyes were a mysterious teal, and her hair was worn back in 4 spiky ponytails. Not going un-noticed by Ino and Ten-Ten, was that she had amazing curves which any girl would dream for. She would be a rival for Hinata.

Ino narrowed her eyes slightly before replying in a polite tone, "We do."

"Well, do you know where he is?" She asked in a very mature tone. Her voice wasn't squeaky or high, but grown up and womanly. Just how old **was** she with curves and a voice like that?

"We don't." Ino once again replied in a simple tone.

The girl, now beginning to get a little frustrated with Ino's short answers gave a small sigh and looked at Shikamaru.

"What about him? Does he know-"

"No. He doesn't." Ino interrupted, narrowing her eyes a little.

The girl narrowed her eyes in return, "Look girlie-"

"Quiet! You women are giving me a headache. Ino, stop being bossy," He groaned and looked Ino. He then turned to the other girl, "Uh…"

The girl smiled a little, "Temari."

"Temari-san, your brother is currently with our friend, Nasuni, who should be with Kiri, who should be with Itachi…got it?"

Temari stared blankly at him, "Umm…what?"

Now it was Neji's turn to speak up, "Just go to the library. Once you find a really annoying, cheesy guy who probably will ask you out on a date,"

Temari made a disgusted look before Neji continued.

"Ask him about your brother and he should lead you to him."

Temari nodded and gave a smile before retreating from the table to walk over to a tall guy with messy, brown hair.

Ino followed the girl with her eyes, a small flame hidden in them. _'I didn't miss that small glance you spared at Shika-kun, girlie. I'm gonna have to watch you carefully.'_

"Ino?"

Ino turned her head towards Chouji and gave a small smile, "Hai?"

Chouji eyed her face carefully before continuing, "Are you okay?"

Ino laughed, "Of course I am! Now c'mon, eat up!"

Chouji stared at her before shrugging and continuing with his feast.

Shikamaru stared at the girl, trying to calculate something in his head before he turned his gaze to somewhere else when Ino caught him and gave him a bright smile.

'…_Che, women.'_

* * *

"HEY!"

"Look, can you please just take me to see my broth-"

"You look familiar. Have I seen you before? Oh yeah, I remember! You look like my next girlfriend!" Ragna grinned wildly at the poor blonde girl that stood before him.

Temari's eyes widened in horror before she replied in a monotone, "That has got to be the lamest pick-up line **ever**."

Ragna's eyes which were once filled with the light of hope, died instantly. "Fine…I'll take you to your brother." And then he walked off, a dark aura following after him. Temari stared at his back, _'Is he…sulking?'_

She slowly followed after him, listening in on his own little conversation with himself. She raised a delicate eyebrow as she heard him say in a pained voice, "What a way to crush a guy's heart, when all he did was confess his love…"

Suddenly they both came to a halt infront of three teenagers. One in while she recognised almost instantly, and the other two which happened to be girls, she did not recognise. One girl who was rocking a …baby…in her arms, had purplish hair just coming passed her shoulders and silvery eyes, the other had long cosmic blue hair (dark blue) and charcoal eyes.

"Gaara! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Temari blurted out, putting her hands on her hips.

Gaara innocently looked up to his older sister and grinned slightly, "Hi Temari…"

Both girls turned to the newcomer, thinking the exact same thing, _'Where the hell did she get those kinda curves from?! DAMN THAT BITCH!'_

Nasuni looked from Temari to Gaara, "Huh?"

Temari smiled at her, "I'm his older sister, Temari."

Nasuni's eyes widened and she smiled back timidly, "Oh…my bad. You never told me you had a sister."

"And you never told me you had a **girlfriend**!" Temari added.

Both Gaara and Nasuni blushed while Kiri laughed out loud, earning a grin from Temari.

"A-Ano…we're not-" Nasuni stuttered but didn't get to finish her sentence when Gaara blurted out…

" WE'RE NOT GOING OUT! We're just friends! Geez Temari, why do you **always** have to embarrass me around my friends?!"

Temari laughed at the two blushing teens, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Anyways, Kankurou's waiting for us outside. We have to go back to Suna to see dad about something."

"When are we leaving?"

"Now. So quickly gather you're stuff and we'll be off. I'll be waiting outside, okay?" She quickly said and hurried out of the library.

"I guess I'll be seeing you on Friday by the sound of it. My father will probably keeps us with him for at least a day or two. See ya' ladies."

"Hey!" Ragna nudged him.

"What?"

"…I think you'll find that I am not a-!"

"Like I said, see ya ladies!" He smirked, grabbed his bag and exited the library.

Both girls giggled when they saw Ragna throw a sulking fit.

"Ah, come on guys, we better make our way to the canteen." Kiri said and got up to leave before she saw a flash of blonde hair. She spotted Miku walking over to her, a smile plastered to her face.

"Hey Kiri-chan!" She waved.

Nasuni glared coldly, "K-Kiri-**chan**? Who the hell does she think she is?" Nasuni whispered furiously.

"Shut it Naz." Kiri said before walking up to her Miku and waving back.

Nasuni's eyes widened slightly. She glanced at Ragna who was eyeing the blonde suspiciously. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." He replied with a small smile.

"Oh come on Ragna, just tell me. It's not like they can hear us anyway."

Ragna looked from Nasuni to Kiri and Miku before sighing in defeat, "Fine. Yesterday, I overheard these two girls trash talking Miku, saying something about 'Betrayal and Sumi' and I think they gave her a nice little beating to go with it."

Nasuni stared at him, eyed widening.

"Anyway, she said something about not really being friends with 'Itachi's whore',"

"What?!"

"Shhhh! Keep quiet." Ragna quickly said, "Anyways, as I was saying…where was I exactly?"

"Itachi's whore."

"Oh yeah! Anyways, she said that she was only using us to get closer to Sasuke who she will then introduce to this Sumi girl and in the end everything will be happy and dandy."

Nasuni raised an eyebrow and turned to look back at Kiri and Miku. They were both giggling about something.

"That girl's trouble. Wait till I get my hands on the little skank."

Nasuni began to march over to Kiri and Miku before Ragna pulled her back.

"Hey-"

"Leave it be for now. We'll wait to see how things go before taking action. Geez, the school year has only just began and we've already got trouble on our hands!" He let out an exhausted sigh. "Anyways, let's collect our little whore and go."

Nasuni laughed, "I am **so** gonna be using that more often."

**

* * *

**

**OKS OKS! I know this chapter took FOREVER and that it ABSOLUTELY SUCKED but seriously guys… ah forget, I got nothing XD**

**I am so sorry for the quality of this chapter! It sucks. I HATE the ending… **

**Oks, earthlover, YOUR OC WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAP, I PROMISE!!! It's really hard to balance this story out coz' I gots to do LOADSA pairings…and coz it's mainly an ItaxOC story, I get really stressed if Im using too much of it. BUT ITS AN ITAXOC STORY SO…what the hell am I worrying for. If ya don't like ItaxOC or Ocxpairing stories then why are you reading this? That's not my problem…oks now Im babbling.**

**Ummm…review if you want, I don't mind to be honest but reviews DO give me inspiration to write! I don't mind flames as long as they're not too harsh. **

**BlaBla YATA YATA YATA!**

**ByeBye x**

**x Mrs Weasel-fan x**


	9. Raspberry flavoured lipstick

**Hey guys. Before you read this chapter, I just wanna say a big thank you to the people who actually read this. Im so greatful and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

hi - normal

_'hi'_ - thoughts/flash backs

_**hi**_ - Inners

**hi** - emphasizing words and sound effects

"hi"- speech

**Chapter 9 - **

**Raspberry flavoured lipstick.**

**Before you red, may I tell you that this chap is short because it's not that important, so once again, Im delaying earthlover's OC to the next somehow XD. All I'm doing is trying to put a few things in here and then the next chapter shall be LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ...hopefully long like my usual chappies OH! and look out for OOC Neji XD! Anyways...have fun!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Miku sat on a desk in a lonely classroom, thinking of ways to get Sasuke and crew to accept her friendship. She had already gained Kiri's trust which was **super** easy, but the rest of them would be a challenge, especially the guys. She's already gaines their hatred.

She sighed tiredly, _'What to do, what to do. Sumi will arrange another beating for me if I don't befriend at least a few of them soon... geez this is annoying. Flirting ain't gonna get me nowhere, that'd just put more hate on my shoulders. If I just get Kiri to invite me out or to a house party, that'd be perfect.'_ She gave a small smile smile as she hopped off the desk gracefully, _'C'mon luck, be on my side for once!'_

--------------

"Okay, now that we're all here, what are we going to do after school? Anyone have any ideas?" Ino asked everyone, looking at each of them around the table.

"I'm going shopping with Neji so I can't go out." Ten-Ten smiled happily. Neji slid down his seat a little, trying to avoid the gazes that some of the boys gave him. There were a few snickers here and there. _'This is humiliating...' _

"I have lots of homework." Sakura pointed out after a little thinking.

"Me too." Hinata's voice followed after Sakura's.

"Yeah, I have an essay to write. I can't afford **another** detention." Kiri said, glaring a little at Ino, who stuck her tongue out in return.

"That brings us out of this too." Chouji replied, indicating the same for him and Ino.

Ino groaned, "Oh my god...this sucks!"

Suddenly, Naruto eyes lit up, "Hey, I have an idea! We could have a house party at Sasuke's!" He grinned proudly at his idea.

Everyone looked at him as if he was the most idiotic guy on the planet...which he probably was.

"Dobe, there's school tomorrow and what makes you think we'd have a house party at **my **house?" Sasuke glared, clearly annoyed.

"Well, your parents have gone away on business haven't they? So appart from the fact that we have school...we could have a house party at your place."

Sasuke sighed, "My parents aren't leaving until tomorrow night."

"Oh...well there goes my idea down the drain." Naruto sulked, drooping his shoulders in a childish manner.

Ino's eyes twinkled. She most definetly had an idea. "No, we can still have a house party...except on friday. That way, Sasuke's parents will be away at that time, and there'll be no school the next day. It's perfect!" She smiled, clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Yeah! That sounds good to me!" Kiba grinned, nudging Naruto's shoulder, who was now back to his normal self.

Sasuke raised a perfect brow, "What still makes you think we'll be having a house party at my place?"

"Why not?" Kiri answered his, what seemed to be, retorical question.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. We didn't really get to drink at Nasuni's coz' of a certain person who **can't** handle his drink." Ino said, glaring at Lee.

"...I'm so sorry everyone! I will assure you that next time my youth will keep me under control!" Lee shouted out, his eyes sparkling with determination. Well...at least he didn't do the teething pinging thing with the thumbs up.

"Aw, c'mon teme! Pwetty pweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez!" Naruto begged him with his "puppy dog eye" look.

"Dobe, that ain't gonna work on me!" Sasuke hit him over the the head.

Sakura decided it was her turn to convince him. She looked at him with the most cutest "puppy dog eyes" look, EVER! "Please, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's eye twitched, _**'Don't give into her kid! Hold on just a little longer!'**_ A voice suddenly said inside his head. _**'No, Sasuke! Listen to your heart!'**_ Said another voice.

_'What the...who the hell are you?' _He thought/asked.

_**'I'm your...consciense?'**_

_**'And I'm your heart!'**_

_'What the hell...my heart?'_

_**'Yes.'**_

_**'Pfft, gay.'**_

_**'Excuse me?'**_

_**'I called you gay. Hard of hearing?'**_

_**'For your information, I have no EARS!'**_

_**'Oh...okay then... Hard of...thinking?'**_

__

_'...Okay whatever. Both of you piss off and leave me with my sanity.'_

_**'But kid, we ARE you're sanity.'**_

_**'Consciense is right, you know.'**_

_'...Okay, whatever. GOODBYE NOW!!!!!!!'_

_**'HEY-'**_

_**'WAIT-'**_

and DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN... they were gone!

Sasuke sighed in defeat before looking at his older brother, who gave a curt nod, "Fine,"

"YAY! THANK YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" Sakura grinned, cheering with the others.

"But,"

They all held their breath, preparing for the consequences.

"We ain't buying any drink and you're the ones who will be cleaning up the mess."

There were a few groans but no complaints.

"Okay, friday it is!"

The bell rang signalling fifth period.

"C'mon teme, Kiri-chan! We gotta get to art class!" Naruto quickly got up and dragged the two out of the canteen.

Everyone sat and watched blankly, wondering what the hell just happened.

--------

"KIRI-CHAN, YEAH!" A loud voice came, and a thud soon followed after.

_'Why must I always end up on the floor when I see this guy?'_ Kiri groaned, "Deidara...g-get off me...y-you're crushing me!"

"Woops! Sorry!" He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. He quickly got up, dusted himself off and helped Kiri up onto her feet.

"Come and sit by me and Sasori-danna, yeah!" He smiled, grabbing the girl's hand and dragging her towards where he and Sasori sat. He plonked her down on a seat between them.

She looked around, kinda' dazed.

"Good afternoon, Kiri-san. I hope the idiot didn't shake you about too much." Sasori said, sending a glare to Deidara.

"I didn't, did I, Kiri-chan?"

"N-no..." She answered.

"Ha! See, yeah!" He grinned, and turned back to Kiri. "Are you going to Itachi-san's house party, yeah? He should have invited you by now..." The blonde asked.

"Uh...How did you...wait! There was already gonna be a house party?" She asked, slightly confused.

"...Umm...I'm confused, yeah..."

"Another house party? Itachi-san did not already tell you?" Sasori asked, curiosity evident his voice.

"No..."

"Hmmm...oh well. We'll be seeing you there anyway." He smiled slightly.

"Do you drink, Kiri-chan, yeah?" Deidara suddenly asked.

"Maybe..."

"Ooooh...I wonder what you'd be like drunk..." He said, drifting off into his thoughts, "Woah," He said after a while, "I definetly can't wait now, yeah!"

Kiri blinked, wondering just **what** Deidara had thought...

"Kiri-chan!"

She turned to look around the classroom when she spotted Miku. She smiled and gave a quick wave. "Excuse me gentlemen, it was nice talking to you again but I shall be going now." She quickly said to the two.

"No! Don't go, yeah!" Deidara clung onto her as if his life depended on it.

"S-S-Sasori-san...please h-help me..." Kiri gasped, struggling to get free from Deidara's grip. It was pretty hard to breathe in a vice-like grip such as that.

"My pleasure, Kiri-san." Sasori hit the blonde over the head with a small plank of wood, and Deidara's grip loosened as he fell asleep on the table, a lump now starting to come out on his forhead.

"Ouch...that will definetly hurt when he wakes up." She cringed, "Oh well, thanks Sasori. I'll see ya' at Itachi's." She smiled and walked over to where Miku sat.

Sasori looked down at the blonde and making sure no one was actually looking or listening in, he laughed quietly at the blonde. _'Idiot.'_

**-With Sasuke and Naruto-**

Sasuke watched the two girls chat away about whatever. He narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, dobe." Sasuke said, nudging the blonde who was snoring loudly next to him.

"Huh? What d'ya want teme?" The blonde slurred as he lifted his head off the table.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and looked back at the two girls, "Since when did they become friends. I'm sure the last time I saw them together, Kiri was trying to kill her..."

"Who?" Naruto asked, turning to look where Sasuke was looking. He saw Kiri and Miku talking away with each other. "...I have no idea. Does this mean she'll be hanging around with us now?" He frowned.

Sasuke kept on watching them until Kiri turned and waved at the two. He put his hand up in greeting while Naruto waved his arm about madly, grinning.

The two walked over towards them.

"Hey Sasuke, can Miku come to the house party?" She asked, trying to send messages, telling him that Miku was a friend now.

"You'll have to ask my brother. He's in charge." He answered, not liking this situation at all.

Kiri groaned. "Fine...but could you ask him please? I seriously can't be bothered to talk to him. He's an annoying jerk." She sighed.

Sasuke smirked slightly, "Hn."

Kiri raised a brow, "Is that a yes?"

"Hn."

She stared at him in annoyance, "If you only had long hair and a shittier attitude...you'd be just like him with your _Hn's_ and your _Aa's._"

Naruto laughed and nodded his head repeatedly, "You're right! He would be his twin!"

Sasuke gave Naruto the most powerful glare of all death glares. Naruto instantly stopped laughing and turned into a great big pile of goo.

"...Hn."

----------------------

"C'mon Neji, or all the shops will be closed!" Ten-Ten cried in frustration, trying to drag Neji. He was trying to walk as slow as possible so when they'd get there, all the shops would be closed and he wouldn't have to be humiliated. But seeing as how Ten-Ten was so strong...he was fucked.

After a 10 minute struggle, Ten-Ten was finally able to get Neji into a random shop. Neji looked around. He nearly died. There was pink **everywhere**. He tried to make a run for it, but Ten-Ten had him in a vice-like grip.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! YOU PROMISED ME WE'D GO SHOPPING TOGETHER!" She screamed, jumping on his back.

Almost everyone in the shop was staring at the two in horror.

"OKAY! FINE! Just get off me!" He groaned.

Ten-Ten jumped off his back, grabbed his hand and pulled him into make-up section. Her eyes scanned over the different lipglosses and lipsticks like a hawk. Suddenly, she let out a gasp and quickly grabbed a light shade of lipgloss. She turned to Neji with an evil smile.

"Neji-kuuuuun...please can you try this on for me. I need to see how it looks on you, and if I think it's nice, I'll buy it for myself."

Neji stared at her in horror, "No freakin w-!!!" He stopped talking when Ten-ten forced the lipgloss onto him. His eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Now rub your lips together." She ordered, and he didn't comply, therefore she was forced to do it **for** him. Oh what fun!

She looked up at him, and put a finger to her lips, inspecting his lips. She shook her head, "No, it just hasn't got that **ooomph**!"

Neji dropped his head in shear embarrassment. _'Someone...anyone...just save me now.'_

"Ah! Try this one!" She said, going to grab a vanilla flavoured lipgloss when someone snatched it before her. She looked up, fire in her eyes.

"That. Was. Mine." She said through clenched teeth. Neji stared at her, slightly scared.

"Oh really? Well I don't think it says your name on it." The girl bit back, sarcastically. She was infuriating Ten-Ten even more.

Neji stood back a little from the two ferocious girls, _'So this is what it's like in the girl world...I freaking hate it.'_

"Give it back!" Ten-Ten attempted to snatch it but unfortunately failed. Neji, now thinking it was time to settle this, attempted to calm Ten-Ten down, "Just leave it Ten-Ten-"

"SHUT IT NEJI!" She shouted back at him, her eyes not leaving the other girl's.

Neji's jaw dropped slightly, _'What the...okay this is awkward. I have two options...but which one? Hmmm...I'll try both.' _He frowned, but then put on a fake happy smile.

Ten-Ten continued to have her glaring test with the girl until...

"Hey Ten-Ten! How about this one?! Look, it's fuscia pink! Don't ya just love it?"

She slowly turned around, and she nearly died at the sight infront of her. There stood Neji with bright, bold **PINK** lipstick on.

"What d'ya think? Does it make me look sexy?" He asked in the most retarded cheerleader voice EVER!

"Uh..."

"Ummm...no offense, but you're boyfriend is a pussy." The girl she was once fighting with said, staring at Neji in disgust.

Ten-Ten blushed a deep red, "H-He's not my b-boyfriend!"

Neji suddenly made a really sad and hurt expression, "W-what...but I thought what we had was special!"

"Okay! Let's go!" Ten-Ten quickly said, and dragged him at full speed out of the shop.

---------

Neji and Ten-Ten now sat on a bench in the local park. Neji was doing his best to wipe off the lipstick which he only now realised was one of those "Last's all night" lipsticks.

"Damn it this is a pain in the ass...don't make me ever do that again."

Ten-Ten couldn't control her laughter. She clutched her stomach in pain, "H-Hey! Y-you could have just carried me out of the shop! B-But that was classical!"

"That was my **second** option." Neji glared at her. How humiliating was this? But she **was** right. He could have just gone with the carrying her option but he decided to be adventurous. _'I'm such an idiot.'_

"Wait till I tell the girls. They'll die!" She continued laughing.

Neji instantly stopped trying to get the lipstick off and turned to her in slight shock, "What?"

"I said-"

"Yeah, I head that but, what? There is no way I am going to let you tell them."

Ten-Ten stopped laughing and smirked, "Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Hmmm...Okay I have a deal for you." An evil smile adorned her face. Neji raised a perfect brow. "I won't tell a single soul about this if you..." She stopped, trying to think of something. Neji waited impatiently, slightly worried about what exactly she wanted him to do.

"If you...kiss me." She grinned.

Neji stared at her for a moment before leaning in and capturing her lips with his. He pulled back after a little bit, and smirked. "Happy?"

Ten-Ten stared at him, her cheeks tinted red, "N-Neji...I-I was only joking..." Neji looked at her for a small while before shrugging and leaning in for another. Ten-Ten's eyes fluttered closed as she felt his lips catch hers. He licked the bottom of her lip, but feeling slightly nervous, she did not give him entrance. Neji smirked and nipped her bottom lip, slipping his tongue into her mouth as she gasped. Neji took control as their tongues dances together.

They both broke appart, gasping for air. Neji looked at Ten-Ten and smirked proudly.

Ten-Ten smirked also, but with a slight hint of evilness. Neji raised a brow, "What?"

She giggled, "Your lips are raspberry flavoured."

And so she burst into a fit of giggles while Neji glared, clawing at the what seemed to be permanent, fuschia coloured, raspberry flavoured lipstick.

**--------------------------**

**I absolutely LOVED typing out that NejiTen section. Twas great fun XD**

**I only put that part in there to spark up the chapter. Did it make it any better? I hope it did, coz without it, I thought the chapter would be quite crappy really.**

**Anyways, now I can make a start on the next chapter which includes a great fun-filled house party. I'll probz take my time with that one so, I shall be seeing you after xmas... So...**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**I hope you have a great one **

**Lots of love,**

**x Mrs Weasel-Fan x**


	10. The House Party: Let's Party!

**Chapter 9: The House Party: Part 1**

"Bye honey!"

"Bye mom…"

"Don't forget to listen to your brother now, okay?"

"Okay, mom…"

"I love you muffin-cake!"

"… Yeah, love you too, mom."

"BYE!!"

**BANG!**

…And Uchiha Mikoto and Fugaku had left the building.

Sasuke sighed as he watched his mother and father get into the limo, Mikoto waving her hand vigorously at him. He awkwardly waved back, achieving a very happy smile from his mother. This was it… time to party.

Everyone had been so excited over the past week, chatting away about all the drunken possibilities that could happen. Yep, this was going to be one hell of a party indeed.

"Sasuke?" A voice came from within the house.

"Living room." He simply replied.

He turned around to see Itachi entering the room and leaning against the wall. Sasuke eyed him wearily, causing his older brother to sigh.

"Everything will be fine, little brother. I'll have everything under control. There will be no need to worry, I give you my word."

Sasuke stared hard at Itachi for a moment until he gave a small sigh and smiled a little.

"Fine…"

--

Kiri looked at her reflection in the mirror, giving a few twirls. She gave a loud and agitated sigh.

"Ah, damn it! What can I wear?"

She went back to her wardrobe, pulling out any clothes she had left. (Which would be a small percentage as most of her wardrobe was stretched out all over her bedroom floor.)

She tried pulling off the extremely tight top she had on, ending up with it being stuck on her head, her favourite lacy black bra on the show for anyone who walked in and saw her in such a position.

A knock came at the door.

"Damn it… I'm not decent!" She called out, struggling even more to pull the deathly top over her head.

"It's me, Nasumi." **(A/N: Sorry but it is official, she shall now be called Nasumi rather than Nasuni as the actual person who is her can't make up her damn mind about the name. So regardless of what she says.. She is now Nasumi. Sorry again..)**

"Um, just a sec!"

Kiri attempted to pull the top off once more but only ended up falling on the floor with a crash.

"What's going on in there?!" She heard Nasumi's troubled voice.

"H-help me…" She murmered.

The door could be heard opening almost instantly and Kiri was pulled up off the floor, with the murderous top being pulled over her head also. She blinked a few times until she saw Nasumi looking at her amusedly.

She was dressed in a black puffy skirt with purple tights, a purple corset with black laces, a black cardigan and black pumps.

"Wow.. Someone looks nice." Kiri smiled.

"And someone looks like a complete idiot, but thank you for the compliment, darling." Nasuni replied, looking Kiri's appearance over and then looking around for something tidy for the girl to wear.

She picked up a pair of black skinny jeans, a white short sleeved, puffy-ish top, a navy cardigan and some navy converse.

"There." She said simply, shoving the small pile into Kiri's arms. "Now go put those on."

Kiri looked in the mirror once more, but this time at her hair.

"But what about my-"

"Just leave it long and curly." Nasumi cut her off, admiring her friend's long and curly blue-ish locks. **(Another note… Her hair WAS naturally straight but I changed my mind. My hair is naturally curly and I like it so yeah, go figure. I also straighten my fringe and underneath my hair, looks better. She has very long hair though so it'll look even nicer on her in my opinion.)**

Kiri nodded, going off to get changed.

"Oh and Kiri," Nasumi began. Kiri whipped around, "Yes?"

"… Nice bra."

--

**Ding dong!**

"Hey, let's **PART-AY**!"

Sasuke looked up from his position on the sofa to see Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Ragna and Kiba enter the house, cans and bottles of beer, flagons of cider and even a bottle of Malibu, vodka and whiskey in their hands and most probably in their bags.

'Oh god…' Sasuke thought at the sight of all the alcohol. Now Sasuke did have a good drink now and again, but never did he get so smashed that he forgot even a small detail of the events that had happened. Neither was he too fond of alcohol either. It just made you feel good for a few hours, whoop-dee-doo! Just hope all that goodness doesn't turn into the vile contents that piles out of your mouth and into the toilet or on the floor even after gulping down excessive amounts.

Naruto looked around, surveying the area.

"Um, Sasuke… where is everyone?"

"Not here yet."

They all looked around to see Itachi leaning against a wall, wearing a red ¾ shirt with a black loose tie and black skinny jeans. His hair was in its usual **(UBER HOT) **style.

Ragna stepped in, "Ah well.. Might as well unwind." He smirked, removing the rucksack from his back, pulling out a chilled bottle of beer. The others shrugged, got their own bottles and made themselves comfy while they waited for the others.

--

Minutes seemed like hours to the boys, even after more guys arrived, but where were those damn girls?

Suddenly the door bounced open and in danced the lovely ladies, laughing and chattering. They were all dressed up pretty whether they were wearing skirts, shorts, jeans, a dress or whatever.

Everyone looked at the girls, "It's about bloody time, what the hell have you been doing?"

Sakura looked at said person, "Hey, beauty isn't just miracles. Now get some music playing people, it's party time!"

Music began to play and everyone started to get drinks, dance etc.

Itachi looked around, searching for his favourite little girl. She was not to be found.

He saw Hinata and grabbed her quickly, "Hey, where's Kiri?"

Hinata looked at him, her cheeks heating up almost instantly. Close contact wasn't her thing.

"Um.. Sh-she said she would be r-running a bit late. D-don't worry though, sh-she's with Nasumi-chan." The timid girl stuttered out.

At that precise moment, the front door slammed open to reveal a serious looking Gaara holding an unconscious Nasumi, with a very confused looking Kiri and a worried Miku following after them. And soon after that following in a sorry looking Deidara and an angry Sasori.

Most of the girl population in the room rushed to Gaara, wondering what in the world had happened to poor Nasumi.

"What the hell happened?!" Ino demanded.

"Well you see," Gaara started, "Mr. Hyperactive over there," He said, referring to Deidara with his eyes, "decided to give a huge welcoming , 'yeah!' to Kiri, who dodged and ended up having Nasumi in her place to be crushed."

Deidara had taken the chance while Gaara was speaking to escape the situation, and blend in with the others, thus leaving the other utterly confused. Ah well, that's life for you.

Everyone went back to their original places as Gaara went over to place Nasumi on the couch in the corner where it was calm and quiet. Before leaving her there though, he let his soft eyes linger on her sleeping figure, giving a small and warm smile.

Kiri watched the small scene in front of her. She smiled happily, thinking of how their children would turn out. 'Awww… so cute!'

.

.

.

"Boo."

Kiri's eyes widened as she put a hand over her heart dramatically, "Holy shit! What the hell are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" She said, turning around to find Itachi smirking down at her. He was at least a head taller than her.

"And good evening to you too." He said, passing her a bottle of beer, one already in his other hand.

She eyed the bottle suspiciously but took it just as well. What could he possibly do to a simple bottle of beer? Drug it?

"Good slave." Itachi said, smirking as she glared fiercely at him.

"Oh come now, little one. You should have gotten used to that already."

He smirked once more as she went to swipe him with her free hand. He held on tight to her wrist and brought his face closer to hers teasingly.

Before things could get any hotter, a palm suddenly stuck Itachi in the face and he let go of Kiri.

"Excuse me, Itachi, but do not do that to my best friend."

Kiri turned her head to her saviour and grinned, "Thank you, Nasumi-chan."

Nasumi smiled back, whilst also stealing the bottle from her best friend's grip. Yup, there was no way she was going to stay in a coma half the night while there was a party going on.

"No, thank you!" She grinned and danced off.

Itachi stood there, eyes widened a little. Kiri looked up at him, stuck her tongue out and then followed after her friend.

--

Sasuke stood awkwardly, an annoyed expression placed on his well defined face as a tipsy Sakura leaned on him for support whilst babbling on about god knows what.

"And also, Sasu-kun, you should ask me out on a date coz' like… Neji took TenTen out on one and it's jus' not fair to me… ya' know? AND Naruto! You should tell him to pull his head outta his ass and ask Hinata out already, I mean seriously! She totally loves the guy."

Sasuke sighed. He already knew about the Hinata liking Naruto, I mean, who didn't? Except for Naruto of course. It was practically obvious. And Naruto liked her, it was obvious to Sasuke. Maybe not for others, but he could see right through Naruto. He could read him like a book.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura. He stared at her for a few seconds, nearly getting lost in her large, emerald eyes. Sakura looked up at him, innocently.

"What?" She asked.

Suddenly, Sasuke felt himself getting closer to Sakura, his lips coming forward to meet her rosy pink.

Then he stopped.

A hand was placed on his face, stopping him from getting any closer.

He heard Sakura huff, "S-Sasuke-kun! I feel.. I feel… what do I feel?" She pondered for a moment until her eyes brightened, "Oh yeah! I-I feel that you are only doing this for the sake of our child…D…Doo… oh god, how I detest that stupid name… our child Doof."

Sasuke stared at her, totally dumbfound.

Sakura got off of him and stumbled off, turning around and saying "I'm sorry, Sasuke."

Sasuke stared at her retreating back, incredulously.

'WTF?!'

--

Gaara and Nasumi were sat on a sofa, playing a very heated round of rock, paper, scissors.

**ROCK!**

**PAPER!**

**SCISSORS!**

"YES!" Nasumi cheered as she wrapped her "paper" hand around Gaara's "rock" fist.

Gaara pouted, taking another swig of his whiskey.

"Best out've f-fifty?" He slurred.

Nasumi's eyes glowed, "YOU'RE ON! And soooo going down Sandy pants!"

After 10 more rounds of the game and a 4 rounds of shots, It was pretty easy to say that they were both smashed.

"Awww my gawwwd! Would yoooh please ssstop spinninining thee room pleashe!" Nasumi slurred, holding on to Gaara to prevent him from "spinninining thee room".

Suddenly she felt herself being knocked forward, into Gaara's arms/lap.

"Oh, sorry dude!" A voice came.

Nasumi felt her cheeks heat up almost instantly. She looked up and in one fleeting second, her lips connected with Gaara's. Both eyes closed and hidden in their own world, their tongues danced for dominance. The moment was so fiery and passionate… well that was until someone decided to shout out…

"DRINKING GAMES!"

Nasumi broke the kiss and shouted out, "I'M IN!" She fell off Gaara's lap and onto the floor, crawling to the kitchen where the games were being held.

Gaara sat dazed on the sofa, staring into the distance, then falling backwards into a deep slumber.

--

"DRINKING GAMES!"

Kiri eyed Ragna's mischievous look. They had fought over who would win in a drinking contest, so Ragna challenged her and she obviously accepted.

Ragna set up the rounds while people started to gather around, either watching or having their own little games.

Kakuzu was already taking in bets.

Itachi appeared with Kisame, wondering what was going on. As soon as he saw Kiri sat down opposite of Ragna, people gathered around them, his curiosity grew even more.

He saw the shots of vodka, double vodka etc and smirked. This would be quite amusing.

"So who do ya think'll win?" Kisame grunted.

Itachi looked to his friend and shrugged, "Who knows."

Kisame smirked, "I put 10 on the guy. There's no way a girl like her could possibly beat a guy."

"Aa." Came Itachi's reply.

"Here we go…"

**FIRST ROUND! - VODKA.**

Both took a shot glass in hand, salt on their other with a lemon in hand.

"3, 2, 1, go!"

Both quickly gulped down the vodka, licked the salt off of their hand and took a bite out of the lemon, slamming their glasses on the counter.

Kiri's hit the surface first, her face twisted from the sourness of the lemon.

"Aha!" She grinned. Ragna rolled his eyes and both moved on to the next round.

**SECOND ROUND - DOUBLE VODKA**

The same thing happened again, except his time, Ragna won. Kiri narrowed her eyes at him while he smirked at her.

**Rounds later…**

The pair were now highly intoxicated and could barely see what they were doing.

Both held tight to their shot glasses, repeating the same process they had been doing for the last twenty or so minutes. The pair eyed each other, waiting for the other to drop their head. It was almost time now… and then suddenly.

**Bang.**

Ragna's head was faced down on the counter, and snoring could then be heard coming from his unconscious form. Nasumi slammed her hand on his back as she shouted, "BOOM BABY!"

Kiri jumped up, pounding her fist in the air, "Hells yeahhh! Who de bitch?!- OOF!" Her body went straight to the floor. Everyone cheered her on while Itachi rushed over, scooping her limp figure up in his arms.

He left the kitchen and made his way upstairs.

'Left… right… left… and here.'

Itachi looked at the large door in front of him and without hesitating, opened it. And inside was his… bedroom.

.

**(Sasuke: No, duh. Even Naruto would have guessed that.)**

**(Weasel-Fan: Ah, shut it, emo boy.. Anyways..)**

**.**

He placed the intoxicated female on his rather luxurious, large bed. He sat down next to her, looking over her sleeping form with his charcoal eyes. Suddenly, she started to stir and soon her eyes met his.

"… 'Tachiii? W-where am I?" She asked, eyes glittering in the dark.

"My room." He simply replied.

"…Oh."

She shifted from her lying position and attempted to move over to him, only ending up with her almost falling off the bed. He instantly grabbed her arms, pulling her back onto the bed before she could hit the floor.

She blinked and stared at him through the darkness.

He simply let her stare as he watched her in return.

"Itachi…" She started.

"Hn."

"H-how many days do I have l-left until I'm f-free.. ?" Kiri asked, her eyes never leaving his.

"A week, I believe."

"..Oh." She gave a nod, "So like… what kind of a slave am I again?" She asked, her eyes twinkling with something.

"… a slave."

"Yeah, yeah, I know! But like.. What kind of slave am I?"

She was drunk. He had to remember that. She was absolutely drunk.

"Ita-kuuun…" She purred.

Her finger tips lightly brushed over his shoulder, causing him to flinch a little. And suddenly, he was pushed back against the bed while she straddled him.

"Kiri."

Kiri took no notice of him as she brought her face closer to his, her hands moving towards his manhood.

"Kiri."

She giggled drunkenly, edging closer again, her finger tips getting ever so close to his private area.

"Ita-!" She was cut off when their positions changed. She was no longer on top, but trapped underneath Itachi, his hands pinning her arms beside her head.

He stared down at her. Her mood suddenly changed as she felt slightly angry yet scared.

"Get off of me." She demanded.

"No."

She glared up at him and struggled to push him off, "Get off!"

"No." He answered again.

"I said get off-!"

His lips met hers. She gasped, surprised with the sudden action, letting him enter her mouth. Forgetting any anger she held against him, she joined in with the action, savouring the moment. Their tongues in a fight for dominance, the temperature in the room began to rise a little.

They stopped their actions while she pulled of his shirt, then returning to their passionate kissing once more. He removed her cardigan, not breaking the kiss. Soon enough, she was left without a top too, showing off her favourite bra. Their tongues danced as the temperature rose even further.

Her hands then went for his pants, where she attempted to undo his belt.. and that's when it hit Itachi. He broke the kiss, leaving her to stare up at him in confusion.

He looked down at her innocent expression. What the hell was he thinking? This girl was drunk! Going any further with the girl would be taking advantage… She was probably still a virgin for crying out loud! Her brother was probably downstairs… Her **brother**, practically his **best friend**.

"Itachi?" She whispered, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek.

Itachi snapped out of his thoughts and returned to reality in which he was about to take advantage of an intoxicated 16/17 year old girl. What fun.

He got off of her and got up off the bed. Kiri's eyes never left him, confusion swimming in them.

He grabbed his shirt and slowly put it on. Her scent lingered on the collar.

"Itachi…?"

Itachi turned to the confused girl, lying on his bed, her top no longer on.

"Go to sleep." He said simply.

"But-"

Itachi put a finger on her lips, hushing her. He pulled back his bed covers and let her climb into them. After she got comfy, he made his way for the door.

"Itachi…"

He stopped in his tracks, waiting for her to carry on.

Silence filled the room for a few moments until she spoke again.

"…Never mind."

"Hn."

And with that, he left the girl in his room alone.

He made his way down the long, silent hallway, running the sudden events through his head. And in the words of Nara Shikamaru himself, 'How troublesome…'

**--**

**Oks, well that's chapter…9?. Sorry if its crappy. I had to come up with stuff to write. I don't think its that bad .. Hope you liked it anyways (:**

**Opinions and ideas will be greatly accepted. But please, I don't care what it's about… don't moan to me bout something silly coz right now Im not in the mood. Tis 02:21... And Im absolutely shattered and moaning jus annoys me so yeah, please don't moan to me.**

**Also, sorry for any bad grammar etc, like I said, Im shattered.**

**Anyways, hope ya'll liked it.**

**ByeByes and Goodnight! **

**x Mrs Weasel-Fan x**


	11. The Aftermath

**Chapter 10: The Aftermath**

Kiri stared up at the ceiling, a feeling of uneasiness resting at the pit of the stomach. Her heart pounded against her chest wildly as she traced back the past few hours. The same thought had been running through her head ever since the rather BIG incident earlier on… _'WHY AM I SO GOD DAMN STUPID?!"_

The mortified girl shoved her body around and screamed non-stop into the poor pillow she clutched onto. This didn't exactly help as the beautiful, musky aroma of its owner filled her senses with complete… _'Don't say it!' … _and utter_… 'NO!'_… delightfulness. (:

* * *

"YO! Itachi. over here!" A familiar voice called out to Itachi, who was currently listening to the soppy drabbles of an overly drunk Deidara while he sat down with his own small bottle of whiskey. He raised his head slightly and looked back to see someone he rather wouldn't want to… Dante.

'_Brilliant…'_

He nodded his head in welcome at his best friend.

Dante grinned in return and came to a halt, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"What's up? Too much to drink?"

Itachi looked up at him and heaved a sigh, "You could say that." He replied and turned to analysing the room around him. Just a load of drunk teens. He gave a small smirk as he saw Naruto sprawled across the floor with the word, "Virgin" written across his forehead.

"Hey, have you seen my sister? I haven't seen her anywhere…"

The smirk quickly vanished. Itachi turned to see Dante looking around with a worried expression in place.

He cursed inwardly, "No."

"Hmm… Maybe I'll go ask Nasumi." Dante said, looking around the room, searchingly. His eyes lit up for the tiniest second. He sighed and got up. "I'll see you around, Itachi." He waved and began to walk off.

Itachi inwardly relaxed and closed his eyes in relief.

Well… until,

"Oh yeah!"

His eyes reopened and he looked back again to see his friend look at him on last time.

"Look out for my sister if you see her, would you? Thanks!" Dante gave a quick grin before vanishing from the room.

Itachi rolled his head back against the sofa and looked up to the ceiling. He closed his eyes once more and took a large swig of his whiskey. His face scrunched a little from the burn but he just sighed.

'_Damn it.'_

* * *

The party went on until the early hours of the morning.

There were food fights, stupid dares (In which one case, Lee had been dared to strip naked and pour whipped cream over his body… yeah, what idiot proposed that), strip poker, drinking games, jumping into the pool, in underwear. Yes, there was a lot.

Now, everyone was scattered across the Uchiha mansion, deep in slumber apart from the ones who didn't get totally smashed and were trying to clean up, if even a little.

Our main heroine woke up to the rays of sun, warmly caressing her skin. Kiri gave a yawn and angled her head slightly to take in her surroundings. She sighed softly, seeing the dead people sleeping around her on what seemed to be a very comfy bed.

She sat up and stretched out her arms and then rubbed at her crust-filled eyes. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the dry tears, sticky on her cheeks.

Sighing heavily, she slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake anyone. She gave a quick stretch and spotting a mirror, inspected herself. She looked a state. Her eyes were red and puffy-like. Her long hair looked un-kept and her clothes were in a mess.

"Oh god…" She groaned.

Kiri ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get out the knots. Satisfied, she smoothed out her clothes and walked to the nearest bathroom to wash her face and sort out her eyes.

Happy with her appearance, she found the staircase and headed down to the living area. Taking a look around at the state the house was in, she gasped in horror.

"Holy shit… what the fuck happened?"

She spotted the kitchen and slowly made her way over to it, watching out to not step on anyone of anything, for that matter. Half way, she paused suddenly, hearing a loud snore. Looking to her right, she was able to spot Deidara on a sofa, snoring away loudly. But that's not what caught her attention. Next to Deidara was the oh-so-cool, older Uchiha brother, sleeping soundlessly.

Her eyes widened as she recalled the drunken events of the night… the bed… Itachi and herself… making out.

'_Oh, good god. Why? … WHY?!'_ She cursed inwardly.

She suddenly jumped as she saw him stir in his slumber. Not moving an inch, she watched as Itachi's breathing slowed again and his face returned to that previous peaceful expression.

Kiri sighed softly and took a few steps closer to him. She gazed at his well-defined face. She noticed the long length of his eyelashes and the way he parted his lips a little now and then. He was indeed, a beautiful man, no one could deny that of him. Her eyes softened as she began to reach to lightly touch his face.

She nearly yelped with fright as a strong hand held her arm in place. Her eyes widened as she saw the elder Uchiha's eyes open to reveal those smouldering, charcoal black eyes, looking back at her.

Itachi gave a small smirk at her expression and dropped her arm.

"Morning, slave," Came his mystical voice.

Kiri watched as his smirk quickly vanished and was replaced with a frown.

'_I think he remembers…'_

Itachi inched back a from her, an unknown glint in his eyes.

'_Yup, he definitely remembers.'_

* * *

**Kiri's POV**

"Oh my god, I did not say such an idiotic thing!"

I winced at Sakura's furious, high pitched tone. I'd been trying to drown her voice out for the past hour. Apparently, she made a fool out of herself, talking to Sasuke, from what I gathered anyway. The rest was just girlish screams of, "I DID NOT SAY THAT!"

I yawned, tiredly. I hadn't been getting much sleep lately. I was too busy thinking. About what? Well, a lot of things, really: School work, friends, the future, love, marriage, babies, religion… just a load of crap, if I say so myself.

But there was this one main little thought that frequently gnawed its way into my head.

I was being avoided.

By who? … quite obvious, really.

Yes, that damned, elder Uchiha.

But don't get me wrong, I would rather it this way. I hate awkward situations and well, that's all I would be getting if he wasn't avoiding me right now. Plus, no more annoying, embarrassing encounters of harassment. So, really… in a way, I should be quite happy with myself.

.

.

.

Then why am I sat, glaring down at the floor, thinking about this whole situation, repeatedly?

Why did I have to get totally wrecked and screw with what shouldn't be screwed?!

ARGH!

"But I didn't do that-!"

"FOR FUCK SAKE, SAKURA! SHUT UP!" I found myself screaming, having had enough of Sakura's whining.

Everything went silent around me as I felt quite a few pairs of eyes' staring at me.

Sighing, **very** annoyed, I got up from the grass I'd previously occupied and walked away from the bunch of girls I'd been having lunch with. I knew they were still staring at me.

I had to leave and fast. I was pissed off and staying there would have just fuelled my anger more and people would get hurt.

I needed to be alone.

* * *

The girls sat eyes wide, mouths slightly agape, staring after the person who'd just left.

"Wow… someone's pissed." Ino joked, breaking the silence.

She looked to Sakura.

Her face was totally priceless.

"Forehead… are you okay?"

Sakura broke out of her shocked state and looked over at Ino, a frown set on her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sulked.

Ino sighed and rolled her eyes. Her gaze crossed to everyone else. They all seemed to have recovered.

"Has anyone pissed her off, at all? 'Coz I know I sure haven't."

They all shook their heads in unison, confused expressions in place.

"Did we… miss something?" Nasumi questioned, a worried expression crossing her face. Her best friend had been acting a little abnormal lately but she figured it was just hormones or something. Now, she knew something wasn't right.

Ino shrugged, "I don't think so. Maybe we should talk to her later or something…"

There was a small squeak and everyone turned to Hinata. Do I even have to mention she was blushing?

"W-we could have a s-sleepover at m-my house. My f-father's out on business and it could be great f-fun." She said, smiling shyly.

The others beamed at the proposed idea and nodded, excitedly.

And so, the sleepover plans were being put into action.

All they needed now was the person the plan was set around to agree.

* * *

Sasuke frowned as he watched his brother manoeuvre around the house, expressionless and almost zombie-like. He was sick of it! The only thing he could get out of him was a "Hn". **Very** frustrating.

Sasuke put his laptop aside and sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Will you stop that?" He demanded rather than asked.

Itachi didn't spare his brother a glance, carrying on heading in and out of the room he and Sasuke were currently occupying.

Sasuke glared at his older brother's figure.

"Itachi."

Nothing.

"I'm serious!"

His brother finally stopped, turning to look at his younger brother in question.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What the hell is wrong with you? You're like a fucking zombie."

Itachi just watched his brother, not a single hint of emotion betraying him.

Sasuke groaned, "Well aren't you going to say anything?"

Itachi's eyes lingered on him for a moment before he started walking off again into the kitchen.

"There's nothing to say."

Growling in anger, Sasuke got up and stalked after his brother, "What do you mean there's nothing to say?! What the fuck is up with you lately? Something crawled up your ass or something?"

Itachi ignored his younger sibling.

"Fucking hell, Itachi-!"

Itachi turned and grabbed Sasuke roughly by the collar of his shirt. His eyes were narrowed and lips set in a thing line. Sasuke looked at his brother, a hint of fear stabbing at him.

"Sasuke… go away." Itachi's voice came out in a low, threatening tone before he let go of his brother's shirt.

The two just stared at each other for a small second.

Sasuke sighed, tiredly, "Look, the sooner you get back to being my annoying older brother, the better. Anything's better than a zombie for a brother, even if you only do talk a little more."

Itachi continued to watch his brother, now with the tiniest hint of apprehension.

"Sasuke, there is no need for you to concern yourself with me-"

"Something happened, didn't it? During the party…" Sasuke eyed Itachi, questioningly.

"Sasuke-"Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"What happened? Someone piss you off?"

"You-"

"Someone spoil your 'pretty' hair?"

Itachi just glared at his brother in response.

Sasuke smirked, "Or was it a girl? Did you fuck some weird psycho?"

If looks could kill…

Sasuke could see he'd hit a nerve right then. His brother looked furious. He had really pissed his brother off now.

'_Might as well get the facts...'_ He thought.

"It's Kiri, isn't it? I saw you carry her upstairs. Didn't rape her, did you? Even for you that's-"

**BANG**

In the next half of a second, Sasuke found himself on the floor, catching what seemed to be blood in his hands, dripping from his sore nose. He looked up at his brother in disbelief.

Itachi looked down on his brother, a hard glare gracing his features.

"Stay out of it, little brother." He growled, grabbing an apple and heading up to his room, leaving his brother in shock on the floor, clutching at his bloody nose.

'_Oh yeah… I really hit a nerve.'_

* * *

Wow… what to say? Umm.. remember me? Yeah.. I'm the lazy one who hasn't updated for like 6 months when I promised! I'm such an idiot.

I had half of this chapter done a long time ago and forgot all about it. Now after looking through some files and having read some amazing fanfics, I just thought, OMG… let's get writing. And I enjoyed being able to get back to my own story. Good thing now is, I'll be updating more often. My exams are over, **(YAAAAAAAAAAAAY!)** And I'm in for a long summer. Most of it, I'll probably be spending in my house coz I'm like.. a major hermit.

Anyways, the chapter. Nothing really exciting in this chapter. The next one should be more fun, hopefully. And I'm sorry I didn't write more about the house party. Really, I am!

I got some brilliant stuff planned out in this in my little Naruto book. Made it ages ago and found some ideas I'd written down and such. Also on **main** thing you have to remember. This IS a ItaOC fic so there is going to be a lot of Itachi and Kiri. It's my fic and I can do whatever I please so I hope you can respect that.

Oh! And for any ItaSaku fans, if you're looking for a brilliant ItaSaku fic and you haven't read it yet, try out Lady Hanaka's "A Ripple in the Pond" I'm serious, it's amazing! I fell in love with her series. Yes, there's a series of 4 fics; A Ripple in the Pond, Crimson Reflections, Maelstrom and her current Shisui. Read them and fall in love. She's honestly an amazing writer. How she comes up with these ideas, I do not know!

Well, until next time,

~ MFW.

p.s. Thank you for reading! (: **You rock!**

p.p.s. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!


	12. Troublesome Situations

**Chapter 12 – Troublesome Situations**

"Holy shit, teme! What happened to your nose?!" Naruto practically screamed at the sight of Sasuke.

It was currently Tuesday morning and Sasuke had just taken his usual seat next to Naruto in homeroom. His nose was heavily bruised, disrupting his usual hotness. All his fan girls stared at their object of complete obsession in total shock and sadness. Sasuke just glared down at his desk.

"Nothing." He retorted, coldly.

Sakura couldn't help but stare at the boy. A great amount of worry sat at the pit of her stomach as she observed the quiet Uchiha. What could have happened to him?

Noticing her staring, Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl from the corner of his eye, to which she turned away immediately.

'_Humiliation, here I come.' _He thought, annoyed.

At that moment, into the classroom walked a pissed off looking Kiri, followed by their masked teacher, Kakashi. Kiri practically stomped the way to her desk next to the younger Uchiha, mumbling something about an "Unfair pervert" and "Not my fault hairdryer wasn't working."

Sighing tiredly, she turned to Sasuke and at once a shocked expression shot across her face.

"Jesus, Sasuke, what happened to you?" She questioned with worry.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and kept his eyes forward, not liking the new attention.

"Nothing."

Kiri rolled her eyes, "Oh, come on, Sasuke. Something obviously happened. What? Did you fall or something?"

Sasuke turned to Kiri, "If I said yes, would you leave me alone?"

She eyed him, her eyes disbelieving.

"No, I wouldn't… did someone do this to you?"

"Kiri, would you please just drop it. It's nothing. I'm fine." He replied.

"But-"

"I'm **fine**." Sasuke stated, glaring at the smaller girl.

Deciding it would be best to just shut up and leave the pissed off Uchiha alone, she turned to face the front, confused at this sudden happening. But she didn't miss the sad eyes of Sakura, watching the younger Uchiha brother.

'_Poor girl… I know she loves him.'_

* * *

**Miku's POV**

So… the party was a success. I managed to make a few friends! Well, mostly the girls. The boys weren't too keen. Don't even get me started on Sasuke! I couldn't get anywhere near him; always cooped up with his group of pals and nice and snug with that Sakura girl.

Well… it won't be long. I have Kiri in the palm of my hands…

I don't think I can take another beating. It's fucking agony. I have bruises all over my arms and legs. I'm just lucky I can hide them up.

Okay… what have I got now? Art. Brilliant!

* * *

**Kiri's POV**

So… I'm in Art class. It didn't take long before I was wedged between Deidara and Sasori. Strangely enough though, I feel at ease with these two. Not like I don't with Sasuke and Naruto, it's just nice I get to hang around with some other people for a change. And don't get me wrong but I love Deidara. As annoying as he is… I can't help loving the twerp.

Then there's Sasori. He's mostly quiet but you can have a great conversation with the guy. He's very opinionated when it comes to Art but I find that interesting, Art being a great love of my own.

I still feel bad for abandoning Sasuke and Naruto though… and just what actually happened to Sasuke anyway? I wish he'd just open up to people more. You know, he has friends who care and worry about him. Why can't he understand that?

"Kiri-chan? You okay, yeah?" I heard Deidara's voice next to me, taking me out of my thinking session.

I looked at the blonde male and I smiled, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking…"

Which reminds me… I've never really looked at Deidara properly before. He has such a gorgeous face. His deep blue eyes are just startling and his hair? Don't get me started. I just want to touch it… the beautiful, smooth, blonde locks.

"Uh… Kiri-chan, yeah. What're you doing?"

Woops.

What is it with me and day dreaming?!

I looked up to see my fingers twirling a few of Deidara's golden strands around. His face was just priceless.

I took my hand away quickly and smiled apologetically, a heavy blush making its way onto my cheeks.

Deidara laughed lightly and patted my head like I was some kid. I smiled softly and laughed with him. His laugh was infectious.

Calming down slightly, Deidara cocked his head slightly to the side and just watched me for a few seconds. Becoming rather unsettled with his observing of me, I asked him curiously, "What?"

Grinning, he asked the most unexpected thing.

"Kiri-chan, yeah?"

"Yes…?"

"You like Itachi-san, don't you?"

My eyes widened slightly and my jaw dropped a little. Deidara just grinned and I swear I heard a quiet chuckle come from my other side. I turned to see Sasori carving a piece of wood, a small smirk gracing his child-like features.

I turned back to Deidara, quite speechless.

"Uh… what?" I managed to get out.

The blonde just gave a small laugh.

"I said, you like Itachi, don't you?"

"Umm… Deidara, I'm not sure what you mean, exactly."

He rolled his eyes, "Itachi-san likes you. I was just wondering if you liked him, yeah."

I snorted, "I gathered that and I think he reminds me enough. Unless he's just tormenting me… he **is** a bastard."

"You haven't answered my question, yeah."

I narrowed my eyes at him a little. What a stupid question.

"I… I don't… know," I managed to answer, "He… he's just… argh!"

Deidara laughed at me and flashed a brilliant grin, patting my head once more.

I turned to look over at Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke was watching us.

"Wow… Itachi-san really did bust up his nose, yeah!"

My eyes widened almost instantly. I turned to Deidara to see him grinning at Sasuke.

"Itachi did that to Sasuke?" I questioned, my eyes narrowed dangerously.

Deidara was looking at me now. His grin soon disappeared at the sight of my expression. His eyes widened a little, knowing what he just said was a stupid thing to say indeed.

"Uh… Sasori-danna?" He turned to his companion for help.

I turned to the red-head, questioningly.

"I know nothing on the matter." He simply answered.

I snapped my head back to look at Sasuke. He was gazing at me suspiciously. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance in return which gained me a confused stare.

Just then I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I whipped around to see Miku smiling down at me. I forced a smile back. It's hard when you're very pissed off, you know.

"How are you, Kiri-chan?" She asked, still smiling brightly.

Trying to match hers, I grinned back, "Brilliant, thanks!"

'_Just fucking brilliant…'_

* * *

**Later at Lunch**

**Kiri's POV**

Just where was that fucking bastard? I swear… I'd kill him.

I was currently stood by my locker, waiting to see if a certain someone would walk past so I could question said person.

I watched as students rushed past me, eager to have their lunch.

Right now, I didn't care about last Friday night. I didn't care if I was insanely drunk and nearly ended up fucking the guy. I JUST DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN! Right now, I wanted to kill the bastard! How could he do that to Sasuke? His own brother?! URGH! Just wait till I see that stupid-

Wait! Silky black hair… gorgeous face… here comes the almighty bastard! Making his way down the hallway. Damn, he looked good. It was like watching him in slow motion. His dark glossy ponytail, swaying effortlessly behind his back, his bangs swaying slightly in the wind. Wait… wind? Damn it, Kiri!

He was getting closer. I got ready to grab him.

Could he see me?

He never fails to spot me…

He was really close now.

I reached out to grab him...

.

.

.

And I found myself being pulled instead.

Damn it.

I tried pulling from his grip but his grasp was unbelievably tight. How strong was this guy? And how did people not notice this?!

Rounding an empty corridor, he pulled me further until we were out of anyone's plain sight.

I closed my eyes as I felt myself being pushed against a wall lightly.

Upon opening them, there he was, his onyx eyes boring into my own. I found it amazing how he was able to capture my being just with those dark orbs of his. Gaining my senses, I narrowed my eyes, glaring at him.

**SMACK!**

I watched as he kept his face to the side, his smooth hair hiding away his features. He slowly turned his head back to look at me and he was… smirking?

**What the fuck?!**

I glared daggers at him, putting in as much hate as possible. I went to swipe him again but I was stopped.

I watched as Uchiha Itachi gripped my wrist tightly.

"You bastard… how could you do that to your own brother?!" I shouted at him in anger.

His smirk dropped, a mask of no emotion now in place.

"Why?!" I demanded.

His lips parted a little but then closed once more.

"He's your brother!"

"He meddled with things he shouldn't." He retorted in that deep, velvety voice of his.

"So you hit him? What the fuck, Itachi?!" I practically screamed at the older Uchiha.

I felt him drop my arm and watched as he began to walk off down the hallway, avoiding what else I had to say.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled and ran up to him.

I yanked on his arm, yelling once more, "Don't! You! Dare!"

In less than a second, I was roughly pushed up against a locker. I didn't have a chance to register anything as he bruised my lips with his own.

What was he doing?!

I squirmed as he pushed his body against mine, my back still being forced against the cold metal. I was stuck. Once again. Stuck.

Highly frustrated, I tried pushing him away from me, my arms pushing hard against his chest. But to no avail, I remained trapped in his arms. I really couldn't do anything. Feeling helpless, he managed to force his way into my mouth. Did I really have a choice? Was he going to let me go? Not in hell's chance…

Suddenly, Itachi broke away from me and practically jumped back from me.

It was kind of funny… weird-like. Did he have some sort of psychic power or something?

I was confused.

What now?

He narrowed his eyes in what I thought to be frustration. I eyed him questioningly. I really couldn't piece this guy together. So… ambiguous.

We stood there for a minute or so in complete silence. Me too afraid to say anything. Him glaring at the floor…

That was it. I couldn't bare it any longer. I turned to walk away. This was just too weird for me. I knew what would happen though. I couldn't just freely walk away from Uchiha Itachi. No, I belonged to him, remember? There was no escape from him.

I stopped as I felt his hand tug lightly on my arm. I didn't move. Neither did he. We just kind of stayed like that.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry."

.

.

.

What?

My eyes widened like saucers. Did he just say sorry?! Uchiha Itachi? No way…

I turned to look at him. I couldn't believe it. He genuinely looked sorry for himself. It was unreal. I couldn't help but stare at him in shock.

Sorry for what, exactly? Not necessarily the Sasuke thing… but everything else. The harassment, the sudden unwanted actions… the party. I understood what he was saying, that was the best part of it.

He was sorry.

And…

"You're forgiven." I smiled slightly, looking into his smouldering onyx eyes.

I got a smirk in return. Good enough for me. (:

Then he leaned in and captured my lips in a soft kiss. I actually did not see that one coming…

Pleased with himself, he took my hand and walked me back down the hallway. I was still slightly shocked from his small, affectionate peck. This guy was really good, I'd give him that. Turning my head back, I looked at our previous spot moving further away from us. I mentally imprinted the picture in my head. I'd always have to remember this. It would be cruel to forget it.

That's when I frowned, remembering one small detail.

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"You need to talk to your brother."

The smirk was gone.

* * *

Emerald eyes peered sadly at Uchiha Sasuke. It was almost the end of the day and he and his pink haired partner had Home Economics. Not exactly his favourite subject but he put up with it all the same as his other lessons. Although he was beginning to feel **slightly** annoyed being watched and all.

Sighing, he passed the baby doll he was holding to his partner, folded both hands beneath this chin and closed his eyes tiredly.

"Sakura… it's impolite to stare."

Said girl silently jumped and flushed with embarrassment, "S-sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke raised a brow and opened one eye to peer at her, "What… no 'kun'?"

Sakura gave the slightest smile, "Sasuke-kun."

Her companion watched her a little more before returning to his previous state. Sakura looked down at the baby doll in her arms and began to think. The whole Sasuke being upset thing was bugging her far too much than necessary. She was dying to ask the simple question, "Are you okay?" but something was stopping her. Fear if anything. Fear of being told to "mind her own business". What's a girl to do? Boys are so stressful, seriously…

"Are you going to change him?"

Sakura broke from her thoughts and looked over at her partner before a curious smile slowly made its way on her face.

"She's already been changed." She replied.

Sasuke raised a brow before sighing, "We've been through this… he's a boy. Not a girl. A boy. He's an Uchiha boy."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh lightly in return, "Not all Uchiha are boys, Sasuke. Why can't she be a girl?"

"Because he's a boy, that's why."

"SHE! She's a girl!"

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy."

"Argh! Fine! Have it your way." Sakura folded her arms in defeat and frustration. Damn stubborn Uchiha. She pursed her lips in a pout and looked over at him only to light up with a smile. Sasuke was desperately trying not to smirk but it wasn't exactly working for him. Sakura grinned and laughed.

"Shut up…" He turned his head away from her, the smirk never leaving his face.

"But I didn't say anything."

"You're so annoying."

"I know."

Sasuke turned to the pink haired female and upon seeing her mischievous smile, gave her the smallest grin of his own.

It's funny. How something as simple as a baby doll can bring two people closer together. Amazing, in fact. What's even funnier is that the two people happen to be an extremely intelligent girl with pink hair and of all people, an obviously handsome, sulky Uchiha. Yup, pretty damn amazing!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boy."

"GIRL!!!"

* * *

**A/N: I'll do what I can.**

**~ MWF.**


	13. Sweet Torture

****

**Chapter 13 – Sweet Torture**

**Long time since I last updated this fic haha. After receiving a few lovely reviews and motivating emails, I decided it was time to get on with another chapter. So here's the finished chapter, so please, I hope you enjoy. A little warning, it gets a bit steamy towards the end. ;)**

**

* * *

**

It's difficult. Really difficult. Oh, it is sooooooo fucking difficult. Hell, it's excruciatingly painful!

Where did this girl come from, seriously? And why did she have to be there for what felt like every damn second of the day?

'_Geez' _Ino sighed in frustration, her eyes glued to the book in front of her. She gazed at the title of the book, "Romeo and Juliet". Well it was a play, a Shakespearean play to be exact. Shakespear was their focus for English this term. Unlike most, she couldn't stand the language. 1, she didn't get it and 2, why would ANYONE bother to speak in such ridiculous sentences? What a waste of time... And then there's that Juliette. Jesus, could she be more perfect and annoying?

'_Yeah, cause' it was a piece of cake for you wasn't it Jules? You got you're Romeo! Love was easy for you...'_ Ino nearly headbutted the desk. She couldn't be more depressed right now.

Turns out she was right about that blonde... Temari, was it? Well, yeah, turned out she likes Shikamaru. She likes him **a lot** to Ino's miserable discomfort. Who does she think she is? Strutting her way into their lives and putting her mark on someone that Ino happens to like.

"Oh, jesus christ." She groaned out, miserably.

"Oi." A voice came from her left.

She faced Chouji, her happy, loyal, chubby friend. See, now why couldn't a certain nerving, intelligent ASS be like that? It wasn't hard...

"You okay?" He asked, his tone laced with concern.

Ino couldn't help smiling, even if it was half real.

"Sure, pig?" Chouji grinned a little at the insult he used.

"Hey! Only Sakura calls me that!" Ino warned, raising her brow at him. She hated that nickname, no matter who's mouth it came out of. She gave him a quick jab in the chest.

Chouji mock doubled over in pain.

"Urghh... Ino, I think you broke a rib." He ground out.

Ino grinned a little and shoved him, "Shut up."

Chouji fake groaned again before turning to see Ino grinning at him. He grinned back happily, "Better. Keep that smile on, pig."

The grin immediately slipped from Ino's face and was replaced with a threatening glare.

Chouji grimaced and quickly edged back, "Okay, okay... I won't use the name again!"

Ino crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair, looking at the book. Sighing, she traced her fingers across the name, Romeo.

'_Why can't I have my Romeo?'_

.

.

.

"Pig."

**SNAP, WHACK, OUT FOR COLD.**

**

* * *

**

Charcoal eyes glared at an oak door. This was going to be frustrating... maybe even humiliating. But most of all, REALLY annoying.

Uchiha Itachi knocked on the door twice before standing back and waiting for an answer. Just as he guessed, his younger brother was avoiding him. There was no way Sasuke was going to let him in.

Itachi knocked the door once more before going to turn the knob. He was quite taken aback when Sasuke opened the door holding a baby doll in his arm. Shaking his head, he carefully analysed Sasuke's face. Yeah, he was annoyed, no doubt about it.

"What?" The younger Uchiha glared at his older brother.

Itachi did not answer his brother, gaining an annoyed sigh from Sasuke.

"Whatever." Sasuke groaned and went to shut the door. He was very annoyed to find a strong arm holding the door firmly open.

"I'm sorry."

.

.

.

Sasuke stared blankly at the elder Uchiha.

"Come again?"

A heavy sigh came from Itachi, annoyed he had to repeat himself. It wasn't something he particularly enjoyed doing, let alone apologising which was happening more often than not lately, unfortunately for him.

"I'm sorry about the other day. I was annoyed and you... you annoyed me even more. I didn't mean to strike out at you so for that, I'm sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke's face couldn't have been anymore dumbfounded. Was his brother really apologising? Seriously? His brother... the guy who wears his hair in a gay ponytail and has a stick jammed up his ass. Was this real?

"That has got to be the most you've said to me in my 17 years of living." He somehow answered.

Itachi smirked a little... he smirked even more upon seeing Sasuke's bruised nose.

"How's the..."

"Nose? Fine. I've had worse..." Sasuke's face remained expressionless. The smirk that was more prominent on Itachi's face now made the corners of his mouth twitch and he found himself smirking too.

"You don't half throw a punch." Sasuke half laughed, reaching up to feel his sore nose.

"What did mother say?" Itachi asked amusedly.

Sasuke's eyes widened, upon hearing the word "mother". He groaned, remembering his mother's reaction when she saw his battered nose. Oh, the horror! She wouldn't stop pestering, trying to touch it, plasters out and what not. That was one battle he knew he couldn't have won.

"What did she say or what did she do?"

Itachi laughed at his brothers response before his face turned more serious.

Sasuke smiled a little, "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I don't know, I think I get a kick out of pissing you off." He grinned.

Itachi rolled his eyes and flicked his brothers forehead. Sasuke only hit him back, causing them both to engage in a brotherly fight, laughing at each other's attempts to tackle the other.

When they'd stopped Sasuke was sat on the floor leaning against the door frame and Itachi was sat lounging against the wall.

Sasuke couldn't help the next question that practically spilled from his lips. He didn't know what it was, but his brother brought out the talkativeness in him. He rarely ever spoke, but he liked talking to his brother. He looked up to and respected him.

"So that thing you were annoyed about... did you fix it?" He asked, panting slightly.

Itachi gave a small smirk and turned his head slightly to eye his brother, "Nothing was broken."

"Ch'yeahhh right. So you two are okay now?"

Itachi knew who Sasuke was refering to when he meant "you two". He smiled ever so slightly and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hn."

Sasuke smiled a little at the famous Uchiha "Hn." Somehow, they understood each other with these short remarks.

"Good. I like her, she's alright. She might actually tame you."

Itachi couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that comment. Tame him, indeed. He wasn't the one who needed taming. She was the almighty lioness and he was the sexy, mysterious, handsome lioness tamer... and she will be his pet eventually. She will adore him and love him... as loves her.

"What in God's name are you thinking, you wierd, happy, psycho?"

Itachi blinked and turned to his brother who was staring at him with a freaked out expression. Oh well, brother time was over.

He got up from his sitting position and nodded his head to his brother, signalling his leave. The younger Uchiha mirrored his gesture and got up, returning to his bedroom with the babydoll. What an odd child.

He walked down the hall and made his way downstairs to the front door and froze, eyes blinking in confusion.

'_Love?'_

And then he opened the door just about dodging a punch to the face.

"Oh my god! I am sooo sorry! I didn't meant to- Umm.."

Itachi looked up to see a very familiar pink long haired girl with dazzling emerald eyes staring at him in shock, biting down on her lip.

He smiled a little and gave an amused curt nod, "Pinkie."

Said girl blushed a little before apologising once more, "Sorry... Um, is Sasuke in? Baby project... yup." She looked away awkwardly.

Itachi gestured for her to go into the house, "He's upstairs in his room. You two behave now." He smirked before turning to go find his motorcycle, leaving a highly embarrassed Sakura behind.

* * *

"And then she said that I didn't have a clue what I was talking about so-"

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Shut up... please."

A very tired Sasuke was sat at his computer desk listening to a long and agonising story about girls and bitching. Yeah, not good.

Sakura looked at Sasuke's back with a pout. She was currently sat on the edge of his bed, holding baby Doof, rocking him in her arms. She sighed and looked down at the baby doll and frowned.

"Hey... d'you find this baby thing... wierd?"

Sasuke sighed, finishing the sentence he was writing down in their baby journal and closed it shut.

"Hn."

"What is that?" She spat out.

Sasuke raised a brow and turned in his chair to face the pink haired fuss pot.

"What?"

She looked annoyed, maybe even restless. Something was up, he could tell.

"That thing you do!"

"Hn."

"See!" She pointed a finger at him, "That! What does that even mean?"

Sasuke didn't really know what to say, he just looked at her with a raised brow, confusion wrriten all over his face.

She let out an exasperated sigh and practically threw the doll aside. Sasuke eyed her closely wondering what was coming next. Not that he would ever admit it, but he was a tiny bit scared of what she may say next.

"Okay... we need to talk."

'_Crap.'_

"About what happened at the party..."

'_Damn.'_

"Yeah..."

Sasuke broke his gaze from her's and looked down to the floor, a slight panic within him. He hated these talks. Well, he'd never had one of these talks. See, now this is why he doesn't bother with girls. NO DRAMA.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" Sakura looked at him expectantly but she knew she wasn't going to get anything from him.

"The other night at the party. I don't know what I did or what I said exactly, but I heard a few things and well... I just wanted to say I'm really sorry if I was a pain."

Silence.

Wait...that was it? Really? That little fuss to say she was saying she was sorry? Oh thank god! Weren't as bad as he was expecting. There was silence for a minute or two while Sasuke continued to stare at the floor, slightly relieved.

"Did.. um.. did-did we kiss?"

'_Fuck.'_

"Cause' I heard we... did?"

Silence.

"Sasuke?"

Silence.

"Sasuke, will you answer me? Please!"

A wave of shock rushed over her body as Sasuke stood up like a jolt and slowly stalked his way towards her.

"Does it matter?"

"Um-"

"What do you want me to say, Sakura?" His twinking eyes traced over her features and the way he moved unsettled the girl slightly. He was getting closer.

"Would you be pleased if I said yes?"

"I-"

"Would it make your day?"

He was more or less right in front of her now. He leaned down into her face, invading any space she had left. Sakura let out a shaky breath, captured by the depths of his obsidian eyes.

"Sasuke..." She breathed.

The corners of his lips twitched a little. She was so flustered.

"What do you want to say, Sakura?" Her drew out her name slowly, almost painfully and leaned in even closer, their lips almost touching. Their eyes never left one another.

After a few seconds of sweet torture Sasuke let out a small sigh of amusement.

"No, Sakura. We didn't kiss." He dead panned. He had a slight smirk gracing his beautiful features. He drew back from her and remained his seat back in his computer chair. Sakura blinked for a moment, lost in her own world before processing what exactly just happened. Her emerald eyes hardened and she stood up like a shot, grabbing the baby doll and threw it at him with such force, even Sasuke was slightly shocked.

"ASSHOLE! God, what is wrong with you?" She glared fiercely at him before stalking out of the door and slamming it behind. He didn't miss her cherry red cheeks.

Sasuke sat there with a... was that a satisfied smirk on his face?

'_Well that was interesting.'_

_

* * *

_

**Kiri's P.O.V**

Okay, usually on a Friday I'd be out having fun with friends, possibly with a chance of getting a little drunk and enjoying myself. But this Friday night, **this** wasn't what I had planned. It's so weird and ANNOYING.

So here's my situation... I was sat down in my living room, watching some TV, having a relaxed Friday night in seeing as everybody seemed to be busy with something to go out. So I'm really comfy, got my feet up and everything but then the door bell rings. I immediately get excited, thinking I have a visitor so I'm all happy, opening the door and then my smile drops. Excitement is gone.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

That smirk. THAT SMIRK DRIVES ME INSANE! God, I just wana rip it off. God, how can it be so sexy and- woahhhh. God, I did not just think that.

"Brother home?" His deep, velvety voice touched my ears, breaking any thoughts.

I sighed, well at least he wasn't here for me. I turned and call for my brother, "DANTE! FR-AHHHHH-what the hell?" Was it just me or did someone just grope my ass? I swung my body around and jabbed my pointed index finger into his chest, giving the best glare I could conjure.

"Behave, Itachi. I'm warning you."

He leaned in close to my face and let out a breath which sent chilling shivers down my spine and then he walked past me, moving to occupy my previous seat, grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels. The cheek of him! Annoyed, I looked him over. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a burgundy shirt, black jeans and some plain black converse. Okay, in all fairness, he looked hot.

"Nice view?"

I blinked and glared before sitting as far away from him as possible on the sofa. I could see him smirking. Oh god, he was up to something... I didn't really have a chance to think about anything else. He'd somehow grabbed me with his wierd inhuman strength and had me locked in his arms.

"Itachi?"

You wouldn't believe how much I love my brother when it comes to moments like this.

My brother was making his way down the stairs and I scrambled to get out of Itachi's arms who unsuprisingly, didn't even attempt at hold me in place. It's not like he wanted his best friend to find out he was harrassing his (fiesty) littler sister.

So now, here I am sat with my brother on one side of me and my worst nightmare on the other. Joy.

I can't believe how awkward this feels and the unbelievable guilt that is washing over my body right now. It's not even like I have anything to be guilty for! If anyone should be guilty, it's the prick sat next to me and it's not my brother who I'm talking about. He's the reason I'm feeling this way! What if he like found out what Itachi was up to... Oh my god. What if he already knows? Okay, Kiri, deep and slow breaths. Do NOT attract attention to self, just keep your eyes glued to the TV... or excuse myself? My god, why didn't I think of that in the first place?

"I'm going to the kitchen." I say and quickly get up to walk off. I didn't miss the look Itachi gave me.

"Hey, can you get me some-"

"Get it yourself!" I shouted back at my brother. Oh, I'm so sneaky. Up the stairs and into my bedroom I go. Hell yes, mission complete. But now what do I do? I sigh and take out my book, The Vampire Diaries and put my earphones in.

Damn, I love Damon Salvatore. Yeah, he's an ass... but seriously, I would.

A good 2/3 hours have passed I assume, looking at my bedside clock. I've covered a bit of the book and to be honest I really don't want to put it down but I need to check that my personal torturer has left the building. I take out my earphones and go out onto the landing to see what I can hear.

Snoring. Heavy snoring. Yeah, that's gotta be Dante. Hmmm... no TV? Yup, he's gone. I let out a relieved sigh and lean on the banister for support, looking down the stairs. What is the deal Uchiha Itachi and I? What game is he playing? I hate being the source of someone's entertainment, especially when I don't even know what kind of entertainment I'm supposed to be! Slave, indeed. I'm sure I could get him arrested for that... harrassment and all that jazz. I could get a restraining order too and-

"MMMPH!"

Holy shit! What the hell? A large warm hand is placed over my mouth while an incredibly strong arm snakes around my waiste and hold me firmly in place.

Please don't tell me I'm going to be raped and murdered by a complete stranger in my own house! What the hell is going on? I try screaming but there's no chance of my brother being able to hear me. 1, the hand muffles ALL sound and 2, my brother wouldn't wake up if you set off a firework next to him. I try wriggling out of this person's hold and thrash about. God, what is it with this guy? Well it couldn't be a girl for someone with such lethal strength.

I know! I'll lick his hand! Maybe he's squeamish? Hey, it's worth a shot!

"You really think that's going to work?"

My eyes shot wide eyed with fright and suprise. I shouldn't really even be suprised but still!

"Stop thrashing."

I groan and after a few more attempts, stop.

"Good girl." His breath was hot in my ear. Fuuuuck, that's my sensitive spot.

Suddenly I feel myself being backed up, as if reversing, into my bedroom. Once in, I see the door close quietly before me. Sly bastard. I knew what was coming next, of course. My body is pushed up to the door, my head leaning forward, touching the wood. He's breathing down my neck, sending unbelievable shivers down my spine. His nose is buried in my hair now, breathing in my scent. I can only imagine what my face looks like at this moment...

"Licking my hand... I didn't know you were so kinky." His whisper was like **torture**. That's what he was planning... sweet torture.

My eyes narrowed at the comment. He can be so embarrassingly forward. He takes his hand away from my mouth and I let out a short, nervous breath.

"What... what are you doing?" I manage to grind out in a harsh whisper.

He lets out a slow breath into my ear and chuckles darkly as my body shakes in reaction.

"We're gonna have some fun." He drawled out.

Oh god.

"Fun? Are you serio-mmph!" His hand was back over my mouth before my voice could raise any higher.

"Shhhh..." What is it with him speaking so agonisingly in my ear?

"You'll enjoy... I promise."

My eyes flashed with shock as a hand ghosted across my stomach to trace up and down my side. He takes away the hand from my mouth once more to lightly trace his fingers down my arms. I intake sharply as I feel myself being swung around. My back is now pressured against the door and I am now eye to eye with him... this dark and mysterious figure... my torturer...

"Itachi." It came out as a soft whisper.

His eyes bore into me, peering into my soul and a warm hand comes up to caress my cheek. I feel bare, feeling the need to cover up. I lower my gaze to his lips. There it is, his famous bad boy smirk. My legs are losing their strength. He's so close! Why isn't he kissing me?

He moves his face forward and I ready myself for impact but no, there is no impact. He's whispering into my ear again.

"Time's up."

What? What does that mean?

"This is the last night... and we are going to be together."

He moves his face in front of mine again and stares into my confused eyes. He's smirking. He knows I haven't the slightest clue what he's talking about. It makes it all the better for him. I can't take my eyes off him. He has me transfixed... I feel so light headed.

My eyes flutter as I feel his lips slowly press onto my own in a tender kiss. I can feel his thumb stroking my cheek in a gentle manor. I'm being treated so delicately. He breaks the kiss and looks to see my reaction.

My cheeks are bright pink, lips parted... wanting more. I can't move my eyes away from his. I don't know what it is... I feel so... is loved the word?

His lips connect with mine again, this time more desperately. Oh goodness, I'm losing control. My hands go up to wrap around his neck. He breaks the kiss for a moment to eye me and a small grin appears on his face before crashing his lips back down onto mine. Obviously, he's loving this new response which I can't believe is coming from me... but I'm emerged in the moment.

One arm is wrapped posessively behind my back while his other hand is running through my hair. The kiss becomes passionate as he presses my body to the door with his own. I feel his tongue sweep across my bottom lip and I part them, letting his tongue caress my own. My fingers unconsciously pull at his hair tie and his deep black tresses fall over his shoulders and down his back. I'm at a loss with how soft his hair feels as I run my fingers through the long lengths.

I can feel my lips bruising with the force he was applying. He's so posessive, taking complete control. Suddenly, he breaks the kiss and starts placing some light pecks across my cheek, travelling down onto my neck. I let out a gasp as his tongue licks at my feverish skin. He pushes my head back slightly for a better angle and sucks at my neck hungrily. I let out a soft moan as I feel him lightly nipping at the skin. The pleasure is overwhelming.

Our bodies are now moving on their own towards the bed in a heat of passion. He turns us so I'm the first to fall back onto the bed. He hovers above me, returning to ravish my neck and then back to bruising his lips onto mine. I bit down onto his bottom lip to which I feel him smirk in pleasure. My hands are lost in his hair.

He breaks the kiss and looks over my face. His eyes are sparkling, tracing over my nose, my lips, my long messy hair pooled around me and lastly back to my eyes in search of an answer of some sort.

I look at his face, his strong jaw, the slightly red lips from the kissing, his dark, enchanting eyes laced with thick midnight eyelashes lowered slightly. His hair looks unbelievably sexy, falling and tangling into my own. I push a few strands behind his ear affectionately which makes his lips perk amusedly. I can't stand it. I reach my head up and place my lips onto his in a needing kiss to which he pushes me back down and deepens the kiss. The moment is so passionate, I feel his hands pulling at the edge of my vest gently, as if unsure whether to take it further. I pull at his hand, gesturing to continu. I'm so excited and taken away, I practically rip his shirt open frustrated by the amount of buttons. He finally manages to help pull it off and my hands are already caressing his toned chest, feeling the not disturbingly massive, but prominent, strong muscles. I wanted to taste him.

To his suprise, I flip us over me with me straddling his waste. I place my hands on his chest and lightly drag my nails over every ripple. He's beautiful, handsome, gorgeous, amazing. I lower my head to his neck and start placing gentle kisses going down to his collar bone. I hear him growl as I bite into his skin and suck like a vampire, marking him. I then begin to place light pecks down his chest, on each and every muscle, grinning at his reaction to the contact. Before I could do anything else our positions were switched. He was now the one kissing my neck and pulling off my shorts, now only in my underwear beneath him. His eyes were filled with lust when he looked at me, as if teasing me, nipping and licking at my skin. I couldn't surpress the moans that escaped my lips.

His hands are now ghosting up my back and I sense what he is doing... reaching for the clasp of my bra...

A new feeling is now washing over me as he already unhooks one of the clasps. I feel uneasy, dizzy, unsure. Oh no, I'm panicking! Why am I panicking? He's almost unhooked the last part of my bra and I freeze all of my actions. I can't do this... I can't go any further with him... at least, not yet.

I see the confusion in his eyes as he is now looking at me. His eyes widen a little, perhaps seeing the panic and fright in my eyes. He lets out a sigh and I can't believe it. He is annoyed, I know he is. He wants to go further but I'm spoilling his fun. Now I can feel pain spread through me, threatening to push tears from my eyes. I tense up and turn my head to the side, away from his expressionless face. I hear another sigh and another wave of pain pulses through me, waiting for him to get off of me and leave me alone in the dark. My eyes are welling up, I can tell.

.

.

.

My eyes widen like saucers, fat tears flowing out of my eyes unintentionally. I can't believe it. Uchiha Itachi is nuzzling my face... I turn my head slowly and his forhead connects with my own. He rubs his nose with mine and then reaches to kiss my forehead ever so lightly. This is NOT the Itachi I know... what happened to torture?

He backs up a little to have a full view of my face, propping himself up, leaning his face on one arm and the other surrounding my head while he plays with a view of my dark tresses, twiddling them between his fingers. I can't believe this gentle manor... I'm really not used to it. I view his expression closely. He seems so calm... content. There's a small smirk/smile on his face as he looks at me curiously. My cheeks burn up instantly at his intense gaze which causes him to smirk more than smile, letting out a small laugh.

"I'm not going to force you into anything, Kiri." I jump a little at the sudden sound of his voice. He was so gentle, his fingers moving to trace my features, wiping away my escaped tears. I love this feeling. His feather-light touch is heart warming. It's so strange, I've never felt so close to another person as I do right now... and never would I have pictured sharing this feeling with Uchiha Itachi. I couldn't help the smile that was blossoming on my face. His eyes flick with amusement, interest.

"What are you thinking about?"

I laugh a little, still smiling, "You."

His curiosity was growing and his smirk grew, dipping his head slightly closer to mine, causing me to blush and laugh again.

"What about me?" His voice was laced with clear amusement.

"How I never pictured this happening... you being gentle with me. Affectionate." I grin as he laughs at my answer.

"I'm not all bad..." He replies, rolling his eyes at me before grinning and bending down to capture my lips in a tender kiss, pulling away after a second. "Well... mostly bad... but I know you secretly love it."

I roll my own eyes and hit him lightly, gaining an amused chuckle from the elder Uchiha brother. He sighs and rolls off me, getting up from the bed. I only now realise that he's half naked, his jeans hanging open slightly. I gaze at the shock of deep midnight coloured hair which falls so effortlessly down his back and flows over his shoulders. I must remember this moment... save it in my memories. Sexy Itachi, yummy. He gestures for me to follow his actions to which I comply as he pulls back my bed covers and climbs back into bed. He watches me, waiting for me to follow suit but I just stand, bewildered. He was staying the night?

With a deep sigh, he reaches for my hand and practically yanks me into bed with him. He grins at me as I try and wriggle my way out of our current position. I'm on top of him, one of his legs pressing up between my thighs and he's holding me against him in a vice like grip. He's such a dick.

"Let go!" I whisper furiously, my face hot with frustration. He laughs as he loosens his grip and I am able to snuggle up to him properly, my head lying on his shoulder with his arm around me securely. I smile as his other hand reaches to lace our fingers together.

"This is nice." I grin, facing him. He's looking up at the ceiling, eyes closed.

"Hn."

I scowl at the stupid little sound he makes and as if he can tell, Itachi grins knowlingly.

"What about the door? What if someone comes and checks me?" My eyes widen in shock. Can you imagine if Dante walked in to check on her in the middle of the night and he saw his little sister in bed with his best friend... OR if her mother walked in on her and Itachi in the morning, originally planning to wake her sweet and innocent daughter up from her beauty slumber... not chase a half naked boy down the street with a baseball bat. I ready myself to get out of bed but Itachi merely holds me closer to him.

"It's locked."

"What? How?"

"I locked it."

I narrow my eyes in confusion, "When? I don't remember you..." I trail off as I see Itachi eyeing me with a proud, secretive smirk. And then I realise ... he must have done it when we were... up against the door. When I was too occupied with other thoughts to notice. I narrow my eyes at him, "It better be."

He lets out a tired laugh, kisses my forehead, savouring the moment for a few seconds before resuming looking back up at the ceiling. I move my body closer to him, my face burying in his warmth and his dizzy, natural masculine scent fills my senses and I feel as though I'm in pure bliss.

I swear my magnificent smile stayed on all throughout the night.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**~ Weasel-Fan.**


End file.
